Forgetting The Unforgettable
by AutumnsNightmare
Summary: Alice has lived in Wonderland for a month. With Blood at her side. But one odd day changes everything. She discovers another role holder, one with a deep rooted grudge aganist Blood. But it doesn't change anything between him and Alice: They both love each other. One day, everything changes. It makes every roleholder wonder, what really is unforgettable? Is it all lost? It can't...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so i'm sorry if its not good or anything... I odn't own any characters, Quinn Rose does, exept for Wilfred :3**

**Chapter 1: An Odd Day, In Wonderland**

**_Alice's P.O.V._**

"Onee-san!" I heard two voices yell at me. I turned around, and received two hugs, one from Dee, and one from Dum. I smiled laughing. "Hey Dee, Dum." I said. "Where are you going? Come with us to the Mansion!" they yelled. I glanced at the sky.

"I guess… I told Julius that I'd be there in two time periods thought. I'm going to make sure he gets some human interaction." I said with a small laugh. They tilted their heads, and looked at me. "Wait… so are you coming?" they asked. I nodded, and with a small shout, they started to drag me towards the mansion.

It's been around a month, I guess, since time was so scattered here, that I had decided to stay here. Well, decided would be the wrong word. Blood dragged me here, and made me take the medicine by drinking it and then by kissing me. Like how Peter first got me here. Men were all the same here; perverted.

"There you are, you two brats!" I heard a voice yell. "You can't just leave you jobs whenever you feel like it!" The voice came through some bushes and stopped when he saw me. Elliot smiled at me, when he saw that I was here. "Oh, hey Alice." His smile became a small frown when he saw the twins on both of my sides. "Did you two brats drag Alice away from whatever she was doing?" Elliot said. I let out a small giggle.

"Shut up, you stupid carrot loving RABBIT!" they both shouted back at him. My eyes widened, and I took a step back, the twins not noticing, too busy smiling at the flustered subordinate. "SHUT UP! I am NOT a rabbit! I don't like CARROTS I like carrot DISHES!" Elliot yelled.

The twins stuck out their tongues at the poor hare, and took out their weapons. "What's the stupid 'hare' going to do about it?" They said. Elliot took out his gun and pointed it at both of them. "SHUT UP! I'm going to shot both of you!" The twins smiled wickedly. "As if, the only thing stupid rabbit can do is eat his carrots!" They said at the same time.

Elliot gritted his teeth. "DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Elliot blindly shot argue twins who dodged every bullet. I shrieked when a bullet quizzed by me, missing me by an inch. I kept my eyes on the trio of Mafia workers, and quickly backed away towards the nearest tree, and hid behind it.

"Elliot! Dee! Dum!" I shrieked, hoping this madness would stop. They kept firing, and a bullet almost hit Dee, and they had managed to cut Elliot's arm. I gasped, when a bullet hit the tree I was hiding again. It reminded me of the second time I stumbled here. Blood had saved me... But I don't know where he is.

"Causing trouble for Alice, AGAIN?" I heard a deep voice say behind me. I blushed, and spun around, and my breath caught when I saw his face. His pitch black eyes met mine, and I glanced down, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Elliot and the twins had somehow managed to disappear, my guess, to not have to face Bloods fury. I smiled at him, happy he was able to stop the fight. Blood looked at me, and started to smile, when his eyes seemed to zone out, and his smile slowly turned into a grimace.

I walked up to Blood, and put my hand on his heart... Err clock. I tilted my head, curious now. "Blood... What's wrong?" I asked, scared he'd rebuke me. His raven eyes seemed to snap back and he took my hand that I placed on his chest and held it in his hand.

"We... Have a new role holder in Wonderland." he said and groaned. I looked at him and spoke. "But... No role holder... Has died... So then how...?" I asked him. He sighed. "Before you came here, there was another role holder who worked with Julius." My mouth fell open. "He was murdered when he was trying to save a faceless from a territory battle." Alice's face dropped a bit.

"But... What was his role?" I asked. "He's not Julius subordinate. He makes sure everyone has a life, fixes them up after Julius, and put them where they belong." he said, his eyes getting cold. "Oh..." I said. To be honest, I never actually expected to meet a new role holder. Blood started to walk towards the mansion, my hand still in his, and I wondered why Blood seemed to hate this new role holder.

**_Blood P.O.V._**

DAMNIT! With Wilfred coming back... Well, it ruins everything. Already Alice wasn't being the bubbly person she was... She had asked a lot of questions about Wilfred... What was she think about? Did she want to meet Wilfred? I walked into the mansion, still holding her hand, and I pulled her along with me, into my office. I sat her down on the couch, and put my arms on either side of her. Her bright emerald eyes widened, and a slight rosy pink stained her checks.

"Blood, WH-what are you doing!?" she shrieked. I gave her a light smile, and backed away. "Nothing Alice, can't I look at you in the eye?" I said sarcastically. Alice shook her head, "Oh, I can't look you in the eye?" I asked, and immediately took a step towards her, put my face near hers, and trapped her between my arms. Alice's eyes widened, and her breath became faster. I was pretty sure her heart was also, beating against her chest. I leaned down closer, until my breath touched her face. Her face brightened. I bent closer, putting my forehead against hers.

I slowly leaned in and kissed her, my clock ticking madly in my chest.

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

My eyes widened in shock, as Blood gently pressed his lips on mine. I slowly closed my eyes, and stood up, still kissing him, and holding myself against him. Blood slowly wrapped one hand around my waist bringing me closer to him. My heart sang in my chest, and I slowly put one hand on his chest, and the other I slowly ran through his raven like hair. I heard a low growl come from somewhere. 'Blood' I thought mindlessly. His hair was soft under my touch. His lips become more commanding and I groaned, my heart pounding so much in my chest that it hurt. Wonderfully, delicious pain.

I think... I think I might love... Blood. I gasped when I realized that my heart swelled at the thought. Blood took that as a sign that I wanted more, and groaned, softly pushing me away. I went willingly, breathing deeply. I had sworn... Not to love anyone... Not after HIM. I glanced at Blood, who was staring intently at me, and I blushed and bit my swollen lips. I heard a soft chuckle, and looked up at him.

I heard him mutter something, too softly for me to hear. I tilted my head, my thoughts still a whirl, from that kiss. He shook his head, and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, only to bend down near my neck, and kiss it. I closed my eyes, my arms reaching out for him. I peeked, looking at him, and felt his arms pull me towards him. I tilted my head backwards and Blood bent down and his lips were so close to mine, my heart racing...

When Elliot burst through the doors.

**_Elliot's P.O.V._**

I slammed open the door; not bothering to knock. THIS was important! I skidded to a stop when I saw Alice jump away from Blood, her cheeks a bright red color. Oh no. I glanced at Blood, who was giving me a death stare. I flinched. "Um.. Sorry?" I asked sheepishly, scratching my head. "What do you want Elliot?" Blood snapped. I flinched again, and tugged at my scarf. The news I have might make him mad.

"Blood... Wilfred is making his first rounds- and he's coming here first." I said the words- and instant wished I made a servant tell him. Bloods eyes turned their green ice cold, and his mouth tightened. He walked towards the door, not to hurt me, but to hurt Wilfred. I caught him by his arm, and before he could open his mouth, I mouthed "ALICE!" His head snapped back to her, and we both watched her. She looked at both of us and tilted her head. Lucky Blood. She looked adorable-but very confused.

"Wilfred?" she asked. "Isn't he the new role holder?" she asked. Bloods eyes narrowed. "Yes. It's customary when a new role holder arrives to visit each territory." Blood grimaced. I could tell- years of knowing him- that he was calculating on what to do know. "What's so wrong with me meeting Wilfred?" she asked. "I want to meet him anyways- and I'll meet him eventually anyways."


	2. Chapter 2:Wonderful Meetings

**_Chapter 2: Newly Meetings_**

**_No one's P.O.V._**

Blood was panicking. He made sure his face was a calm mask that he so expertly wore when he was in complete, one hundred percent utter panic. Elliot stood there, his ears slightly twitching, wondering what Blood was planning to do now that he knew Wilfred was coming. Alice stood there, completely confused as to what was going on through both of the Mafia members. "Blood, we can do the plan that we talked about if you want?" Elliot said, scared he'd be rebuked. Blood thought about it. Complete silence filled the room, and Elliot flinched. To him, having Blood not answer him was like Blood rebuking him. Blood glanced at Alice, and then at Elliot. Elliot shrugged, feeling like he had nothing to lose, said, "Your call Blood." Blood nodded, and Elliot stuck his head out the door and yelled. "Come on!" Alice tilted her head, stuck in confusion.

Her confusion became loud protests when two Hatter servants ran inside, and one picked up alike and threw her over his shoulder. "HEY!" Alice shrieked. Blood gave her a grim smile, when his light green eyes clashed with her angry teal eyes. "Sorry sweetheart." Blood said. "Trust me; I'll explain everything in a bit." Alice stared at Blood and the last Blood saw of her- at least for now- was the shocked look stuck on her face.

**_Alice's P.O.V._**

I protested very loudly all the way out of the Hatter residence. We were – at the most- a mile away from the residence. "Put me DOWN! I don't care WHAT Blood said! PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked. "I'm sorry, Miss. Lindell." The servant said, and slowly put me down. "Thank you." I said, my face flustered. "I'm sorry for screaming, but can you explain why no one wants me to meet Wilfred? I mean I might not met him in the Hatters, but I'd meet him in the Clock Tower, or Heart Castle, or even the Amusement Park." I grumbled.

The two servants had split up, deciding to go and tell Blood where I'd be, and the other one would've carried me away. We slowly walked in the forest behind the Hatters. He sighed and looked at me straight in the eye… if he had a face. "miss. Lindel-" "Please, call me Alice." I interrupted him. The servant smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. The servants of the Mafia weren't all so mean- only Blood… when he tried to kill me.

"Yes Alice. Well, Blood, doesn't want you to meet Wilfred because… well to be honest Blood will probably get jealous. And new role holders have a tendency to shot people who they think are… non-role holders. But as soon as he steps past the gates- if the gatekeepers do what they normally do- he'll be fine." The servant said. I nodded. "So basically because um…" The servant struggled to say. "Because he's acting like a jealous Mafia Boss." A voice came behind me. The servant reached out quickly and shoved me behind me. Slowly he reached down and got his gun, and pointed it steadily to the person he was obvious trying to hide me from. "Protecting the Outsider aren't you? Or re you hiding her and keeping her for your stupid Mafia Boss?" the voice said. "Why you-" The servant said, about to pull the gun trigger. And then two, loud, piercing gunshots echoed in my ears, and I fell on the floor, blood scorching my fingertips.

**_Blood's P.O.V._**

I paced near the gates, wondering where that damned excuse for a role holder was. I glanced at Dee and Dum, who had transformed themselves into adults. "Hey Blood!" I heard Elliot yell. I turned around and saw that Elliot was walking towards me with a faceless. I couldn't tell any apart, and didn't care. Until Alice… "He's here, to tell us that they should be there." I understood what they we're saying. I allowed myself a small smile. At least I knew she wasn't near that cursed Wilf-

**BANG! BANG!**

My clock stopped ticking. I dropped my hat, that I had been tapping against my shoe, and I ran, the only thought racing through my head was of a certain foreigner. I could hear Elliot curse, and heard multiple people come after me. I sped up, worried something happened to her. She didn't know it, but she was everything to me. She was my reality, and hopefully my future.

I ran into the forest, not caring that a tree branch had managed to snag and cut my jacket, which I left behind. I ran harder, my breath finally catching up to me, and I pushed myself harder.

I came to a sudden stop when I got there. I saw Wilfred picking up Alice, who was on the floor. As I walked closer, I saw that Alice's white apron was stained with blood. Not looking away from Wilfred or Alice, I transformed my cane into a gun. "Bastard, you have 2 minutes to explain why Alice is unconscious and has blood on her dress." I spoke. Wilfred turned towards me and gave me a smile that made it so hard not to go and punch his face.

**_Alice's POV:_**

My head hurt, and I felt warmth around me. I tried to open my eyes, but I could barely open them. I kept them closed, and didn't move, afraid of where the warmth was coming from. Instead I concentrated on what had happened. I remembered... Blood ushering me out... Wilfred... I quickly remembered what happened, and I snapped my eyes open, already saying, "BLOOD!" I screamed. Where was he!? The arms around me tightened, and I looked up, an saw blond hair, and stormy gray eyes look into me. I flailed harder, hoping his arms would loosen. They didn't, and instead of carrying me bridal style, he flipped me over his shoulder, making me take a short quick breath. I started to kick my legs, hoping he'd put me down.

"Calm down Blood, put your gun away, or you might hurt Alice." I heard him say, and to be honest, his voice sounded warm and homey. I stilled or a moment, thinking he was trying to trick me, and then I heard Blood speak. "Put. Alice. Down." it sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth. I felt Wilfred's grip loosen, and I pushed him, and ended up rolling off his shoulder. I tried to stand, and almost fell, if Blood hadn't grabbed my waist and pulled me against his side.

I sighed in relief, and leaned into him, happy he was here. And I slowly looked at the person who had shot the Hatter servant, as if he was the Prime Minister of the Heart Castle. I peered at Wilfred and I shivered slightly. It looked like he had something on top of his head... I peered closer and my mouth opened web I realized what they were. They were ears!? Furry ones...

Elliot burst through the trees and almost fell if Blood hadn't caught his arm. I let out a small giggle, finally wrapping my head around the thought that Blood was here and I was safe.

**Wilfred's POV:**

I stared at the brunette behind Dupre. Was she crazy?! Going behind a Mafia boss like him... I flinched, memories twirling inside me.

_I stared at mother, and smiled. She didn't have a face, but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. Her red hair escaped her bun, and she bent down, and hugged me tightly. "Willy, you'll be fine. Its okay, we're replaceable. There's a role holder to make sure we're always family" she looked down at me and smiled, a smile so bright, that I hugged her back tightly, loving her more than ever, and silently promising myself I'd never lose her or my dad._

I shook my head, shaking out my memories. No time to freeze up in front of HIM. When I looked at him, I realized the brunette was staring at me with wide teal eyes... They were soft and looked very... Curious? "Ohh... You must be the Outsider Julius told me about!" I exclaimed, trying to actually meet her. I walked towards her, and she stepped out behind Blood. Funny, how his face was stone still, but I could see he was furious at me, but jealous. I laughed on the inside, not showing it to the girl. I outstretched me hand so that she could shake it. She cautiously stretched her hand, and she gently touched her hand to mine. She shook my hand, her soft hand was covered by mine. She gave my hand a soft squeeze and I did the same thing. I smiled in marvel at the warmth of her hand. I took a step back and smiled. "Is it true that you have a heartbeat?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. I laughed, and she tilted her head. 'Freak, Ace was right, Alice is adorable.' I heard a low growl, and next thing I know, Alice is on the floor, and a machine gun was in my face.

**_Nobody's POV:_**

Blood was furious. Wilfred was enjoying messing with the angry Mafia boss. Elliot was confused, and just stared at Wilfred, trying to place the sense of déjà vu. Alice jumped up, putting herself between Blood and the new role holder, who had somehow managed to find a place in her heart, like everyone here. She gave Blood a stern look, and slowly spoke, hoping to ease the literally, as in furious, Mad Hatter. "Blood," she spoke, her voice soft and gentle. "I'm fine. This blood is just from the servants," she pointed to the clock that got kicked into the bushes. She gave Blood a light smile, and then yawned. Blood quickly withdrew his machine gun, and walked over to Alice, picking her up bridal style. Alice blushed, but leaned her head against the Hatters shoulder. He smiled, content that Alice was in his arms. Alice yawned, and shook her head. "Blood can you put me down? I need to head to the Clock Tower. Julius must be worried." he asked. Blood grimaced, and softly let her stand. He grimaced when Alice wavered, and then she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Elliot!" Blood snapped, and Elliot, busy looking at Wilfred, spun around to look at Blood. "Take Alice to the Clock Tower won't you?" Blood said. Alice sighed, knowing there was point in arguing. Elliot nodded, and walked towards Alice. "You coming blonde?" He asked, looking at Wilfred. Blood gave Elliot a death glare, which Elliot shrugged off. The mentioned blonde, looked at Elliot and smiled. "Sure thing orange haired rabbit." "I am **_NOT _**a rabbit!" he yelled. Alice shook her head, and glanced around, looking for Blood. She sighed. 'He probably left already.' Alice thought wistfully. She sighed and started to walk towards the Clock Tower, not caring much that the other two were arguing. Alice yawned, and glanced at the sky. "It's still day?" she said, and rubbed her eyes again. While she was not looking where she was walking, she tripped, and braced herself to fall on the floor. When she didn't hit the floor, she cracked her eyes open, and she felt herself being straightened. She glanced back, and her face became really red. Wilfred pulled her to face him, his hands still on her waist. She blushed harder, and he laughed. She felt sleepy again, but heard Elliot screaming something like, "BASTARD! Get your hands off Alice, she's Bloods…" She closed her eyes, and slowly slumped on the floor. She was so tired. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a stone like celling. She heard some mumblings, and decided to eavesdrop, even if it was rude.

**Julius**: "What were you doing!?"

**Wilfred**: "What do you mean? I went to go get Alice like you said, and bombed into a jealous Hatter."

**Julius**: "You shot someone in front of her!"

**Wilfred**: "I didn't know. I thought he was doing the same thing he did with my parents…"

Alice shot up, and looked around, to see a trembling Wilfred, who was holding his emotions unknown to everyone around him, and a stunned Julius staring at his subordinate.


	3. Chapter 3: Normal Routines

Chapter 3: Normal Routes

**A/N: Hi! I'm so happy you guys read/commented/reviewed/favorited and/or followed my story! Thank you so much! I was so happy when I check my email, and it said that people actually guys read/commented/reviewed/favorited and/or followed my story! Anyways, I got a review that asked questions, im not sure if it was meant to be asked... but i'll answer them anyways :D They were all questions about Wilfred. So since he's not really a part of the Country of Hearts, I'll explain any questions about him. Wilfred is and at the same time isn't Julius subordinate. So yes, they do work together, but not all the time. Wilfred helps fixes clocks when Julius is occupied, of resting-which rarely happens. Wilfred main 'Role' however is that he places life into a clock. Haven't you wondered how a clock becomes a human? Ya, well that's his role. About Wilfred's 'animal' :3 yes he does have an animal form and he has little doggy ears. So he's a dog- a golden retriever btw. Any other questions? I'll answer them ;D Time for disclaimers; I do not own Heart no kuni no Alice or any characters except Wilfred, Quinn Rose does. I'll try and upload as often as I can. Enjoy :D**

**No one's POV:**

Alice walked ahead, stretching her arms above her head. She arched her back like a cat, and sighed. She had only slept for two very short time changes, but she felt refreshed. Wilfred slowly tagged along, looking anywhere but ahead of him. "Alice," he said, addressing the perky brunette ahead of him, "Do we HAVE to go to the Castle? I don't want to." he whined. Alice glanced at him, and cracked a smile. "Trust me Wilfred, if we didn't have to go we wouldn't. But Julius needs Ace, so come on." she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him with her. Wilfred started at their intertwined hands, and he looked back at Alice, who was looking cautiously around. "Alice, who are you looking for?" he asked.

Alice looked at him and put a finger to her mouth. "Shh! I'm looking around in case Peters here." Wilfred had to smile at those words, he'd seen how Wilfred acted around Alice. Being the only Outsider made everyone- even those without roles- love her. He had seen her getting attacked by the Prime Minister once when he had walked through town. After all, knowing her for about a day was enough- he knew he liked her, it was only a matter of time when he would love her. She glanced around an Wilfred tugged his hand away from Alice. Alice turned around, and covered her eyes when a bright flash appeared. She slowly creaked them open, a golden retriever stood there, wearing the same clothes as Wilfred had, a gray coat and black pants. She giggled a bit, the sight of a dog wearing human clothes funny. The dog looked at her, it's brown eyes staring into her. "I'll look go ahead to see if Peters near. Follow me and look around of Ace is coming" she heard.

She nodded, resisting the urge to hug the small dog. 'Thats so cute~' she thought. The dog ran ahead, keeping his ears open and his ears focused. He heard a noise behind him that wasn't Alice and he spun around, ready to pounce, when he saw a hand stick out of a passage that was in the bushes.

**Aces POV:**

"Great." I muttered, smiling at the sky. "I'm lost in the maze..." I shrugged and looked at the sky. "Who knows when the time period ends." I continued to walk, looking for an exit. I hears a noise above the bushes and glanced up to see a pink tail. I smiled, "Hey Mr. Kitty Cat." I yelled. The cat jumped up and looked at me. He gave me a smile and said, "You lost knight?" I looked around and smiled. "Yup. Do you know if Alice is looking for me with Wilfred?" I asked, aware that the cat might not know about Wilfred.

The cats smirk slowly became a small frown. "Yea, they were over there." he said, and pointed to the right. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. I started to walk to the left, there was a shortcut, I'm sure. I heard a small thump and felt a hand grab me and drag me away. "Hey! There's a shortcut to over there!" I said, amused. The cat stopped in front of a bush passage and pushed me. He pointed to it, and when I glanced back at him he disappeared. I walked towards it and popped my head out. I saw Alice spin around and a small dog glance at me. I smiled and walked out, brushing off leaves.

"Hey Alice." I said, and looked at the dog. I tilted my head, was that Wilfred? I had gotten lost on y way to the Clock Tower so I only knew about Wilfred through the After Images. A bright flash surrounded where the dog stood, and when I looked again, there was a man standing there.

He had blond hair, that was really bright, and he had grey eyes that reminded me of a storm. He was skinny, but looked like he could take on Peter... Which says something. I peered at him, an looked closer. "OH!" I said when I saw he had dog ears. "That explains a lot." Alice looked confused, but shrugged. "Let's get out of here before-" "ALICE MY DEAR!" I heard a shout behind me. Something red jumped and Alice moved to the side, and I was shoved backwards.

**Alice's POV:**

I saw him before anyone noticed him. I just hoped that maybe, MAYBE, Vivaldi was with him. He had turned his head a fraction, and I tried to hide, but he saw me anyways.

I tried to move towards the direction that Wilfred was standing but he grabbed me by my waist and brought me to him, when he was falling. I landed on my back, and Peter hugging me, and on top of me. I blushed and screamed, "GET OFF ME!" and the shoved him away.

"But Alice my sweet, you came to me, I knew you loved me!" Peter shouted, his face becoming really soft. I made a face, "Actually we- Wilfred and I- came here to get Ace." I replied. Peters face became hard and I sighed. Instead of jumping up and shooting both of them- Ace and Wilfred- he transformed. I tried not to glance at him, but I was still on the floor and he walked in front of me. he looked at me and then at the other guys. Ace smiled and made a grab for Peter. I struggled to resist the urge to not grab Peter and hug his little rabbit form and won. Ace threw looked at me and asked, "What should I do with him?" I shrugged. I walked over and took Peter out of Aces hands and put him down on the ground. He transformed to his human form and reached out to hug me. "Thank you my belove-" "Peter go work." I told him. He opened his mouth to come up with a comeback. "Peter if I find out that Vivaldi executed anyone, I'll hate you." I said, not actually caring if Vivaldi did or didn't kill anyone- I still didn't like Peter much. He sighed and said, "Anything for my sweet." I sighed and started towards the exit when I remembered about Aces directional problems. I walked back, and shared a look with Wilfred and we both grabbed Aces arm- not willing to let him get lost.

"Julius!" Wilfred shouted, opening the Clock Tower door. Julius glanced upwards and cracked a very rare smile. "Yes?" he said. Wilfred playfully shoved Ace ahead of him. Ace laughed. "They helped me out a lot! I didn't expect to be here for 3 maybe 7 time periods." He said with a smile.

I shook my head, as I made coffee for 3. I put each one in front of them, as they all sat down at the table. "Alice you didn't make one for yourself?" Wilfred asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, Blood dropped by Alice." I turned my complete attention to Julius. "He did?" I asked blushing. I hadn't seen him for a whole... Day I'll say since time was time periods not days.

I noticed that Wilfred stared at his coffee. I remembered what had happened yesterday.

**_'I stared at Wilfred, not caring that I was in my night dress. "... What happened?" Julius asked. Wilfred shuttered, and it sounded like he was fighting demons. "He tore everything that was important to me apart, and didn't think twice about it." he said. I got up and hugged Wilfred. Julius and Wilfred gave me blank stares. I felt blood rush to my face. "I know how it feels Wilfred." I said, remembering when Mother had died, and how Edith said those words- not caring if it stung.'_**

"He came by to tell you he invites you to come to his tea party." I looked at Julius. "It's like the Ball Vivaldi held remember?" Julius said. I nodded, and inwardly shuddered, remembering how Blood and I didn't get along. "so everyone's invited?" I asked, putting the books I had left 2 days ago away. "Yes, but only ones with duties will attend this one." Julius spoke.

I stopped, book in my hand. "But... I don't HAVE a duty." I said. Wilfred finally spoke up. "Tour Blood's girl right?" I blushed and nodded. "Your also an Outsider. Two roles already." he replied. I sighed. "Wait... Is this a formal event?" I asked. Wilfred nodded. "As far as I know- from what Julius told me," said Wilfred while said clock maker started to fix the clocks, "Suits and dresses are required. I sighed. "I'm going to the Hatters and asking a servant for help. I'll be back as soon as I can. Or actually, maybe I'll go ask Vivaldi." I said, waving to them as I headed out the door.

I felt as though someone was watching me leave, and felt that something bad was going to happen. I shrugged it off, but couldn't get rid of the feeling.

**A/N: I should probably add this: I'll try and upload every Weekend and Wednesday or Thursday. But exams start next week, on March 7 or something so if I do upload it might be short. But I'll try to upload since writing this is fun and getting your reviews/subscriptions/favorites are really neat. Thanks for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for What!

_**A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading my story! Anyways, you have to use some infrencing to find out whats gonna happen in the fifth chapter. I already started to work on it! Anyways, Disclaimers: i don not own HnKnA, Quinn Rose does, however i do own Wilfred. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Preparing for What?!**

**_No One's POV:_**

Alice was secretly happy. Super happy. She was happy that Blood had gone and formally invited her-instead of her guessing she was going. She blushed when she remembered the last time she saw him. She realized slowly, that she did love him- and that it was different then from her ex. she stopped a mile away from the Clock Tower. She needed a dress, but she didn't want to go to the Hatters- who knew what Blood would make her wear.

She groaned. Her options were limited. She could ask Vivaldi- but risk being caught by Peter. She would go into town, but she only had around five dollars. She sighed and headed towards the latter. She wanted to visit Vivaldi- but the thoughts of Peter freaked her out. She didn't want to deal with him.

"Alice! ~" She heard a voice say behind her. She cautiously turned around, and a smile burst on her face. "Vivaldi!" she said. Alice ran up to Vivaldi and stood in front of her. "Alice, where are you going?"

**_Vivaldi's POV:_**

"Where are you going Alice?" We asked- curious why she hadn't visited the Castle. She blushed. She's so cute~! We wish Blood would just marry her so she could be our sister-in-law. "Umm... Well Julius told me Blood had invited me to his tea party..." she paused and glanced nervously at us. We nodded- telling we already knew and was invited.

"Well… um… I'm looking for a dress." Our eyes widened, and we clasped out hands together. YES! We took a chance. And said, "Alice, Alice! We could give you a dress!" we said excitedly. A smile burst on her face. "I was going to head to the Castle but I didn't want to bump into Peter." She said. "That delusional rabbit!" we exclaimed. Alice giggled.

Alice smiled. "But I doubt he will if I walked in with you." We gave her a smiled and grabbed her hand. We continued walking, dragging Alice with me. Imagine his face. We giggled. "Vivaldi! Where are we going?!" Alice shrieked

**_No One's POV:_**

Vivaldi gave Alice a rare smile. "We were supposed to meet Blood in the Rose Garden." Alice blushed, but allowed Vivaldi to drag her towards the Rose Garden. They walked into the woods, avoiding what they could tell was an arguing subordinate and two twins.

They walked into a clearing. Roses surrounded a small table with three seats. Alice smiled, remembering when Blood had brought her back. Her smile slowly turned the other way around when she remembered that Peter had entered the garden.

"Blood~!" Vivaldi shouted. Alice smiled, no one could make the Queen of Hearts wait. A top hat appeared, and the powerful Mafia boss appeared. He seemed a bit stunned when he saw Alice standing next to his older sister. His stunned expression turned into a very frustrated one. Alice flinched backwards.

'Is that…. Is he mad that I'm here?' Alice thought. 'Maybe coming here with Vivaldi was a bad idea.' Blood turned his back at them, and started to walk towards the table. Vivaldi followed, and left Alice alone, debating if she should take her chance and leave. Blood glanced back, and seeing a very confused Alice, walked back to her.

"Young lady, will you not accompany us for tea?" He asked her. Alice took this as his apology for acting a bit cold, and that he wanted her with him. She gave him a smile, and his clocked ticked faster. She took his hand, and was surprised when he pulled her against him. He lowered his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Can you drink some tea for me, and I need to ask Vivaldi a question." Shivers ran through Alice's spine and she heard Blood chuckle. "Su-sure." She managed to get out.

She laughed, and with her, walked over to the table. She felt his hand on the her back, and she blushed.

**_Blood's POV:_**

I hugged Alice against my side. I didn't want her to think that I was mad at her, it was just that I wanted to ask Sister something.

I left Alice drinking tea. I grabbed my sister and against her protest I dragged her away from Alice- she couldn't hear what I was going to say anyways.

"BLOOD!" I heard Alice shriek. I glance back at her, and saw that she was being carried by a bunch of faceless. I automatically pulled my cane into a gun, and I see Vivaldi turn her cane into short little handgun. I rolled my eyes at that- momentarily forgetting Alice. I saw Vivaldi rush up to Alice, and I followed. I saw a faceless shout something, and saw how Alice was throwing everything she had to get out.

**_No Ones POV:_**

While Blood had dragged Vivaldi away, people without faces slowly and quietly crept up behind her. She was paying attention to her thoughts- that were all about Blood. She felt hands grasp her upper arms and she turned around when she felt herself begin thrown up in the air and felt her breath being caught when her stomach hit a shoulder.

That's when she started to panic. She started to kick and yell, but they had covered her mouth. It was only when she blindly grabbed hair and yanked, was she able to yell, "BLOOD!" she felt someone smack her, and she felt dizzy. She heard screams and felt something under her move. She heard screaming and that was when she felt shadows start to cover her.

"WE DID IT!" she heard screaming around her. She felt her hands being tied as well as her ankles, but whatever had hit her left her with enough strength to be conscious, but not to be able to open her hands. She heard a crackle of branches, and then a lot of gun shots. She felt someone pick her up, and carry her bridal style. She felt her cheek being pressed into something soft and warm. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. What she could manage to say was, "Blood..." before she was lost in sleep.

Her savor looked at her, his yellow eyes inspecting her. He slowly put her down and untied her. He groaned when He saw that the rope had made marks in her wrists. He picked her up again and headed towards the Amusement Park. He was kinda pissed off that Alice said Blood even if he hasn't been the one to rescue her.

"I'll let the old man tell the Hatter." Boris said. He walked to the Amusement Park. "BORIS!" he heard Gowland yell. Boris spun around, careful not to make a lot of movement. Gowland saw the passed out girl, and looked at Boris, completely curious. "What happened?" Gowland said. 'If Boris took Alice from Blood...' Gowland thought.

"I saw some faceless carry her into the forest so I shoot them all and brought her here." Boris replied, his pinkish purple ears twitching. Gowland sighed, and motioned for Boris to follow him. They walked into the nurses part of the Amusement Park and layer Alice down. "We need to tell the Hatter that you found her." Gowland signed out. Boris nodded his head. Gowland snapped his fingers and an Amusement Park employ came into the room. "Go tell Blood that Alice is in the Amusement Park please." he said, focusing his attention on Alice.

The Amusement Park employ nervously pulled at her hair and nodded her head, heading out to Hatter Territory. She walked on and on until she finally made it to the gates. She peered around, and saw that the gate keepers weren't there. She cautiously walked up to the Hatters front door and gently knocked. It took about two tries until the door knocked, revealing a Hatter maid. Now if Alice was there, she would've realized that the two employees were sister. The Amusement Park employ smiled and told her sister, "Hi! I need to speak to Mr. Dupre- it's about Alice." The Hatter maid nodded, and motioned for her to follow her.

They reached Bloods room, and the maid knocked on the door. "Boss, it's an Amusement Park employ, she mentioned something about Alice." silence. "Sir?" she asked again. The door opened to reveal a very Mad Hatter. He pointed at the brightly colored servant. "Come in." he said in a hard voice. Her Hatter sister gave her a tightly worried smile, and bowed to her Boss. The blond employ cautiously walked into the room, standing anxiously. Everyone knew how cruel the Mafioso could be when he was mad.

Caught up in her thoughts, she's hadn't noticed he was growing weary. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She flinched when her back slammed the wall. "Where. Is. Alice." Blood said through gritted teeth. "She's at the Amusement Park. From what I heard Boris saw her being taken into the forest so he shot everyone and took Alice to the Amusement Park." she said as fast as she could.

Blood released her and quickly got his hat and cane, and left the room, leaving behind a befuddled Amusement Park employee. "ELLIOT!" Blood shouted, everyone in the mansion heard him. Elliot appeared at the end of the hall and ran towards his Boss. "Did you find Alice yet?" The orange haired subordinate asked. Blood had told him what happened- but not about Vivaldi. Blood gave a sharp nod and walked out, Elliot following on his heels.

They headed it the mansion, and practically ran towards the Amusement Park. Blood burst through the health room doors and stopped when he caught sight of Alice and... Wilfred?!

**_Bloods POV:_**

I stood there, frozen in my tracks when I saw Alice laughing at something the stupid role holder was saying. I want to walk out of the room. I want to grab Alice and kiss her- she was safe. I want to punch the lights out of Wilfred. Elliot cleared his throat and both of them turned around. Wilfred's face dropped while Alice's lit up. She jumped out of the bed and momentarily forgetting everyone, threw herself at e. Her arms wrapped around my waist and my arms around her waist. She squeezed me tight and I placed my chin on top of her head.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you." I muttered. Alice chuckled, and I felt warmth flow through my body. Only Alice could do this to me. I pulled her against my side and looked at Boris, who's tail was moving behind him. I gave him a smile of complete gratitude. "Thanks Boris." I said. Boris looked stunned and he smiled. "You're welcome Hatter. I would've thought you were tearing up the whole Country of Hearts looking for her." he smirked.

I held Alice closer to me. I glared at Wilfred- who only shrugged and gave me a smile. I growled. Alice looked at me with wide curious teal eyes, and I felt exposed- like she could read my mind. Alice glanced over at Wilfred and raised her hand- in a good bye wave. "See you soon Wilfred." Alice said. Wilfred smiled at her and glanced me in the eyes. I could see the challenge in his eyes. "See ya soon Alice." he said. I quickly picked Alice up bridal style, and she looked at me with curious eyes. I gave her a teasing smile and said, "You're tired aren't you?" she nodded and I started to walk out- heading towards the Mansion. I stopped just outside the door, and turned around. "Thank you Boris for finding her. And thank you Gowland for telling me she was here." Silence filled the room. No one was used to the great Mafioso saying thanks to anyone- even Mary, I thought. I snickered. "Now bye Mary." I heard Gowland start to take out his violin- which to be honest- was worse than him playing it. I rushed out, Elliot close by.

I closed my office door and sighed. Alice looked up from the couch, laying on it, her head on the arm of the sofa and her body curled up. I smiled at her and walked to my office, laying down my hat as I did so. I started to do some paper work, when I glanced over at Alice. She was breathing softly and evenly. I walked over to her and studied her face. I smirked. How could a mere, ordinary Outsider make my clock tick any faster? I slowly bent down and kissed her. I slowly got up and walked out of the office leaving a note for Alice, explaining that I went to talk to Vivaldi.

"You want me to do WHAT!?" she screeched, her really curly hair bouncing. I sighed and drank some tea. "Yes, you CAN do that for me right?" I asked, giving her a cold glare. She smiled. "We are happy Brother. we thought you'd never ask her!" she smiled brightly and I sighed. "Just ask her how she feels, and leave the rest to me Vivaldi." I replied. My clock was ticking wildly. Everything was falling into place. Soon, everyone would know that Alice was mine- and I wouldn't share with anyone. And all because she'd become a Hatter.

**_Alice's POV: (A bit after Blood came back from chatting to Vivaldi)_**

I woke up, and sat upright. I glanced around and remembered that I was at the Hatters. I looked around to see if I could spot Blood. I saw a red rose on the table- but not him. I walked up and read the note that was attached with the rose.

_'Alice, I went to talk I Vivaldi. It should only take a few minutes. I'll be back before it changes time periods- its day right now._

_Love, Blood Dupre'_

I glanced outside the window. It was dusk. I stretched and walked outside. I peered around and kept walking. I had left a note for Blood;

_'Blood, I went back to the Clock Tower. I'm sure Julius is worried- probably hearing the rumors that I was kidnapped. I also need to go to the Heart Castle to get a dress. Vivaldi told me she'd give me one. I'll be back to visit soon._

_Love, Alice._'

I walked on, noticing how bright the dusk looked like. I continued to walk down the hall, past the kitchen where I could see Elliot staring at the oven- probably waiting for his cookies. I giggled. I continued to walk out. I took a deep breath and started to walk toward the Clock Tower, really anxious. I really wanted to get over the dress thin so I could spend time with Blood. I walked on, wondering if Blood ever bothered thinking about the future.


	5. Chapter 5:Surprinsgly Asked, Wonderful!

**_A/N: Hey guys! Somebody already told me that they figured out what Blood was planning... :D that's good. 'Cause I ruin it at the end :D no more Inferring! Well the dream will mean something... So ;D anyways I do have to give some credit to FallenAngelVamp (Guest) she gave me the new idea for the party thing. Review review review please! It helps me ^.^ Disclaimers: Sadly, I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any character: Quin Rose does. I do own Wilfred. :D Enjoy~~~_**

**Chapter 5: Surprisingly Asked, What a Wonderful Question**

**_No Ones POV:_**

Alice ran through the forest. She could see him up ahead, so she ran- away from that excuse of a man and towards him. She pushed away tree limbs and almost slipped, but managed to catch herself. She ran and ran. Her breath became short and choppy. She felt like collapsing on the floor. But she knew she couldn't. She kept running, she HAD to get away. She could still see his face, cruel and hard. She could feel her heart break into little pieces. But she didn't stop running. Alice felt a branch scratch her, and she could feel wind stinging against her cut.

But she couldn't stop. She kept running. She tripped over a branch and fell, tumbling down the hill. When she made it to the bottom and she sat up, she saw the most important person in Wonderland face her most dreaded person in her world, and her heart was ripped apart, when she lost the one that gave her a reason to stay in this Wonderful Wonderland.

Alice shot up, gasping, and shaking slightly. She started to cry, tears slipping down her cheek. Her hand was a fist where her heart was pounding frantically. "No, no, no." she chanted to herself. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream." she said, and lightning lit up the night sky, and thunder booming around her. She hugged herself, unable to stop the tears. "Alice?" she heard a voice say. She glanced to get right and saw a blue haired clock maker peer at her. His face became shocked when he realized that she was crying. He slowly walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Alice... Are you alright?"

Alice gasped, trying to calm down. But she couldn't. The images wouldn't disappear from her mind and she kept seeing him fall on the floor, bleeding. And she couldn't move- not in the dream. She panicked and screamed but she couldn't rush up to him. Until it was too late. She would get up and run towards him, but the moment she reached him, he changes into a clock.

Blood had changed into a clock in her dream, and her ex had killed Blood. She gasped again, and pain sprouted in her stomach. She ran towards the bathroom, ignoring a concerned Julius, and threw up.

She washed her mouth out. She stated at herself in the mirror, and momentarily forgot where she was. For a moment- even a brief second- she was back in her world. Staring at herself in the mirror, she remembered that after her ex had used her, she used to stare at the mirror. Each bolt of lightning and the boom of the thunder was like traveling back.

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder. "Alice, are you okay?" she heard Julius asked, concern tinting his voice. She nodded, an fell on the bathroom floor- to exhausted to get up and open her eyes.

Julius picked her up and placed her on her bed. He sighed and took her tempeture. It's was normal. He looked at her sleeping figure and smiled. He loved her; he truly and deeply loved her... As a child. He loved her in the way her father should've supported Alice when her mother had died. But Julius took the job and didn't complain. He was happy to have her by his side, and was happier when he realized that they would both stay in that fatherly-daughter relationship.

He paced the room, wondering what was wrong with Alice. It was the first time she was actually sick in Wonderland. He glanced at her again and sighed. "As long as she doesn't have a fever... I guess it's fine." he said to no one but himself. He sat down at his desk and started to work on his clocks, waiting for the directionally challenged Ace to come and drop off some clocks.

The front door swung open and Julius lazily looked up, expecting Ace. He stood up abruptly seeing a women in a Heart traveling dress. "Vivaldi." he said, his tone hard. He always got most of his clocks from the Heart Castle, telling him that they really didn't care about his hard work on his clocks.

The Queen smiled at the Clock Maker. "Hello Julius." said Vivaldi, slowly entering the Tower. "Bot to be rude or anything," Julius said, sitting back down, "But what are you doing here?" Vivaldi smiled. "We came to visit Alice!" she said. Julius pointed towards the bed.

"She just threw up a few minutes ago. I'm not sure you should move her." Vivaldi worriedly rushed towards the bed, kneeling on the side of it. She smiled at Alice's sleeping face. She snapped her fingers and two Castle guard soldiers walked in and looked at their Queen.

"Carry Alice for us while we head back to the Castle." she snapped. The solider nodded and carefully scooped Alice into his arms. Julius looked at the Queen. "Why are you taking Alice?" he asked, slowly rising up from his seat.

She waved at him. "We are only taking her so she can prepare for the Tea Party." she answered. "But Alice might be sick!" Julius said, a bit outraged. Vivaldi only laughed. "Clock Maker, you forgot that we have tea that cures all illnesses." she answered with a small laugh. Julius sighed, and didn't protest any further when they left.

Alice felt arms gently picked her up, and she groaned. She tried to open her eyes but all she managed to do was flutter them before she gave up. She felt a nice, warm breeze and she was lost again. Vivaldi walked next to the Castle guard. She glanced at Alice and gave her a fond smile. She bit her younger, trying to hold back her laughter.

'OH Alice's face when she finds out what Blood has planned for her.' Vivaldi thought. She chuckled and continued to walk, anxious to get Alice to the Castle and cure her- and find some much needed information.

Blood sighed and opened the door into his bedroom/office. He stopped when he saw the sofa that had previously held a sleeping brunette, was now empty. He glanced around and noticed that in his desk, a light blue hand kerchief sat there- with a letter underneath. Blood read the note, his hand slowly picking up the hand kerchief, and raising it to his nose, smelling the scent that could only be Alice.

He sighed and used this as an excuse to get 'things' prepared. First he went into town- even though it irked him to be with so many people he couldn't tell apart. So it was troublesome for him when he had to be in a shootout and couldn't tell which one was actually from his territory.

First on his long list of 'What-To-Do-Before-Alice-Gets-Back-To-The-Mansion', list was to pick a location. He wanted his rose garden... but not everyone knew about it... He sighed. And then quickly decided that it didn't matter- he wanted Alice to get married where she had settled everything.

He walked into a clothing store. As soon as he was spotted, a faceless employee went to him, pestering him with questions. He shoved her off with an, "I know what I'm doing." the employee nodded and slowly backed away.

Blood stared at himself, content with his image. He took his suit off, his image glancing back in the mirror. He walked out, feeling content with the suit.

"I don't want a tea party... No... My event will be a tea party with a mascarade ball." Blood said while paying for the suit.

He could hear the words flying now. 'Rumors spread by me are spread really fast.' Blood thought happily. He walked to the jewelry shop, and slyly looked around. He didn't want to worry about seeing another one with duties. He quickly walked in, and bought two precious things.

Alice slowly woke up. She felt a bit dizzy, but when she slowly sat up, she realized that she wasn't at the Clock Tower anymore. She was at... She groaned.

The door burst open, and a white haired rabbit popped in the room. "ALICE! My dear, you fill me with cheer! You're up, and that's all that matters!" Peter yelled, and made a leap for Alice. Alice instinctively jumped towards the right, avoiding the Prime Minister, but tumbling out of the bed. She fell on the floor with a soft 'ouch.'

Peter jumped over the bed to make sure Alice was fine. She nodded, ignoring his words and tried to remember how she got there.

"Alice! We see you are awake!" she heard a voice say from the door way and glance up, to see the Queen of Hearts with the King. Alice smiled, and swiftly ran over to her to get cover from the white rabbit.

"Vivaldi!" Alice smiled, and stepped to the left, ending up with a Peter falling on his face. "Alice, why are you acting so cruel to me?" Peter said, with a soft 'poof' and a bunny hopped in front of Alice. Alice stared at Peter, who simply peered up at her. Vivaldi grabbed Alice's hand, and before Alice or Peter could protest, dragged Alice into the 'secret hobby' room.

Vivaldi closed the door, while Alice took a seat. Vivaldi slowly turned around and made her way to Alice. She sat down on the floor, and grabbed a soft stuffed animal and hugged it tightly.

"What!?" Alice screeched, a blush covering her face. "You heard us. Do you?" Vivaldi peered, completely curious and dying to find the information for her little brother. Alice fidgeted and played with a strand of hair. "Well... I ... Umm.." "Alice," Alice looked up as stared into the serious face of Vivaldi.

"Tell us, or we will execute all those in the Castle." Alice looked up, embarrassment and confusion covered her face. "Vivaldi... I guess... I realized the other day actually, that I umm... That I love... That I love Blood." she blurted out, ducking her face in embarrassment. Vivaldi smiled, happy Bloods plans wouldn't go without fail.

"But sometimes, I feel like he doesn't even think of the future." Alice said. Vivaldi gave Alice a broad smile, and said, "Oh, believe us, he does."

*** **_Later at the Clock Tower_** ***

Julius bent his head, focusing on the clock in his hand. He knew that it was missing a bolt, but he was too busy to actually go to town and buy one. "Hey Julius, I'm heading out, need anything?" Wilfred said, pulling a confused Ace outside with him. "Yes, actually I need a bolt for this." Julius said, raising the clock in the air. Wilfred nodded and headed out. Julius sighed and continued to work on another clock. After around 5 clocks he slumped in his chair. He took off his glasses, and his eyes widened.

The door opened, revealing a top hatted Mafioso. Blood walked in, and Julius asked, "What do you want Blood?" Blood smiled and dragged an EMPTY seat toward Julius. Blood glanced at the shocked Julius and had to laugh. "Don't worry Julius- I won't shoot you this time, Alice would be upset of I did." at the mention of the Outsider, Julius relaxed.

"I was just here to ask you a question Julius. Since you seem to be like, Alice's parents I have a question I want to ask you." Blood said. Julius looked up, shocked at Bloods words.

Blood glanced awkwardly at Julius, and continued. He already knew the information he had asked Vivaldi, she had sent a Heart Solider to tell him earlier that day- in code of course. "I really love Alice, Julius. So I'm here to ask you, not that I care about your opinion, but I'm here to ask you for Alice's hand in marriage."

Julius stared, open mouthed at the Hatter. Blood smiled and slowly stood up, transforming his cane into a gun.

"Any problems?" the Hatter said. "Actually," said the Clock Maker, "I do have something I want to talk to you about involving Alice."

**_A/N: Hey! Did you enjoy the ending? I do :D Exams start this Wednesday T^T But I'll still post :3 Exams are just evil things -.- I might start another Fan fic. My friend told me she wanted one about Dee x Dum, and to be honest I think they're hot when thy turn older / so I might start that. See ya on Wednesday/ Thursday! 3 don't forget: REVIEW please: 3 it helps a lot!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Wonderfully Unique

**_A/N: Hey! Thanks again for reading! ;D It helps me a lot. :3 Thank you for the reviews! 3 ... I don't know what to say... Oh! I should probably say this is where the plot starts I unfold, but I'll leave that for inferences. ;3 the dream is in inference. Something; a warning for her. Disclaimers: I do not own H.n.K.n.A. Or any characters by Quin Rose, although I'd love too. I do own Wilfred! Enjoy~~_**

**_Chapter 6: Nothing Wonderfully Unique_**

**_No one's POV:_**

The Hatter glared at the Clock Maker, and slowly lowered his gun. "What do you want to talk about?" he glared. Julius sighed, and sat down. "I think she's blending well into this world, but to be honest, I don't want to see her leave the Tower."

Blood tensed at these words, and prepared to take out his gun. Julius sighed and looked into the man's green eyes. "Just… let her visit once and a while. She's like a daughter to me…. and I just, don't want to lose her." Julius said, a blush creeping onto his face.

The Hatter nodded, and started to walk out, stopping at the door once. "I think I can do that- just for old favors." Said Dupre, as he walked out. Julius sighed, and slowly looked around, realizing that he wouldn't be able to test Alice's coffee, but that the Mafia boss would. Unknowingly, tears sprung in his eyes, and slowly started to trail down.

He walked towards a mirror, and thought, "Fuck! Why am I... I knew Alice couldn't stay here forever..." He sighed and wiped away the water from his eyes that he refused to believe were tears.

Alice waved back, continuing her way towards the Clock Tower. She happily hummed to herself, happy that if she came back, Peter would be at the Amusement Park and then the Hatters doing negotiations.

She glanced around, and when she saw no one she began to run, not fighting the hrs any longer. She felt so relieved telling Vivaldi that she was in love with Blood.

Wind whipped past her and she had to laugh; it felt so free to not have to have the secret to herself. She came to a stop when she reached the Clock Tower and slowly pushing the door open, and popped her head in first; to see where Julius was. She sighed when she spotted the blue haired mortician.

"Oh Julius..." she said, and got a blanket from the bed. She spread the blanket on the shoulders of a sleeping blue haired person. She gently laid him down, instead of his head balancing in his hands. She removed the clocks so that they wouldn't fall or move, and carefully peered around, looking for a piece of paper.

She smiled when she found one, and quickly wrote a note saying she'd be at the Castle while Vivaldi got her dress ready. She was just about to leave when she heard; "...Please... Let Alice... Visit... Hatter..." she glances back, and stared at the Clock Maker in astonishment. She shrugged it off, 'Must be having a weird dream.' She walked back towards the Castle, and then stopped. "I haven't talked to Blood in a while..." she said out loud.

"Hey Alice!" she heard a voice say from behind her. She spun around and greeted the man with a smile. "Hey Wilfred, haven't seen you around lately." Wilfred smiled, "Well ya, you've been out a lot." She blushed and peered at him. "Where were you?" Wilfred shrugged and responded, "Doing my role- I was at the Hatters." Alice looked at Wilfred and said, "By any chance... Did you... Umm did you see Blood?" she asked.

What she didn't expect was Wilfred to turn around and say, "As much as I hate to say his name, I did see that stupid Hatter." With those words, Wilfred fell to the floor with a grunt, leaving a confused Alice to take care of him.

**_Wilfred's POV:_**

Shivers ran through my body as I said that fucking Hatters name. I fell on the ground, memories racking my brain, taking me back before I was a role holder. Before I had even set eyes on the Outsider, or that Hatter.

_I ran into the room, pushing those aside. I saw my mom drop a gun, and I heard a sick cackle, an I screamed, "NOOOO!" I sprung myself in front of her but it was too late. The bullet rang, and I could see it fly past me, and hit Mothers chest. She fell on the floor, and I held her, tears streaming down my *'face'. "no..."_

_ I sobbed, and heard another bullet ring. I spun around, in time to watch my father fall on the floor. I sat there, frozen, and cold, with my mother in my arms and my father a few feet away from me. Tears trailed down my face, and I hunched over, hugging my mother close to me. In a blink of an eye, my mother transformed into a clock, as did my dad. I glanced upwards to see a tall figure with raven colored hair glance at me, and turn his machine gun back into a cane. He gave me a cold smirk, and walked away, followed by a rabbit-looking guy, who glanced back once._

I woke up, surprised to be on a bed. I glanced around and noticed I was at the Clock Tower. I slowly sat up, and remembered that the last person to see me was Alice. I glanced next to me, surprised, and sort of happy to see Alice curled up next to me. I patted her brunette hair, and smiled. I felt peaceful, relaxed. It was nice…. Until that blasted Hatter showed up.

**_No Ones POV:_**

The door swung open to reveal Blood. Blood stared at Wilfred, and without a second thought, pulled out his gun. Without a warning he started to fire, causing Alice to jump up. Wilfred tried to push her out of the way, but it seemed like fate- the bullet scraped her arm. Alice cried in pain, confused about her surroundings considering she just woke up. Julius ran downstairs with a gun in his hand.

At the door stood the pissed off Hatter who had previously asked for Alice's hand and a worried Wilfred next to a confused and terrified Alice. "Blood!" Julius snapped, and Bloods green eyes turned towards the man, and Julius saw a jealousy that had never been in Bloods eyes.

Without a second thought, Blood turned on his heel and walked out, jealousy covering his face. As he walked out, he heard fumbling and then heard a, "Alice, WAIT!" and heard rushing footsteps. He was about to turn around- grab Alice and leave- when he felt a pair of small, delicate arms wrap around him.

He turned around, and glanced down, his jealousy vanishing. "Blood..." she said cautiously. Blood shrugged her off and put space between them. "I guess I wasn't wrong when I thought you slept around with everyone." Blood said, trying to shove away his hurt. It stung like hell when he saw Wilfred's soft expression and he saw red when he saw Alice curled up next to him. He turned to face Alice, and his clock stopped ticking when he saw that Alice ducked her head, and that her fist were clenched.

"Blood Dupre... Mad Hatter... Head of the Mafia... Tea Addict... Vivaldi's little brother..." she glared at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't care WHO you are, but I DON'T sleep with men!" she screamed. Blood glared at her. "Are you sure?" he asked in his annoying tone of his. He had completely disregarded what Vivaldi had said- about Alice loving him.

"Blood... I love you... So I can't be sleeping with men." she replied. Blood glanced at her, shock filling his eyes. His heart ticked faster and faster and faster.

'Surely we can have clock attacks...' He though. Alice spun on her feet and rushed towards the forest. Blood quickly snapped out of his shocked state and quickly ran after her. She kept running and running and running. This time, she wanted to get away from this Wonderlander.

Blood saw that Alice almost tripped and when he noticed where they were, he pushed himself faster, until he finally caught up with her. He reached for her arm... And pulled her to a sudden stop, pulling her close to him.

Alice was breathing heavily, but she was too embarrassed to look into Bloods face. She felt his diners grab her chin softly, and she looked up, in time to see Blood bend down and kiss her.

She gasped, allowing Blood an entrance into her mouth. Blood groaned when his tongue tangled with her. His hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and the other hand lightly stroked her face. Alice slowly relaxed in his arms, and returned the kiss, her hands resting on his chest. She felt Bloods lip move towards her chin, and she let her head fall back. She felt Blood smile against her neck, and they slowly parted from each other, breathing deeply.

Blood stared at Alice, and walked over to a rose bush and picked one out. He walked over towards Alice and handed her the rose.

"Will you go to my party as MY partner?" Alice stared at the Hatter, her heart beating unevenly in her chest. "Blood..."

**_A/N: Oh, I might not follow the days I post this on. I pretty busily with tests and sometimes I'm not so... I might post when I finish so... I do think I might start the Dee x Dum Romance fic. And maybe a 1D one since my friend, Kerri Horan, is being annoying and not updating I might just have to work on mine. She's the one who asked me for the Dee x Dum one. Anyway *: it's in Alice in the Country of Joker, Circus and Liars Game book 1. Alice explains something about the 'Faceless.' :3 she says that they do have faces but they're faded, therefore harder to see. ;D At the end he's not asking her to be his wife. He's simply asking to be her escort._**

**_I forgot to add Nightmare! T^T I will though! ;D_**

**_Until next time! (-_•)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Warning of a Challenge

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update! To be honest when it was Saturday, I didn't even had the title T.T Forgive me! Anyways then I hit a writer's block! Dx my worst fear. But my friend Kerri Horan helped me so top hats off to her! ;D I tried I make this long so it could've been worth the wait. Disclaimers: I don't own H.n.K.n.A. But I do own Wilfred. He's completely OC. ;D Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7: A Warning for a Challenge**_

**_No Ones POV:_**

"Blood..." Alice said, looking at Blood, and taking the red rose from his hand. Without hesitation she threw herself into his arms and muttered, "Of course Blood!" She said, hugging him tightly. He smiled and slowly pushed her away. He smiled at her and said, "I have to go prepare the ball." and with that he left. Alice stared dumbly at the spot where Blood had once stood and she sighed. She shuddered at the sudden cold breeze and wrapped her thin arms around herself, heading towards the castle.

Alice fell on to the bed, tired as hell. "Who knew trying on dresses for hours while dealing with Peter and Ace would be painful?" Alice said while stretching. She yawned and fell asleep, curling up like a ball.

"Well Alice." said a voice. Alice got up and glanced slightly upwards. A smile lit her face and it dimmed a bit. "... You're hiding from Gray aren't you?" she said and glanced up. Nightmare was floating above her with a calm expression.

"No! Gray should treat me with more respect! I'm important!" Nightmare chanted. Alice laughed and Nightmare smiled. He floated in front of her and stared into her teal eyes. He looked into her eyes and chuckled. Alice blushed when she realized what he was doing.

"NIGHTMARE!" She yelled, "Stop reading my mind!" Nightmare backed off, coughing a bit. Alice looked at him, concern filling her. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded and she saw that he didn't have any blood stains like he normally did.

"Hey Alice what do you think about the new role holder?" he asked. Alice tilted her head and thought about Wilfred. "He's not that bad... But I have a feeling that he doesn't like Blood at all." Nightmare bit back a laugh. "Wilfred would rather die three million and one times painfully instead of even being in the same room as Dupre." Alice tilted her head and Nightmare smiled at her. "Let me show you why." he said, placing his fingertip on her forehead. Alice closed her eyes and gasped.

_**Alice's POV:**_

I gasped when images hit my head. I felt memories that weren't my own go by and all I could do was clench my hands into fists. I was looking through someone else's eyes; Wilfred's, I guessed.

I felt panic surge through Wilfred's body- which I guessed thought the vision felt like mine. I ran and ran towards a small house and threw the door open. I stopped when I saw a red headed lady fall on the floor. I felt pain stab my entire body and I run to catch her. I felt tears run onto my checks. I glanced upwards and felt my heart tear in two. A man with blonde hair also falls on the floor and more tears fall. I hugged the lay close to me and all of a sudden she and the man turn into clocks. I gasp and stare at the clocks. I look at the person who had just shot what I guessed were Wilfred's parents. I felt my- Alice's not Wilfred's - heart stop.

I stared into Bloods ice cold green eyes and I felt Wilfred's fury. I closed my eyes waiting to be shot but only to open them again when I heard a smirk. Blood walked out the door, with Elliot following behind him.

I opened my eyes and stared into Nightmare's eyes. "You see Alice? That's why you have to keep an eye on Wilfred whenever he's around you. He knows that Blood loves you-" "He doesn't. He never told me but I told him." I said smiling even though I wanted to frown.

Nightmare smiled. "You are Bloods girlfriend though. You're important to Blood, meaningful. So just became one of the Mafias weak spot. Just remember that Wilfred could pose a threat to you and Blood."

_**No Ones POV:**_

Alice woke up, clutching the seats tightly in her hand. Out loud she said, "Wilfred's not bad… he's… misunderstood?" she asked herself. She heard a timid knock on the door; a Heart maid opened the door. She held out a beautiful dress, and Alice smiled.

Alice twirled happily in the dress, ( manga/heart_no_kuni_no_alice/v05/c028/) and she fingered the strap, and the necklace that came with it. She stared at the mirror and smiled. She thought he looked nice- she was Bloods girl after all and she had to look presentable. She took off her dress and headed to tell Vivaldi she was going to the Clock Tower to get ready for the Party.

Blood examined the jewelry and smiled at the clerk. "This is exactly what I want." he stared at the light blue gemstone. He paid the Clerk the money and walked out happily. Everything was going as planned... Blood stopped and glared at the man who smiled at him.

"Wilfred." Blood growled. Wilfred smiled, his eyes holding amusement. "Why, if it isn't my favorite Hatter?" Wilfred confidently took a step towards the seething Hatter. "Do you remember who I am?" Wilfred asked, throwing Blood off balance. "What?" Blood asked, squinting at the blonde. Wilfred expression turned into anger, and was gone in two seconds. He smiled and lazily waved at the Hatter.

Wilfred glanced around Blood and asked, "Where's Alice?" Blood sneered at the man. "That young lady is none of YOUR concern." Wilfred smiled and took a step towards the Hatter; a challenge. "Actually; that's a lie. You see, I love Alice. Yea, I haven't spent a lot of time with her, but she's sweet and caring. She's carefree too. And I can't stand that she's hanging on YOUR arm, when you can't even remember what you did before." Wilfred turned on his heel and made a saluting sign towards Blood. "See ya' at the PARTY Blood." He said, smirking.

Blood took out his gun and pointed it at Wilfred. Unknown to everyone, Wilfred silently pressed back his memories that kept slamming him. "Don't. EVER. Speak. About. Alice." Blood said between gritted teeth. Wilfred held back a laugh, but his shoulders still shook. "Whatever, Hatter." Wilfred said, sarcastically saying 'Hatter.' Blood's finger urged to pull the trigger when Elliot appeared.

"Hey Blood! What are you doin-" Elliot stopped when he saw that his beloved Mafia Boss was seething at the man that walked away. Elliot scratched his head and said, "Blood, that Wilfred guy makes me feel like I've met him before... Maybe while he was still a faceless." Elliot suggested. Blood turned on his heel an glances at the hare, his eyes wide while he remembered Wilfred.

**_Bloods POV:_**

I stared at Elliot while I remembered where I had meet Wilfred- before he even became important. "Elliot- he's it! Remember when we went to kill that family of Faceless because they had killed our most important messenger?" Elliot nodded. "Yea... The... What was it? The red head and that other blonde... The one where you let that person live?" I nodded, and smiled cryptically. "Now we know why he seems to hate us." Elliot glanced at me, and he smiled. We both walked down the street and headed towards the mansion.

"Hey Blood?" Elliot asked. I glanced at him and responded, "Yes?" Elliot cleared his throat and said, "Look, I know it's none of my business, but are you planning to propose to Alice? I mean, you don't need to answer, but I'm just asking, so like, you know, we could make sure that Wilfred guy, doesn't bother Alice." I glanced at Elliot, completely surprised. He'd do that, I nodded, and Elliot's face broke into a smile. "That's GREAT Blood!" I chuckled and we both continued to walk towards the mansion.

**_Alice POV: _**

I skipped towards the Clock Tower, a bag swinging by my side. It had taken an entire time period to convince Vivaldi to let me go to the Clock Tower. I told her I had I make sure that Julius actually went and didn't stay home. She let me go reluctantly, but I could still hear her demand in exchange for my... Freedom?

_"We demand that if We let you leave, you'll sit with Us at the Tea Party and at least save a dance for Us. Or else We'll behead 40, no 41 servants."_

I walked to the Clock Tower and I opened the door, and when I saw Julius working on another clock I smiled and said hello. He acknowledged with a nod. I chuckled and set my things down on the bed and made coffee for him and for me.

I sat facing him, eagerly wishing for a higher score. He took a sip and said, "85.5" "What?" I exclaimed. "You've never given me half a point before!" Julius smiled. "I wouldn't have, but I know that you plan on making sure I attended your boyfriends event." I blushed at that. "Julius!" "Hey Julius!" I heard two voices say from behind me. I turned around and smiled. Wilfred was towing a smiling Ace, who no doubt had gotten lost. "Hey Alice! You know how much help Wilfred is? I bumped into him on my way here!" Ace exclaimed happily, grinning that idiotic grin he always wore.

I shook my head and grabbed my bag, heading towards the bathroom to change. "Let me change so we can start heading towards the Hatter." I said, noting the suits they had on. Wilfred had a white shirt with a black vest and that Ace had a black one instead of a white one. As I closed the door I said, "Get Julius ready to please." over my shoulder. My back pressed against the door and I chuckled when I heard Julius's yells and Wilfred and Ace's comments.

**_No Ones POV:_**

Alice slipped into her dress, slightly adjusting the gloves and necklace. She applied light make up, and glanced at the mirror content with how she looked. She opened the door and...

Burst out laughing. Julius was sitting on his seat, in his suit, but his hands were tied to the arm rests, and Wilfred and Ace were panting on the floor. She took a step back, and laughed at the scene in front of her. Julius glared at her. She heard a knock at the door and poked her head out, a smile lighting her face.

Blood stood there, in his suit; ready to escort her. Instead of his carefully decorated top hat, he wore one without any decorations. He wore a tight fitted shirt, with buttons connecting from one side to the other. he wore a jacket that dangled over his shirt, with the other side with one single chain that was attached to a little medal. Under his medal he had a small pocket that has a cute and small white handkerchief that was carefully folded. His suit ended and gray cuffs appeared where his white gloves started. He wore light gray pants.

He gave her a smile that made her knees wobbly. She felt his eyes look at her head to toe and she shivered. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She blushed and he hugged her. She smile at him and opened her mouth to ask him what we was doing here. "I'm here to escort you obviously young lady." he responded. Alice blushed.

Julius came out; running his hand over his wrist and Alice finally noticed his suit. He had on one with a light green scarf tied around his neck, a long black jacket that ended with even darker cuffs. He wore white gloves and his jacket was zipped up by a single chain that was attached to his signature clock. His eating swayed a bit as he glared at Alice.

"I didn't need Ace and Wilfred to tie me to the chair to get ready Alice." Julius said, heading towards the mansion, with a grinning Ace slowly wandering about. Alice noted his outfit; he wore a high collared jacket, with a sharp 'v' drop near his neck. 4 red diamond buttons closed his black jacket. He had a pocket high up on his jacket and like everyone, concealed a white handkerchief. His coat ended with grey cuffs, and white gloves.

"Hey Julius! Wait up! You're going the wrong way!" Ace shouted. Julius turned around and grabbed the knight by his collar and dragged him the right way, muttering about getting lost in a paper bag. Wilfred finally came out, wearing a black scarf that matched his black vest. He also had a medal on, linked to a chain that was stitched on the other side. His white gloves held the door knob to the Clock Tower.

He turned to face the Hatter, and in an eerie voice said, "Well Hello again Hatter."

**A/N: Did you enjoy? Exams are FINALLLLLYYYY over ^.^ I can't wait to write what happens next! I'm writing another fanfic- but no Dee x Dum. Rather another OC one but I can't think of a pairing so - I'm brainstorming. REVIEW PLEASE! (It's the best I swear!) My descriptions suck- I know. So the link for the suits is right here:**

/game/alice_

manga/heart_no_kuni_no_alice/v05/c028/

**PM me if the links don't show up right, i tried like 4 times... Alices dress is the one in Chapter 28, and the suits are Alice in the Country of Diamons.**

** Vivaldi's will be something like Crysta and Wilfred's is supposed to be like Gray (since Gray doesn't appear in Hearts) the outfits they use are the most formal one btw. I keep hitting writer's blocks btw. I give credit to Kerri Horan who helped me. Ily Kerr's~ I was going to update earlier today but I was outside freezing for around 2 hours… 'Till later! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: What A Wonderful Time

_**Chapter 8: What a Wonderful Time**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I keep having writers blocks... They'll probably be gone once Alice loses her memories... Spring breaks here! So I can probably work on Chapter 9... Anyways, Kerri Horan did not help me with my writer block this time -.- she had her own. Disclaimers: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. But I do own Wilfred... Is it just me, or does that sound weird... Never mind... Just Enjoy the story ;3**

_**Chapter 8: What a Wonderful Time**_

_**No One's POV:**_

Even with a mask on, anyone in Wonderland could see that Bloods green eyes were ice cold. He glared at Wilfred, and simply walked away leaving a confused Alice to glance at Wilfred and run after Blood. She finally caught up and walked next to him in silence. Normally she'd be intimidated but for once, she felt an odd peacefulness she hadn't felt since she'd been dumped by her ex. She smiled, her teal eyes the only thing that popped out of her black mask. She glance at her dress and was happy that the deep red didn't have any dirt marks.

She glanced at Blood and caught his eye. She blushed and ducked her head down. Blood smiled at her, forgetting Wilfred. They continued to walk in this odd yet peaceful state until they reached the Hatters. "Alice!" "ONE-SAN!" Alice smiled but grunted when two little gatekeepers latched onto her sides. She smiled a hello to Elliot who gave her a smile while yelling at the twins. She glanced around and smile when she saw Boris walk in, his arms behind his head.

He smiled, his golden eyes sparkling when he saw her. Gowland walked behind him, and smiled at Alice. He wore a black vest and grey pants. Alice smiled when she saw that, like every Role Holder, he had a pin, but it was of a music note.

"Hi Gowland!" Alice said, waving at the Amusement Park owner. "Hey Alice!" he said, and turned his attention to Julius. "ALICE!" said a certain Cheshire cat. Alice smiled and stopped to talk to her unknowing savior. Blood glanced around, and grimaced when he saw that they hadn't lost the trio from the Clock Tower.

He saw Wilfred smile at him and Blood bit his tongue to keep from cussing out Wilfred since he knew it was against the rules for tonight. Wilfred kept smiling at Blood, and Blood bit his tongue so hard that Blood tasted blood. He felt a tug on his arm and he looked down to see teal eyes sparkling at him through her red mask. He relaxed under her touch and she stared at him in confusion, she ha felt all the tenseness and was wondering what caused it.

Blood smiled, and touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He loved it when her face turned bright red, and he was going to tell her tonight too. Subconsciously, he touched his pocket, and smiled in satisfaction as he felt the box in his pocket.

A waltz started to play, and Blood bowed down in front of Alice, silently asking for the first dance. Silence filled the room, as the song started, and Alice smiled shyly at Blood and took his hand. All the Role Holder sat in silence, watching the first Role Holder and an Outsider couple dance.

The light behind them twinkle in the night, and Alice glanced up at Blood, her teal eyes focused on his green ones. She felt content, and even to her, the past was forgotten. He wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, and Alice silently placed her hand on his chest as the song started. _(I'm posting the song name so you can listen to it while you read the dancing scene: Ghost Of A Rose; Blackmores Night)_

_**'The valley green was so serene, In the middle ran a stream so blue... A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...'**_

Alice stared into Bloods green eyes and he silently and effortlessly, twirled her around, her skirts billowing against Bloods legs. Alice followed Bloods lead, twirling along, and stepping at the right moments. She never stepped on his feet, and she completely forgot her nervousness, and all her worries. She forgot Peter was there, she forgot the tension she felt from Blood before. All she could focus on was that she was dancing with Blood, the man who she loved.

_**'She would say..."Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose..." Her eyes believed in mysteries She would lay amongst the leaves of amber Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...'**_

Blood pulled Alice closer, and their surroundings were forgotten. She smiled at him, as the strings of the guitars were played, and Blood moved his hand to the bottom of her back. She smiled, and clenched her fist, catching Bloods shirt, not wanting to ever let go. She held Bloods hand in her other hand, and both, silently and at the same time, moved their hands closer to each other. Blood stared into Alice's teal eyes, and he knew everything was going to be perfect. He loved the way his clock ticked frantically, and he loved knowing Alice was right there, in his arms.

_**'When she would say... "Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose..." When all was done, she turned to run Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her'**_

The music got louder, and it drowned what the couple though were noises. Outside the couple, every Role Holder was deathly still and deathly quiet. The couple looked amazing, Alice's face filled with a happiness no Role Holder had seen before. Peter stood stiffly there, but bit back his rude comments, content with seeing Alice happy. Alice's skirt flared, brushing against the Role Holder nearest to them. Vivaldi looked at them, and smiled, happy to know that without a doubt; this wouldn't be the last time the couples stunned everyone with their happiness.

**_'And ever more he thought he saw_, _A glimpse of her upon the moors forever He'd hear her say... "Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose..."_**

Blood pulled Alice even closer, and Alice was so pulled into his green eyes, she forgot that everyone's eyes were on them. She smiled at him and removed her hand from his and wrapped her hands around his neck. He placed both of his hand on her back, and they finally finished, with a soft twirl, and with Alice pressed against Bloods chest.

The guitar slowly came to a stop, as they both breathed heavily. To everyone but them, it was painfully obvious that they were in deep love. Applauses surged, and Alice and Blood were snapped out of their little world and they smiled at the crowd, both faces red, Bloods a not so obvious but Alice's a bright red.

_**Peters POV:**_

I stared at Alice dancing with Blood, and I felt sharp pain in my chest. It hurt... It hurt like it did when she danced with everyone at the Heart Ball. I shook my head, and simply focused on the fact that Alice looked completely happy. Her face shined, like it did before her ex... I glanced around me and saw the new role holder smiling, but with his hands balled into fists...

_**No One's POV:**_

Wilfred stared in frustration as the Hatter and the Outsider had danced, and how Blood was holding onto Alice, and how Alice didn't seem to mind being handled by a murderer.

"You over there, you blonde with despair." said a voice behind him. Wilfred spun around, and faced a white haired Prime Minister. "Oh, it's YOU Peter." Wilfred replied, waving his hand as if to dismiss a child.

Peter smiled menacingly. "I see your despair, it's clear as air. Yet I see it faced, on my beloved." Wilfred shrugged. "I know you feel the same pain I do. After all, we all love Alice don't we?" Wilfred said with a cynical laugh. Peter glared at the man, before he shrugged and walked away. Wilfred, however, stared at Alice who was talking to Vivaldi. He glanced around her, and seeing that Blood was attending to something inside the mansion, quickly walled over to Alice.

"Alice! I was wondering could I have a dance?" he said, interrupting whatever the Queen and the Outsider had been discussing. Alice's teal eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. "Um... Sure?" she said uncertain. Wilfred smiled, and grabbed her hand, yanking her onto the dance floor yet again.

This time however, everyone paid attention for a different reason. No one had the courage to dance with Alice while Blood wasn't around. Elliot stared at the new Role Holder, silently grimacing. He wanted to shot this new Role Holder for dancing with Bloods soon-to-be-wife.

The twins looked at each other, planning to go in and steal their Onee-san from the stupid blonde Role Holder. They were about to too, if the dance hadn't started. A quick fast tempo song started*. Wilfred twirled and stepped in tone with Alice, her heart racing. It felt like playing with fire, intense and delightful, but dangerous and daring.

The twins nodded their head to steal their Onee-san but a hand on both of their shoulders stopped them. They glanced up, their blue and red eyes widening. "Bo-Boss?!" they said at the same time. The Mafia boss didn't hear them, his attention focused too much on the dancing pair. He saw Wilfred pull Alice closer I him, and Blood saw red. He walked up to a faceless who was taking care of the food, and pulled her onto the dance floor. Unknowingly, he had pulled a faceless that Alice could recognize anywhere.

_**Alice's POV:**_

I danced with Wilfred, the music fast and making me feel like this was dangerous. I smiled at Wilfred who smiled back. 'He's not a bad dancer', I reasoned, 'but I prefer Blood.' I tilted my head a bit to the right when I heard gasps an I felt my heart stop. In fact I'm pretty sure I stopped moving, but Wilfred kept me going.

Blood stood there, dancing way too close for comfort with HER. Tears prickled my eyes, and I wanted to fall on the floor. I saw her glanced at me and smile. I felt sick... I wanted throw up. I could still hear her words ringing in my head. After all, when do you forget about a person after they admit they love the man you're in love with?

Blood pulled her even closer, and I felt my heart start to shatter. "Alice are you okay?" Wilfred asked, looking down at me. I shrugged, and ignored the questions in his grey eyes. He pulled me tighter to hug me, and I didn't fight.

I felt an arm grab my shoulder and yank me back. Looking up, I saw Julius glance at Wilfred and then glance at me. I saw his eyes widen at my tears and it felt like too much of an effort to stop the tears. I few escaped and Julius pulled me away from the dance floor. Vivaldi caught up with us, and stared at me. Silently, she hugged us, and stroked my hair like she would with a child. Like my sister...

I felt Julius sit next to me and glanced at him. He looked at Blood and I saw a murderous glint in his eyes. Julius pulled me away from Vivaldi, and crushed me in a hug. I relaxed and the years eventually stopped.

Julius pulled me back to Vivaldi; where she was ordering the King around. Julius pulled me down to sit in between them and I simply glanced at Blood who Bowes to his partner. He looked up and looked for me and when he spotted me he started to smirk. His smirk vanished when he saw what I guessed was my puffy eyes. Immediately he walked over to me and I gulped.

_**No Ones POV:**_

Blood wanted to gloat at Alice. His heart... Err... Clock hurt when he saw her dancing so close to Wilfred. The faceless locked onto Bloods arm and wouldn't let go. "Elliot!" Blood shouted. Elliot looked over at Blood, and seeing the problem, dragged away the faceless. She'd be dead by 4 time periods.

Blood rushed over to Alice's side, and said, "Alice, what's wrong?" Alice glares at him and looked away. Vivaldi shook her head, her curly hair tickling her bare shoulders. "Blood come here!" she commanded, and walked towards a quiet place. Blood glanced at Alice, but after Julius gave him a death glare, he reluctantly followed his sister.

"We thought you were a fool, but not really!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exaggeration. Blood frowned. "But Vivaldi, I don't know what I did!" Blood exclaimed. His sister glared sharply at him, walking towards him until they stood a respectively close as siblings. Her red eyes narrowed. "You embarrassed Alice! Do you even know WHO you danced with?!" Vivaldi shouted. Blood narrowed HIS eyes at his sister. "No. But that doesn't me-" "You danced with a faceless who told Alice that she was in love with you! It made it seem like you were using her! Like her ex!" Vivaldi shouted. Blood stared in shock at his sister.

"I have to go explain!" Blood responded and ran towards Alice. "What a dumb brother We have." Vivaldi chuckled under her breath.

Blood came to a stop in front of Alice and before she could open her mouth he said, "I'm sorry Alice! I didn't know... But I was so... Mad when I saw you with Wilfred!" he said, unable to lose her. Her eyes widened, and Blood wrapped his arms around her. Alice relaxed and nodded numbly. Blood gave Alice a smile that stopped her heart.

Blood slowly pulled Alice away from everyone, and they silently walked to the rose garden, where Blood got more and more anxious, not to mention nervous. After all, he was finally going to ask.

**A/N: Did you enjoy? If you did that's great 'cause to be honest I think it turned out pretty good. At the end Blood doesn't seem like himself xD *= I was listening to Trouble Maker Nightcore when i did that, so xD that's the song. I'm writing 2 new fan fictions, a Gakupo x Reader and an OC x Role Holder. I'll post it up eventually. :3 Until next time - AutumnsNightmare**


	9. Chapter 9: The Heart Of The Question

_**Chapter 9: The Heart of the Question**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I finished Chapter 9! No writers block! ^.^ so I've decided, that I'll try and post every week, but I don't know what days... I'll think about it. Disclaimers; I don't own H.n.K.n.A. But Wilfred is totally OC. Enjoy! ;D**

_**No Ones POV:**_

Blood put his arm around Alice's waist, holding her closer to him. Alice didn't really mind; she was happy that he had apologized to her. She smiled when she saw the red roses, and she left Bloods side to look at them. She kneeled on the floor to look at the red roses, and she gently touched one with her fingertip. She marveled at how Blood made each grow so big and red and beautiful.

She stoked the soft petals when she heard a soft, low chuckle behind her. She glanced back, her brunette hair falling behind her shoulder. She saw Blood glancing down at her, she smiled at him, and he kneeled beside her and...

Cut out a red rose for her. She smiled and said dreamily, "Thanks Blood." Blood smiled at her, and he gently pulled her up with him. She gasped when she saw what Blood had planned out. "Bloo-Blood? What is this?" she asked, delight bubbling inside her. Blood smiled at her, and slowly pulled her down so that they could sit.

Blood had planned a beautiful 'date'. There was a cloth that spread on the soft grass, and candles lit the area. Alice gasped in surprise when she opened a picnic basket. In it was a meal for two, and drinks. Blood sat next to her, and smiled at her, a soft sweet aura surrounding them.

Elliot stared from a far; happy it was going as planned. He wanted to see Alice's expression when Blood asked; but he knew Blood wanted to do this on his own. With a smile, the subordinate walked away, silently hoping everything went as planned.

Alice silently ate a croissant while Blood drank some delicious green tea. Blood saw a crumb on Alice's lip, and instead of wiping it, he leaned over, and kissed her, licking away the crumb. He pulled back, and saw a bright pink stain Alice's face.

After they finished eating in silence, barely exchanging words, they stood up to walk. Alice again stopped to see a pure white rose, in the middle of Bloods roses, and while Alice was distracted, Blood pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. "Blood, why is there a whit-..." Alice turned around and gasped out loud (again) when she saw Blood kneeled on the ground.

"Blood...?" she said cautiously. Blood smiled at her and simply said, "Marry me Alice." Alice kneeled in front of Blood and stared at sea green eyes. "...Why?" she asked. She still didn't understand what Blood saw in her. Blood smiled at her and simply said, "Because you don't bore me." Alice felt her heart break- again in one night. She tried to stand up, but stepped on the hem of her dress. She started to fall, throwing her arms out. A hand reached out and pulled her back, and she closed her eyes, and landed on something soft.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was on Blood. Her face turned a bright red, and she tried to get off Blood. He simply wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her down to him. Alice look startled and Blood simply said, "You don't bore me Alice. You make my clock tick faster, and you're the only one that actually makes me worry over your safety. You mean everything to me, and I wouldn't give up in you every. My love for you is like a red red rose." he smiled at her. "So will you please marry me?" he asked again, slowly getting up in a sitting position, with Alice sitting in his lap. He got the ring and picked up her hand, kissing each finger. "Will you Alice?"

Alice stared at Blood and then looked at the ring. She looked back at him, and then back at the ring. She glanced at his eyes and then said, "Yes Blood. I will marry you." Blood gently grabbed Alice's chin, and they both closed their eyes when their lips touched.

Blood pulled Alice closer, and his hand tangled itself in her hair, while another pulled her deeper into him. She left a hand on his chest, where she felt his clock tick faster. She tugged at his raven hair, which made him growl, and flip them over do that Alice was laying in the grass, and Blood was on top of her. She gasped when Blood lowered his attention on her bare shoulder. He kissed it, butterfly kisses, and she felt her heart beat frantically. He made his way to her neck, where he removed the tight choker and kissed her lips. She squeezed his arms tighter, and moaned when he reached her chin.

She kissed him frantically, loving the contact of their lips on each other. He bit her lip which made her gasp, letting him have entrance to her mouth. She groaned and tried to shove him away when their tongues contacted. Blood smiled in their kiss, and Alice felt thrilled when she felt his weight on her.

Blood moaned and pushed himself away from her. They both laid side by side, panting. She stared at Blood, who smiled at her. He gently touched her swollen lip, and pulled her over to him. He simply hugged her, and slipped the ring. Alice glanced at the red gem that decorated the normal ring. She smiled at Blood, and both slowly stood up.

They held hands as they walked back to the ball. "Hey Blood?" Alice asked, leaning her head on his arm. "Yes?" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "How long have you been planning this?" "Hm... Maybe 2 or 3 weeks." Alice's mouth fell open. "Two... three weeks?!" Alice said. Blood chuckled and brought her closer. "Yes. Nothings too much for you sweetheart." Alice blushed at the pet name.

They finally made it, and Alice was immediately jumped by Peter. Blood yanked her behind him, and Peter fell flat on his face. He glanced up, and saw the Hatter glaring daggers at him. He looked at Alice, and saw a ring on her finger. He immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Hatter, and said, "What have you done, you bastard fiend. Alice is mine, alone and not yours at all!" Peter shouted.

Elliot pointed a gun at Peter who pointed a gun at Blood whose sister is yelling at Peter who was being laughter at by Ace and Wilfred who struggled to contain his urge to shot the Hatter. Alice stared at dismay at the mess Peter caused. She saw Peter about to pull the trigger and shouted, "Blood asked me, and I said yes I being his wife!" Alice shouted, ducking under Bloods arm. She stood in front of Peter, and pokes his chest. "Listen Peter, I said yes, I wasn't forced." she said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, so Our dear Alice is getting married to you, Hatter?" Vivaldi said, shoving Peter away, and picking up Alice's hand, she squealed when she saw the ring. Gowland moved in and said, "Although I don't like that Hatter Alice, if you like him, I see no problem, right Boris?" the mentioned Cheshire cat walked up to Alice and looked her square in the face.

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Guess so Old Man." The Twins ran up to her and shouted, "Yay! Onee-sans living at the mansion from now on!" "Yes she is brats so get off her!" Elliot shouted, smiling at Alice. It hit her then, that she HAD to leave the Clock Tower. She looked for Julius, and saw him give her a sad smile. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He awkwardly patted her back and said, "The Tower's always open for you. Visit okay?" he said, and spun her around. Blood smiled at her, and gave her his hand. She took it, and ignored the angry stares from Peter and Wilfred. Ace smiled at her, and dragged Julius the WRONG way from the Tower. Alice laughed when Julius hit his head and dragged him the RIGHT way.

"Well, Alice, we'll see you soon, we will plan for your wedding with you right?" Vivaldi commanded. Alice laughed and nodded her head, smiling at Peter who was being dragged back from Alice and the king... Who know one noticed was there.

She gave a hug to Gowland and promised Boris to visit the Park soon. She waved at all of them as they left and turned around web she felt Bloods arms around her. "I need my stuff from the Tower Blood." she mumbled into her chest. "Elliot can go get it." "No. I want to go and say bye to Julius." she glanced at him and gave him her puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded. She gave him a light kiss, and said her good-byes, walking out to the Tower, happily enjoying her new future.

She skipped part way there, but stopped to rest her feet. "Ughhhh! High heels! Only Lorina could wear them..." Alice said. She felt a stabbing pain as she tried to remember her sister, but stopped when she heard rustling behind her. "Who's there?" she asked, holding her shoes in front of her. Her bare feet touched the cold ground, and she sighed when she saw who it was. "Hey Wilfred." the blonde role holder smiled at Alice. "Hey Alice. Where are you heading towards?" he said, keeping in pace with her. "I'm going to get my clothes from the Tower." she said.

Wilfred grimaced. "You're actually going to marry him?" Alice gave him a cold glare. "I love Blood. So yes, I am ACTUALLY going to marry him." they walked to the Tower in silence, as the time period changed to a reddish evening. Alice sighed with relief as she finally opened the door. She smiled when she saw Ace asking Julius were to go, and Julius shouting at Ace. "Hey Julius." She said. Julius glanced up, and gave her a fond smile. "Alice." He said warmly. "Alice!" she heard Ace yell. She looked at him as he was going up the stairs. She sighed and asked, "Ace, where are you going?" Ace responded with a laugh, "I'm going back to the Castle." She sighed, and let him continue his way up the stairs. She turned to face Julius. She gave him a small smile, and said, "I came to get my stuff…" She said, pointing towards her clothes. Julius eyes lit with understanding. "Of course Alice." He said, and continued to work on the clock.

_**Julius's POV:**_

I stared at Alice as she got everything she needed and stuffed them into a bag. I smiled sadly at this new pain in my chest, and when I saw her turn around, with her teal eyes swimming in unshed tears, I didn't know what to do. She walked over to me, and gave me a hug. "Julius… I'll miss you…" she said, and hugged me tighter. I patter her back awkwardly. "You can always visit Alice." I said. I walked her to the door, and gently shoved her out. She needed to go with Blood... I sighed as I closed the door, and tried to go back to work, even with this new stab of pain.

_**No One's POV:**_

Alice silently trailed her way back to the Hatters, shuffling in her red shoes. She let her bag of clothes slip, and she fell on her knees. She never thought leaving Julius would be so painful. She got up, and wiped her tears away, slowly getting back on her feet. She silently walked along the worn out path when she heard voices nearby. She recalled hearing them when she was almost kidnapped, and she started to sprint towards the Mansion. She heard yelling behind her and she sprinted faster. She almost made it, her fingers curling around the gates to push them open...

And she fell on her butt. She quickly got up and started to shove the gates; with no success. She started to shout, "DEE! DUM! ANYONE OPEN THE GATES!" she yelled. She heard snickering behind her, and she spun around, her hands curling around the metal gates. Her heart stopped when she saw 5 faceless people smirking at her, each armed with guns.

She took a step back, pulling herself against the gates as much as she could, praying that Elliot made Dee and Dum come back, or better; someone that could help her- even a faceless. "Well look who's here." One said, and stepped closer to Alice, until they were toe to toe. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, and she flinched back, ignoring the now throbbing bump on the back of her head. She saw them laugh, as the one on front of her took a step back, and raised his gun. "You shouldn't kill me." Alice said. They looked at her, and the leader, or at least the one who looked like the leader asked, "Why shouldn't we?" Alice gulped and said, "Because I'm Bloods fiancée. Unless you want him hunting you down, you should just, leave." Alice pleaded.

The faceless smirked, as the leader stepped closer to her, trapping her between his arms. She glanced around desperately, hoping for an escape, or better yet, a lost Ace. The leader laughed, and pulled her _very_ close to her with a smirk. "That's even better. We can pay back that Hatter for all the pain he's done with our lives." Alice started to tremble, and began to cry. "Please…" The laughter became louder, and it was like a nightmare come true. "Shut up you brats!" She heard a voice say. "ELLIO-mph!" She managed to say before a hand covered her mouth.

She saw Elliot's ears twitch and she felt herself being dragged backwards. She frantically kicked, making contact with the gates. She caught hold of one with a foot, and tried to wrap her leg around it. Elliot heard a lot of commotion, and ran towards the gates, pulling his gun out when he saw Alice desperately trying to keep a hold of the gates. His eyes narrowed, and he ran forward, but he knew if Alice didn't keep a hold, by the time he got there, there wouldn't be an Alice to save.

Meanwhile, Wilfred walked through the forests, trying to catch up to Alice. She had forgotten to take one of her bowties. He burst through the bushes, and saw some people he used to know when he was also a faceless. He frowned and said, "What are you guys doing with Alice?" The men immediately let go of Alice, who fell on the floor with a soft, 'oomph'. The faceless stared at Wilfred, before the leader stepped closer, and said, "Will?" Wilfred nodded, and nodded his head towards the forest. The men nodded and ran away, heeding his advice. Wilfred immediately went over to Alice, and slowly picked her up. He frowned when he noted that Alice was unconscious, and Elliot burst through the gates.

"What are you doing with Alice?" he said, and immediately went and pulled and unconscious Alice into his arms, and without waiting for an answer, grabbed Alice's bowtie from Wilfred, and spun on his heel, walking into the mansion, without thanking Wilfred. Wilfred slowly got up, and walked away, muttering, "Gee… A 'Thanks' would've been nice.

**A/N: Okay so I've decided to try and post like I use to. Wednesday/Thursday or Saturday/Sunday. Or Friday... I really don't know depends on how fast i can write... So maybe my normal schedule. I might post my other fan fictions once I finish this so I don't get confused... Please Review! It really makes my day when i see people actually read this! :0 I already started to chapter 10 so that should be out soon Until next time -AutumnsNightmare**


	10. Chapter 10: Wonderfullly Eager

**_Chapter 10: Wonderfully Eager_**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Im so sorry i didn't update sooner! I had a panic atack a few days ago (Long story short; i saw someone i ****_never_**** wanted to see, and i couldn't focus on this! *bows and says sorry* This was supposed to be special too! Being chapter 10 and all. *looks at ground embarrased* Sorry~ Disclaimers: H.n.K.n.A. is not mine, but wilfred is. Enjoy~~**

**_Chapter 10: Wonderfully Eager_**

**_No Ones POV:_**

Alice blinked at her odd surroundings. "Hey, Alice! You're up!" she heard someone say near the door. She glanced at Elliot and smiled. "Hey... What... Where am I?" she asked, remembering struggling against someone's arms.

Elliot's smile faded. "Well, um, see you were coming back... And umm some guys jumped you-" "Wait, where's Blood?" Alice asked, her body slightly trembling. Elliot smiled and scratched his head. "Well you see, when I brought you in, he panicked, thinking you were dead, was about to shoot Dee and Dum and every other person here, when you moaned and then he went crazy STILL trying to shot those damned gatekeepers- though to be honest; I wanted to shoot them too, since they were-" "Elliot, where's Blood?" Elliot gave Alice a smile. "He's outside. The doctors kicked him out-that was amusing to watch by the way- he told me to tell you that's he's by where you went once?" he said questioningly.

Alice smiled and after muttering a 'Thanks' ran to the rose garden. She stopped when she got there, and tried to catch her breath when she heard a shriek, "ALICEEEE!" she turned around, and saw Vivaldi rushing towards her. Alice smiled and wasn't surprised when Vivaldi wrapped Alice in a great, royal hug.

Alice chuckled and looked around. "... Where's Blood?" she asked curiously. Vivaldi chuckle and said, "He left. He has to go to the Amusement Park for territory negations. We don't know why he'd leave Alice, but it's better for us." she said. Alice smiled and both of them walked over to the little table and sat down. "Oh Alice! How's your dress going to look like? Where is the wedding going to be? Oh! So many things to prepare!" Vivaldi gushed. Alice gulped and smiled at the Queen. _"I'd have to do this eventually, so I'll so it with Vivaldi."_ "Umm... I had no idea Vivaldi..." Alice sad, drinking her tea.

Vivaldi clasped her hands together and said, "We'll help you! No one in Wonderland will have a wedding that'll top yours!" Vivaldi shrieked. After a bit of convincing and a lot of threats for heads to roll, Alice finally agreed to go with Vivaldi and start the search for everything they needed for the wedding, starting with guests. "So Alice do you have any idea who you are going to invite?" Vivaldi asked, eager to know… well, _everything!_

Alice smiled at the Queens eagerness and started, "Well, I mean, I'd have to ask Julius, but I'm planning on him 'giving' me to Blood, or walking me down the aisle." Alice said, glancing at Vivaldi's expression as she explained what she planned to do. Vivaldi nodded, her curls bobbing up and down. "My maid of honor…." Alice said, leaving it off. "To be honest, I thought I was going to get married in my world… with my sister…" Alice said, suddenly giving Vivaldi a bright smile. Vivaldi looked cautiously at Alice, and Alice said, "Vivaldi! You can be my maid of honor! I would love it if you did!" Alice exclaimed. Vivaldi's red eyes widened, and she squealed out a, "Yes!" Alice chuckled at Vivaldi.

**_At the Amusement Park _**

Blood glared at Gowland, and opened his mouth, when Elliot interrupted. "Come on Gowland!" Blood then turned his crushing death glare at Elliot who's 'not-rabbit-ears-but-some-type-of-animal-ears' twitched. Gowland sighed, and said, "Fine Hatter. But this isn't for you," Gowland said, glaring at Blood, "This is for Alice." Blood gave him a smirk and slowly stood up, placing his top hat back on. "Thanks for the _consideration_ Mary." Blood said, the 'thanks' oozing with sarcasm. Gowland had to hold back the urge to take out his rifle* and shoot the Hatter until his blasted clock shined with his blood**. Blood laughed, and walked out the door. "Blast that Hatter." Gowland mumbled, picking up his violin, and despite himself, chuckled. "At least Alice likes him."

Elliot slowly trailed behind Blood, not looking at Blood in the face. He knew that he had stepped out of line, but it was for Alice so he knew it wouldn't matter getting hurt. Blood suddenly turned around and glanced at Elliot. The subordinate flinched when he saw that Blood was frowning. "Look, Blood, I'm sor-" "Elliot, its fine." Elliot started agape at his much loved boss. "I probably would have messed it up anyways." Blood said, giving the stunned subordinate a smile.

**_Back at the Mansion_**

Alice sighed as she looked at the invitations Vivaldi had sent a servant to buy. The edges were trimmed with red twirls, and the cursive stood out. "Vivaldi~!" Alice exclaimed, rubbing her tired wrist. "I think we have everyone."

"We have Julius as the brides 'father', Dum as the flower girl," This caused the two women to giggle, "And Dee as the ring bearer. Elliot is the grooms 'father'" Vivaldi and Alice burst into another fit of giggles. "And we know the rest." Vivaldi said. She sighed and slowly stood up, giving Alice a smile. "We should go, before those idiots come." Vivaldi said, and walked out. Alice sighed, and walked over to the table in the middle of Bloods office, so that no one other than Blood, Vivaldi and herself should know that the _enemy,_ the Queen of Hearts herself, was at the Hatter Mansion.

Alice felt arms wrap around her waist, and smelled the familiar scent of various teas, a scent of danger, and a scent that was just his. He nuzzled her neck, and felt her pulse race. "Bloo-" She tried to get out, but couldn't when Blood spun her around, and a familiar tune started up again.

**_"The valley green was so serene In the middle ran a stream so blue, A maiden fair in despair, Once had met her true love there, and she told him"_**

Alice stared at Bloods green eyes, and she felt him press her closer to him. She stumbled and put her hand out, a reflex, to catch herself, and ended up throwing Blood off balance. Blood chuckled and simply rolled over, carefully placing Alice under him. Alice stared at Blood with wide, innocent eyes. "Blo-Blood!" Alice shrieked. Blood smiled at her, and simply kissed her where her shoulder and her neck meet. Alice shivered lightly, and Blood smiled, making her shiver even more, because she felt his smile on her skin.

Blood placed kisses on Alice skin, leaving Alice feeling like sparks of fire lit her skin. She tried to shove Blood away, and she ended up sitting on his lap, leaning in to him as he placed a hot, smoldering kiss on her already swollen lips. "Bl…Blood…" Alice managed to get out, trying to shove the powerful Mafia a tiny bit away from her so that they could _actually _talk, although Alice didn't mind all this… _attention…_

Blood moved away, with his signature smirk on his handsome face. "Yes?" he said, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist, so that she either had to straddle him, or that she had to make herself twist so that she could see Blood's face. Much to Blood's disappointment, Alice chose the latter.

Alice blushed, but didn't fight when Blood pushed her against his chest, so that she could see his neck. Alice blushed and placed her head on his shoulder. "Vivaldi was here-" "Vivaldi?" Blood said, shock mingling in with his 'Whatever' attitude. Alice was slightly distracted when blood started to stoke her hair, testing its silkiness. "Y-yeah. She was here to start preparing for the wedding." Blood nodded, and absent mindedly listened to her explain what she and Vivaldi had already planned out.

Blood only interrupted to laugh when he heard what they planned to do with Dee. "You're going to make the gate keeper the _flower girl_?" Blood asked again between laughs. Alice smiled and nodded. "Elliot going to be the best man, by the way." Alice said. Remembering what Elliot had done, Blood nodded, and didn't argue. Alice twirled a music box in her hand, and asked, "This is the song from the event right?" She asked, lightly touching it. Blood nodded, and whispered into her ear, "So that we can remember."

Alice blushed, and opened the box, the music playing a soft tune. Alice slowly drifted off to sleep, and Blood picked her up, closing the box, and walked over to the door and called a maid, who changed Alice, and Blood tucked her in. Leaving the room for a bit, Blood changed into more comfortable clothing, and walked back in the room, and got into the bed with Alice. He pulled her really close, and he smiled, as sleep slowly incited him. Blood had his arm wrapped around Alice, who had her face in Blood's chest.

Elliot opened the door slightly, with paperwork in his hand. He blushed and then smiled when he saw Alice and Blood tucked in the bed, wrapped around each other. He silently closed the door, and walked back to his room, muttering, "Those two already seem married."

**A/N: *: i dont know if its a rifle... **: o.o thats dark. Sorry, but i didnt mean it to be! I love Bloody-chan! 3 Anyways that's it for Chapter 10. I wished it had been longer and better T^T Sorry again. Since i apperantly can't follow my own schudle, i've decided to try and post every Friday. :0 Sorry~ Reviw, Favorite, and Subscribe :D Thanks for all your support! I never would've made it to Chapter 10 without you guys 3 -Lots of Love, AutumnsNightmare**


	11. Chapter 11: The Closer It Becomes

**_A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm the worst writer ever T^T I promised you guys this would be done and posted on Friday. I finished it on Friday. SORRY! Dx Enjoy this please! Disclaimers: I don't own H.n.K.n.A. Wilfred mine ;3_**

**Chapter 11: The Closer It Becomes**

**_No Ones POV:_**

**_At the Hatters:_**

Alice's eyelids fluttered. She stretched in bed and glanced around, remembering where she was again. She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and she glanced down to see Bloods smirking at her. She blushed and looked down at her hands when she saw she wasn't in her every day clothes, but her nightgown.

"Whaaa?!" Alice screeched, trying to get away from the bed. Blood just smirked and tried to pull her down, next to him and spent no time and placed himself above her, putting all his weight on his elbows and his knees, his hair tickling her checks; which turned bright pink. "Blo-Blood!" Alice stuttered out when Blood nuzzled her neck, placing a hot, searing kiss on the front of her neck.

Blood smiled and kissed his way up to her lips and said, "Do you like this?" Alice blushed and very shyly nodded her head. Blood smiled and after a long, passionate kiss, they both got up. Alice walked to the bathroom, carrying her clothes in her hand.

"WAHHHHH!?" came a scream that ruined the silence that came in the morning at the Hatter Mansion. Blood chuckled and quickly got dressed and out came a flushed Alice, in her blue dress and apron. Blood smiled when he saw the angry blonde throw her bow at him. "BLOOD!" she yelled. "YOU LEFT A HICKEY ON MY NECK!" she screamed pointing at her neck. Blood chuckled softly and walked up to her, taking a step forward every time she took a step back until they reached the wall. He put his arms on either side of her, making escape impossible. "You said you liked it." Blood said, staring into her real eyes. "And get used to it; after we're married..." Blood chuckled and left the room, leaving a flushed and embarrassed Alice behind. She quickly found her choker which she had worn for the ball and knowing it didn't match, put it on. She walked out of the mansion, avoiding everyone in case they asked. Once Alice was on the road, she stopped to wonder what to do now.

"I can to the Castle and ask Vivaldi to help pick out a dress... The weddings getting closer and closer every day." Alice muttered making her way to the Castle. The wedding was closer in fact; it was supposed to be in 19 time changes (_A/N: since its Wonderland, I'll use 19; but I really mean a week so I'll try to make time go faster_). Alice slowly walked to the Castle, silently lost in her thoughts as she wandered the maze, but not getting mindlessly lost like Ace. "ALICEE!" came a voice and she glanced down, and saw a cute, white bunny with a red plaid suit, glasses and a little clock staring adorably at her. Alice gripped her dress, hoping vainly that it would be enough for her not to grab Peter and hug him. 'He's just so... CUTE!' Alice though.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, stepping a bit closer and reaching up to tug on Alice's dress. Alice was lost in a moment when she stared a bit too long at his cute rabbit face. "I... Oh! I'm here to ask Vivaldi to help me look for a wedding dress." Alice blurted out. Peter looked down, pain making its way to his heart. He LOVED Alice after all... Alice saw him looking down, and couldn't fight it anymore; she reached down and picked Peter up, walking towards the Castle while holding him. They walked in silence and as soon as they for there they heard; "ALICEEEE!" Vivaldi said, the King at her side staring at Vivaldi in a way that looked like he was fascinated by her. Vivali noticed, and the cold Queen blushed a bright pink an turned her attention on Akice.

"Why did our Alice come to visit?" Vivaldi asked, trying to get the blush off her face. Alice chuckled and said, "We'll, you said you wanted to help plan the wedding with me so I was hoping we could take the invitations to the guests. And maybe..." Alice looked at her feet and a blush stained her check. "... Help me look for my wedding dress?" Alice asked shyly. Vivaldi clasped we hand together and quickly grabbed Alice's hand and dragging Alice along, went to the Queens chambers and slammed the door before Alice.

"Vivaldi..." Alice asked, looking at the sky. "Yes?" Vivaldi replied, looking around. "Where are we?" Alice said bluntly. The Queen glanced around and sighed pointing towards her left. "We think that the Amusement Park is this way." And with that came a rustling noise from behind Alice. Both of the women spun around and saw a pink tail hanging from a branch. "Hey guys!" Said a blinking feline eye. "Boris!" Alice shouted and waited patiently as Boris landed on his feet- like cats always do. "Hey Alice. Hi Vivaldi." Boris said. "IT'S A CAT!" Vivaldi shrieked, and Alice had to hold back her female friend as Boris cringed against the trees.

"Vivaldi. Come on, we need to finish all of these." Alice complained and snagged the invitation from her and handed to Boris. Boris blinked his eye, and glanced at the invitation. He nodded and as slowly as he came he disappeared. Alice sighed. "One out of all the role holders."

Alice sighed and sagged against the building, and glanced at Vivaldi. "The dress?" She cautiously asked. Vivaldi nodded and Alice felt a sudden wave of giddiness and energy being placed in her body. "Come on Alice!" Vivaldi said, tugging impatiently on Alice's hand. It took forever, dress after dress, comment after criticism, disappointment after disappointment. "Maybe I won't find the right dress." Alice muttered while taking off the dress that had been vetoed. "Too many ruffles; looks like a rug." Vivaldi had said.

"Alice try this one!" Vivaldi yelled, shoving a dress at Alice. Alice tried it on, and glanced at the mirror. It was a beautiful, long lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress trailed to her feet, and with the right high heels, would allow Alice room to walk without tripping and still hide her feet. Alice's wedding dress was gorgeous it was a long gown with a sweetheart top. It was tight around her until her waist where it flared out a bit, and the. It was like a royal dress; it cascaded down perfectly. The color was white, but ivory and the design on the dress was like little flowers. On one side, it split like an upside down 'v' and the cloth underneath looked soft like rose petals. The sides of the 'v' looks like small ruffles, and sparkled with small diamonds. A faceless happily put a small but typical princess like veil, and Alice walked out, hoping Vivaldi approved.

"Perfect!" Vivaldi screamed when she saw it. "We're buying it." She told the faceless.

Alice sighed as she fell onto her bed at the Hatter Mansion. "The weddings so close!" She muttered, and quickly got up to change and fell asleep.

"Hello Alice." She heard a voice say above her. She looked up and saw Nightmare floating above her. "Hey Nightmare." Alice said, smiling at the incubus. "Am I invited? And Grey?" Nightmare said. Alice smiled and nodded.

_~What Blood is doing~_

Blood sighed as shifted through another batch of paper work. The twins came in and yelled, "Boss! Boss!" Blood glares at Dee and Dum. "Yes?" Blood replied lazily. "Onee-San made him/me the flower girl, and him/me the ring bearer!" Dee and Dum spoke at the same time. Blood smiled and returned to his work. After revive in the hint that their boss wasn't going to do anything, they reluctantly left.

Blood stood up and walked outside the mansion, grabbing his cane on the way. "What do you want dog?" Blood sneered staring at Wilfred. Wilfred smiled and showed Blood the wedding invite. "You're lucky she doesn't know you're a cruel, cold-blooded, murder Blood." Wilfred said and walked away, darkness covering him.

Blood growled and walked back to the mansion where he saw Alice in deep sleep, her hands clutching the music box he gave her, her hair around her like a halo. Blood smiled and said, "Love you sweetheart." And he walked over and kissed her on the check, and walked out, happy the wedding was less than half a week away.

**_A/N: so much writing... The description of the dress... Is thanks to my friend Jill. Thanks so much! :3 do you guys want the link? I'll post it; so just ask. I want to get the climax started Dx so sorry if its rushed. I know you guys are busy but how many have a quotev? If you do: or don't; please read this; story/2764631/All-the-beautiful-stars-A-Harry-Styl es-Love-Story/1/ it's my friend and she's a good writer but she doesn't believe us! Please read! Thank you so much for reading chapter 11. Did it make up for 10? I hope it did ^_^ again: Vocaliod helped me. Please please pleaseeee! Subscribe and comment! It makes my day and reminds me you guys read this! Until next time! -AutumnsNightmare_**


	12. Chapter 12: Butterflies

**Chapter 12: Butterflies**

**_A/N: hey guys! Are you guys reading this? I didn't get a lot of reviews last time…. Please review! It helps me to know if I should work on something, or if you guys like it. Thank you for subscribing and favoring, and for reviewing! Disclaimers: I do not own H.n.K.n.A. Wilfred's mine…_**

**No Ones POV:**

**_Hatter Mansion_**

Alice woke up, and uncurled her fingers from the music box Blood had given her. She had fallen asleep with the lyrics lulling her to sleep. She groaned and got up, her body aching from delivering the letters and trying in so many dresses. She stretched and placed the music box on her drawer, and quickly got up to get dresses. After she got dressed she decided to tidy the room, and ask Blood where they were going to hold the wedding. The only warning she had was the sound of footsteps and shouts.

"ONEE-SAN!" Came two shouts that sounded eerily familiar. The door swung open and the twins burst in, followed by Elliot. "..." Alice didn't have time to speak, and was surrounded by the two gate keepers. "You two brats get off Alice!" Elliot shouted. The twins looked at Alice and said, "Onee-san, why do you want Dee to be the flower girl?" They both asked. Alice looked down and said, "... Well I though since it was my special day..." She looked down as if she was sad. "It's okay... I can always ask some role-less child to do it for m-" "No!" They gatekeepers both shouted at the same time. Alice smiled brightly and said, "Then don't complain." And walked out the room, happily swinging her arms, with a bright game smile.

Elliot chuckled at the twins shocked expression and ran to catch up with Alice. "Hey Alice!" He said, walking with her. Alice's teal eyes widened and she said, "Was I too harsh on them?" Elliot let out another laugh and said, "Alice, it's your wedding, you should be able to do anything." Alice smiled, and bidding good-bye to Elliot, walked to Blood's office.

He chuckled when she saw Blood still asleep in his bed, how, she didn't know since the twins were so loud. She smile and walked over to him, standing on the side of his bed. She stared in awe at Bloods peaceful face. A light smile crept on her face and before thinking about it too deeply, she bent down and quickly kissed his check. A hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her down. She opened her eyes and saw that she was staring at Bloods bare chest. She blushed suddenly and felt Bloods chest shake. She closed her eyes and opened them, slowly glancing up, blushing even harder as she had to stare at Bloods muscular chest. Blood tried to hide his amusement, and managed not to burst in to laughter that would seem un-Blood and un-Mafia Boss like.

Alice tried to look anywhere but Blood, trying to hide the bright blush staining her face. "Bl-Blood!" Alice managed to get out nervously. Blood simply wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, pulling her closer to him. Alice's hands ended up with her palms to his chest. She could feel his clock ticking beneath her hands. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tock. Blood let himself bury his face in her soft hair. Their legs tangled with each other. Alice shyly bent her rad so the top of her head touched Bloods bare chest. To anyone who knew Blood; the sight was so... New. Bizarre. Out of character.

After staying like that for a white, Alice and Blood slowly go up. "Blood! You-you..." Alice tried to exclaim. Blood smirked and after slipping on an unbuttoned shirt, walking over to Alice who ended up against the bookshelf. She couldn't exactly lean against the shelf and she was trapped by Blood. He bent down and whispered "You're mine." Alice blushed, and before he could do anything, she ran out of the room, shoving open the door, and blindly running out the mansion.

Blood smiled and slowly buttoned his shirt, slipping on his hat and shoes, and grabbing his cane on the way out. He glanced at the servants, as they pretended to mind their business. Blood walked out, trying to hide his smile on his face. But it was hard when he felt so… _happy_.

**_At the Amusement Park_**

Alice smiled when she came upon the Amusement Park…. And groaned. "I forgot to ask!" Alice shrieked, and slowly spun around. She sighed and said, "Guess its back to the mansion I go."

Alice glanced around, and slowly fell on her knees, and sat down. She looked at the sky and sighed. "I'm no better than Ace when it comes to the forest." She fell back, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Staring at the day sky, she felt slowly, and slowly; ever so slowly, closed her eyes.

_She was running. This time she has a white dress on, one that was beautiful elegant, sweetheart shaped, and beautifully folded…. Except it was torn. There was a stabbing pain in the back of her head, but she knew she couldn't stop running. She clenched her teeth as her high heels stabbed her foot. She glanced back, and saw black shadows… And looking closer… they seemed like memories. She peered closer at one, and gasped when she saw a man and her in bed, her checks bright pink, and her hands on the man's flat chest. His black hair tangled with her brunette hair. Alice's scream was jammed in her throat as they came closer, and she could hear voices rising further ahead. She wanted to find out the memories… but the voices beckoned her even more. She tore off her high heels and ran towards them, ignoring the branches that caught and tore at her dress, scratching her skin, as if to stop her from proceeding. _

_ Alice ran, her breathing racing, her heart pounding furious in her chest. All of a sudden the ground trembled beneath her feet, and she fell on the floor, the pain in her head doubling. She slowly got up, and the voices got louder and louder. She ran towards them, ignoring the cut on her forehead the fall had caused. She ran and ran, until she entered a clearing filled with red roses. She stood there, in her torn dress, taking heavy breathes, as she saw a man with blonde hair raise a gun to the man she had seen from her memories. "Alice! Get out of here!" he shouted, taking out a gun and pointing it at the blonde. Alice stood there and blinked, her teal eyes a lit with confusion. "ALICE! RUN!" he shouted again. "…. Te… Teacher?" she said, looking back and forth between the two men._

Alice shot up, breathing heavily. She glanced around and looked at the sky, which was now a rosy dawn. She slowly got up, stretching and looked around. "Did… did I fall asleep?" she said out loud, not remembering her dream, or where she was. She sighed and walked straight, hoping to come across a territory.

**_After thirty minutes…_**

She smiled with relief as she made it to the Clock Tower. She pushed open the door, and cautiously said, "Julius? Ace? Wilfred?" "Alice!" she heard a voice say, and she smiled when she saw Wilfred there at Julius desk…. "Hey… what are you doing in Julius place?" She said, closing the door behind her and taking her normal seat in front of Julius desk. "Julius had to go to the Castle, or the Mansion to do work, so he left me in charge of the clocks." He said, and returned his attention to the clock. "Wait… Julius…. JULIUS MONREY… is…. OUTSIDE?!" she exclaimed. Wilfred smiled at her and said, "Yup." Alice smiled and got up. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked. "Sure." He replied, focusing once again on his work. Alice returned, with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Wilfred, and she watched him work, slowly drinking her coffee.

**_At the Hatters After a Time Change..._**

Alice walked down the empty halls, and slowly crept into her room. She smiled, and quickly walked over and made sure that her vial and her music box were still in her drawer. She smiled and then sitting down on the bed, glanced around, and noted that she needed to buy maybe one or two dresses. The door swung open, and Blood walked in. Before she could say hi, he gently shoved her down, so that she fell against the soft blankets. "Bloo-" she managed to say before Bloods lips covered hers. She felt something burning behind that kiss, and it was like her mind acted on her own. She arched p, leaning into the kiss, and gently tangling her fingers in his raven hair.

She felt a delicious feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and before she knew it, Blood had yanked them further onto the bed, one hand tangling itself in her hair, and the other on her waist pulling her closer. She tightened her grip, and then with a reluctant sigh, let go. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Blood sighed, and rolled over, so that Alice was on top of him, and he stroked her hair. "Hey Blood?" She asked. "Yes?" "When we're married… will it always feel like this?" "Like what?" he asked. Alice blushed and said, "Like I have butterflies in my stomach." Blood laughed, and said, "Sure." Alice smiled happy that her wedding was closer, and that almost every preparation was done.

**A/N: Did you like it? I want the wedding to come and more Bloody-chan moments… so I think one more filler and then… :D You'd have to read. Please, PLEASEEEEEEEE (gets on the floor and begs) review! I love it when you guys do! I have to stop procrastinating…. I'm working on this when it's supposed to be done…. Sorry…. XD that's why I can't get a BETA reader… they'd get mad 'cause I would wait 'till the last minute. Anyways, until next time- AutumnsNightmare Btw, was this short? Tell me! Please….**


	13. Chapter 13: In Reach

**_Chapter 13: In Reach_**

**_A/N: Hey guys! *hides* well erm um... This is chapter 13? I know I posted later... But to be honest I actually print what I have written on Monday and at school I wrote it out. This one turned out to be a mix of electronic and printed so imagine the confusion. SORRY DX anyways I can't wait to write more ^.^ aren't you happy? 13 chapters :0 my friends looked shocked when I showed them the document with all the chapter in it. It's like 50 pages :3 disclaimers; me no Own H.n.k.n.a. Enjoy~~_**

**_Chapter 13: In Reach_**

"Blood!" Alice whined as she followed after him, a small scowl forming on her face. Blood chuckled and continued walking down the hall. "Yes?" He said calmly, clearly ignoring her mad mood. Alice stomped her foot and Blood turned around, trying to hide his smile. "Tell me where the weddings going to be!" She said, trying to glare daggers at Blood. Blood smiled and with a short "Nope." Walked out. "BLOOD!" Alice shouted. She frowned and continued to follow him. "DUPRE!" She shouted. "BLOOD DUPRE! ANSWER ME!" She shouted, frustrated. "No, you'll have to wait young lady!" He shouted over his shoulder. "BLOOD DUPRE!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the long corridor.

**_~Dress Store Later That Day~_**

"OH! That's pretty Vivaldi!" Alice said, clasping her together. Vivaldi's dress was red as a rose, and it was beautiful. It was a long gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline. Just below her chest, a ring of silver wrapped around it. It hugged her waist until it reached around her knees and it puffed out. The design on the top was sequences, going the down the dress in a floral pattern. The bottom had ruffles and it was white with gold designs. A pattern of flowers decorated where the white flowed.

Vivaldi twirled around, looking at herself in the mirror. "The King will LOVE it!" Alice said. The Queen blushed, and composed an, 'I don't care' face. "We don't care what HE thinks." She said, marching into the changing room. Alice bit her lip to keep from bursting into fits of giggles. "Alice?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and smiled. "BORIS!" The Cheshire Cat smiled, his tail flickering. "What are you doing here?" Hey both asked at the same time. Alice blushed and Boris grinned his signature smile. "We'll I'm here to buy a formal suit." He nodded towards the rack of suits. "I'm here to look for Vivaldi's dress- which we found- and my second fitting for my wedding dress." Boris yellow cat eyes lit up. "Can I see Alice? Please?" Alice blushed and nodded. "Sure Boris."

**_~~Later~~_**

"Longest. Fitting. Ever." Alice groaned out, stretching her back and making it straight once again. Boris smiled, ignoring her, and walked around her. "Add a flower there... NO! Not THERE!" He sighed in frustration, his cat ears twitching. "Just give it!" He snapped, taking the flower from the poor faceless worker and pinned it on Alice's veil. "BORIS!" She whined. Boris stepped back and glance at Vivaldi. "How is it!" This had been going on for 3 time periods. Vivaldi looked at Alice and smiled. "PERFECT!" Alice blushed but rolled her eyes.

"This is still the longest fitting for a wedding dress."

**_~At A Suit Store~_**

Blood fidgeted in his suit. "Hold still Blood." Elliot yells, watching the faceless fit Bloods suit. Blood glared at his subordinate who simply smiled back at him. "I don't see why I need to get MY suit fixed. What about yours Elliot?" He let out. Elliot laughed and said, "'Cause your marrying Alice. And I bought mine yesterday." Blood blushed- ever so lightly- causing Elliot to laugh again. "Oh Blood!" He said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Shut up Elliot."

~~~

Alice walked along side Vivaldi. "Umm... Vivaldi can oh get the wedding location from Blood?" She asked. Vivaldi glanced down at her companion and said, "Maybe but... Haven't you asked him yet?" Alice looked at the trail and when she looked up the Queen was amused by Alice's flushed expression. "I tried to get it out of him! I swear! That idiot won't tell me!" Alice was so mad that she said, "I'll resort to seduction if he doesn't tell me!" Vivaldi stopped in her tracks and burst out laughing. Alice stopped ranting and gasped when she realized what she had said. "That- that's umm" Alice stammered.

"What about seduction?" A clear voice said, an both ladies jumped. Wilfred stood there, piling up a bag of clocks he had gotten from Ace a few moments ago. "Wi-Wilfred!?" Alice stammered out. "This is not my day." She mumbled and shifted until she peeked out from behind Vivaldi. The Queen glared at the blonde who shrugged and said, "I heard something about Alice seducing someone." He rose his hands in the air and said, "That's it."

Both women glared at him before Alice stepped back from Vivaldi an pulled out a crisp white envelope an handed it to Wilfred. "Here I almost forgot. You're also invited to the wedding." She smiled at him, her teal eyes shining with pure joy. Wilfred bit back a grimace but accepted the invitation. "Thanks Alice." He said, and gently opened the envelope, wishing it wasn't for Blood and Alice's wedding. 'She's marrying that bloody Blood.' He felt his heart sink with despair when he saw the date. "Two days?" He asked, completely shocked.* Alice nodded and walked down the road with Vivaldi in tow. "See you!" She yelled over her shoulder. After they were long out of sight Wilfred fell, laying down on the floor. Dusk changes to night, and Wilfred knew it was all going away slowly. This feeling he carried for this Outside HAD to vanish- or at the most lessen. He hated Blood, but his mother had taught him that marriage was a sacred thing. "Mother..." He said and drifted off to sleep.

_This dream was no different than Alice's. He was facing Blood, a small gun in his hand. Blood Dupre's tie was shattered, his pants dirtied with dry dirty and mud. The top hat he always wore was next to him, the roses crushed and the petals and feathers laying around it. "Die you fucking Hatter!" Wilfred yelled. A sudden movement and then shouts made both men turn around, and saw a running Alice, in a tattered, and ripped dress. It looked as if it HAD been beautiful, and that it was now a shadow of what it once was. "No!" She shouted. Wilfred blinked and next thing he knew Alice was in between both of them, clutching her head, and curled up in a ball. "ALICE?!" Blood shouted, throwing his gun behind him, and leaning over Alice. Wilfred stood there in shock as role holders surrounded them. She slowly got up and looked around with wide confused eyes. She opened her mouth and-  
_  
"Wake up you stupid twat! You're not a mat! So rise up!" Someone shouted, and he felt a sharp kick to the stomach. Wilfred moaned and slowly sat up, blinking at the sudden light in his eyes. He glanced up and smiled. "We'll hello there Mr. Rabbit." He said with a smile. Peter rolled his eyes and simply walked away. "What the..." Wilfred said, but instead he shook his head.

"No one knows what's going on inside that head of that weird PM." He mumbled and walked back to the Clock Tower. While he walked he wondered what he had dreamt about. He couldn't remember if it saved his time.

~~~

"No! No no no!" See this would be easier if you told me where the weddings going to be held!" Alice shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Blood and her had been out shopping for decorations for the wedding. But since she had no idea where it was going to be... "You don't NEED to know." Blood said, and simply picked up a pack white table cloth and threw it in the bag Alice was carrying. "White?" She asked looking up at him. "So it's going to be outside?" She asked. Blood laughed and said, "It could be inside too. Or maybe not." Alice stomped her foot and said, "Your worse then Boris when it comes to riddles." Blood pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "You know you love me." He whispered into her ear. Alice shivered and stood on her toes to kiss Bloods lips. "That's why I'm putting up with you not telling me where our wedding going to be." Blood laughed and slowly bent down to kiss her lips. Alice blushed but returned the kiss. "Alice!~" a voice came from behind Blood, and the owner of the voice and Alice both tumbled on the ground. "Alice! My love!" He shouted, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get off me!" She shouted, and punched him in the face. He flew back, and Blood helped Alice stand up.

"What do you want Peter?" Alice said blushing as Blood wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Peter smiled at Alice as he picked up his glasses. "Nothing my dear. I saw you there and I could not contain the urge to hold you." With that Peter walked away. The rest of the day was spent buy decorations at random. Light pink light blue and white filled the bag that Blood fired Dee and Dum to carry. "But Boss!" They both complained and Blood simply ignored them while Elliot hit them in the head.

**_~Hatter Mansion (After Shopping)~_**

Alice closed her bathroom door shut, and walked over to her bed. She fell asleep as soon as she touched the pillow. She was sitting in a field, with people around her. She looked around and then her heart stopped. Nothing was there...

Alice woke up, and felt really warm. She cuddled deeper into the warmth and then she felt laughter on her shoulder. She blushed and spun around, arms wrapping themselves around her. "Hello." The rough voice said. Alice buried her face in the chest, her hands gripping the shirt in front of her. "Hi." She said. Blood chuckled and breathed in her scent. Alice blushed even harder when she remembered something. She shot up and threw off the covers running to the bathroom and then threw on her clothes. She ran back I her bedroom, grabbing her shoes when Blood stopped her. "Alice?" He asked as he watched her shove on her shoes.

"Today's the wedding!" She yelled as she ran to the door. "Send Elliot and the Twins to get ready! Send a faceless to the territories o remind them! I have to go to Vivaldi's to get ready!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Blood stood there, a weird feeling in his chest. "Like two different teas mixed together..." He said out loud, before Elliot came bursting through the doors. "Blood!" And with that, everyone was swept in the tide of excitement for the wedding.

**_A/N: *= it's being rushed because I feel like I'm taking too much time to write the real plot... umm for the guest that said they hope the wedding wasn't ruined... :3 well... The wedding! YAY! I dint plan that to be next but it is ^.^ We'll leave it like that XD enjoy my subscribers :3 btw thank you to the guest and pinkyndx for reviewing 3 thanks! Oh! Before I forget; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? :0_**


	14. Authors Note

Hey guys! I managed to get back into my account! It's a miracle :0 I thank the Internet gods ._. Okay apart from that I will say that I will post this Friday. I swear. I'll post 3, one for the first Friday, one for last Friday which wast my fault but still, and this Friday. Until next time~~~

-AutumnsNightmare


	15. Chapter 14: Out of Reach

**_A/N: Hey guys :D I updatedddd! God last week I thought I would never update ;-; it was the worst feeling. Anyways I have one of the 3 promised chapters. The 2 one should be up in a it…. HNKNA is not mine but Wilfred is a oc. Enjoy _**

**Chapter 14: Out of Reach**

**~~Wedding Day~~**

Alice practically flew to the Castle. She passed Ace who 'heading' for the Clock Tower was almost brutally pushed out of the way. Alice felt a giddiness she never felt, and just with that she managed to run to the Castle. She burst through the Castle doors, and ran even faster to the Throne room-'The place where Vivaldi decides to behead a person' room. She came to a stop when two faceless guards picked her up and THEY ran to Vivaldi's secret hobby room. Once there Alice was shoved in and the doors slammed behind her. Two maids quickly undressed her and shoved her into water. That's when Vivaldi walked in and smiled at Alice. "This is how we're going to make Blood the most happiest man." And with a snap of her fingers Alice was pulled out, smelling like fresh roses. With a towel wrapped around her, she was forced to sit down while her hair was worked with.

**~Hatter Mansion~**

Blood was shoved into the bath tub wearing only his towel. "ELLIOT!" He yelled when he stood up, his hair sticking in random directions. Elliot laughter and after spending around ten minutes in the tub, a maid shoved him into his room, slamming the door shut. Blood stumbled in and was stripped of his towel ;). Elliot immediately threw him pants and a white undershirt. "Elliot..." Blood growled, and quickly changed. "Imagine what ALICE is going through with the Queen of Hearts."

**~Back At The Castle Of Hearts~**

"OWWW!" Alice shouted as she dug her nails into her palms. "Sorry." The faceless maid said, and continued to curl Alice's hair. "Release Alice you...!" Peter shouted, and races to Alice side when he fell on the ground. Alice stifles a giggle when she saw that Vivaldi had shoved her scepter in his face, knocking him on the ground. Alice giggles and the maid stepped back. "Done." Alice glanced up and her hair was a curly mess. Curls less curlier then Vivaldi's, but equally as pretty stared back.

Vivaldi clasped her hands together and sat down to straighten her hair. "Get Alice's make up ready" Alice was rushed into another room, and was immediately sat down so that mascara oils be applied. Light teal eye shadow was put on, and light eyeliner so that her eyes popped. A light rose red lipstick was painted on her lip.

**~Amusement Park~**

Wilfred walked in, ignoring the buzz. It was getting closer and he hated it. He walked past the rides and pushed open the door. "BORIS!" Gowland screamed. "GIVE ME BACK MY VIOLIN!" The Cheshire Cat was in his suit with a gun pointed to Gowlands instrument. "No way Old Man." Gowland cussed. "STUPID CAT!" Wilfred cleared his throat and both role holders look up. "Oh. Wilfred." Gowland says, straightening his white suit. Wilfred smiles. "Julius sent me. Is the area prepared?" Gowland turned a shade of grey, and ran out. Wilfred and Boris exchange a glance and follow Gowland. They walked into a small beach where faceless from the Amusement Park, The Castle Of Heart and the Hatters Mansion were all working together to prepare the beautiful wedding. Wilfred smiled but on the inside grimaced. 'How can she marry him?' Kept repeating itself in his head.

He stared at the open space and even he had to admit it was perfect. The reception was merged with where they were going to get married. The 'Priest' or rather Peter* stood there, yelling about how everything wasn't ready and how Alice was perfect and how the stupid Hatter, blah, blah blah. "Peter!" Wilfred yelled. Peter stopped yelling and waving his gun. "Don't kill anyone!" Wilfred yelled. "You stupid blonde!" Wilfred decided to ignore the annoying PM and glanced around.

The entire wedding was on the beach. Blood had tried to get from Gowland, who reluctantly agreed, thinking it would make Alice happy to e marrying what he considered a rotten bastard. Near the waves, maybe 10 or 15 feet away from where the tide comes in, the alter stood. Boris- as annoying as Gowland had made it- had managed to make the whole wedding look amazing. The alter had two wooded posts with a small plank of wood connecting both. It had been decorated by loose pieces of white and read cloths and hand-picked roses from Blood. The aisle was also covered in fresh rose petals and the seats were pure white. The reception area was a bit further, nearing the woods that stood like a border between the sand and the grass.

Wilfred sighed, and without another word, headed towards the Clock Tower. "Fucking Hatter." He mumbled under his breath. '_If only I had that one chance to swipe what's so precious to him_' echoed in his head.

"VIVALDI!" Alice shouted, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't want to upset the fierce Queen, but this was matter of life or death. 'At least, at the moment it is' Alice thought idly. The maids couldn't decide what nail polish and lip stick Alice should wear. Vivaldi came in, already in her beautiful dress (See description in Chapter 13). Alice looked a bit stunned, as the dress fitted Vivaldi _just _so, her normally bouncy hair straightened flat, and her red eyes decorated by shadows of light and dark pink. She smiled, her now ruby red lips curling. "Yes Alice?" she replied, taking a seat next to her.

Alice sighed and replied, "I can't decide what colors to choose." She gestured towards the wide array of nail colors and lip colors. Vivaldi glanced and picked a light, silvery color for her nail polish, and a light sunset pink for her lips. Vivaldi paused for a moment and then chuckled, a mischievous gleam shining in her eyes and she pointed that smile on Alice.

~~~ Around 15 minutes later~~~

"VIVALDIII!" Alice shouted, while blushing. Alice looked at her thigh to see a white lacy garter with a blue bow in the middle. Vivaldi smiled and said, "Other than Blood enjoying that, where's the Clock Maker?" Alice blushed, and replied with a short, "I don't know." And the maids helped her step into the dress. The dressed still looked as beautiful as ever, hugging Alice, and complimenting her eyes and now slightly wavy curls. "Wow Alice." A voice said from the door. Both women spun around and smiled. Boris smiled and said, "Mr. Clock Maker is down, he sent me to get you." With a rush of cloth, they hurried downstairs, Alice's heart beating frantically. When they all stuffed themselves in the carriage, a peaceful quietness enveloped them. Alice was blushing, thinking of what laid ahead for her. Alice pressed her bouquet of white and red roses against her chest and mumbled out her veil, "I can't wait."

**~~At the Hatters~~**

"Blood!" Elliot yelled, straitening his bow tie. Blood opened the door, and wearing a formal tuxedo, with a white and red rose, replied, "Let's go." And walked past Elliot. The twins glanced at each other, one dressed in a little girl blue dress, and the other in a little girl red dress. They then looked at their boss, and decided it would be fine. "After all this is for Alice."

"It's time." Blood said, hurrying along.

**_A/N: Aren't you happy you don't have to wait a week or 2? I am :D but I have to say… Wonderland is a dangerous place…. Well, see you guys in a few. REVIEW REVIEW and pleaseeeeeeeeeeee subscribe!_**


	16. Chapter 15: Forgotten

**_A/N: Hey guys :D so like,…. No big deal or anything… but…. This… is…. CHAPTER 15 :DD Omg omg omg XD I never thought this story would be this long :o I know 5 favs, 8 follows aren't a lot but THANK you to everytone who reads this! I don't know you but I love you! Disclaimers: I don't own HNKNA Wilfred is mine :D Enjoy~~~_**

**Chapter 15: Forgotten**

Alice sat in the carriage, tightening and untightening her fingers around the bouquet of red and white roses. Julius cleared his throat and said, "We're almost here." Anticipation built in Alice's chest, and she was dying to burst out for the carriage and run to Blood.

Blood fidgeted, messing slightly with his hair. His clock was beating frantically against his chest, and he was eagerly waiting for the carriage. Vivaldi and Boris walked and sat next to the (Lolita) dresses Bloody-twins, Ace, King, Wilfred and Gowland. Peter glared at Blood before sighing. He would do anything for his Alice after all… Elliot smiled, looking at Blood's nervousness.

And then time froze. Not their clocks, but it felt like that anyways. They all heard a shrill yell, the crashing of wood, and the wild noises of horses. Blood stood still, and before any role-holder could move, burst out running. Never had any role-holder seen the look of desperation written so plainly on Bloods face. Never had they seen the cool calm Hatter, the powerful Mafia boss, look so worried. And seeing his face, so disorientated, set the rest of the role-holders into action. For if Blood couldn't take it, neither would they. Worry clouded each step they took, worry about Alice, and Julius. About the Outsider who changed them drastically and the clock Fixer, who re-did what they destroyed without much complaint.

Everyone gasped and skidded to a stop when they saw the wreck. "ALICE!" blood shouted, and ran further, feeling a sinking feeling in his clock. The horses had panicked and sent the carriage flying in the air, hitting a tree. A door had shattered inwards, and the roof had been crushed, remains of what was supposed to bring Alice to her happiness. The door suddenly burst open. Julius fell on the floor, carrying a blooded Alice. Blood (as in the blood in her) dripped from a cut in her check and her head rolled back, showing she was unconscious.

Blood stared in horror. "My…. My…my fault…" he whispered, and slowly backed away into the forest. Filled with fury Wilfred followed, with a murderous glint in his stormy eyes. "STUPID HATTER!" he yelled, and punched Blood in the face.

"Alice?" Julius said, gently tapping her shoulder. Alice suddenly stood up, and ran to where the role holders had gone.

She ran, a branch grabbing her veil. Her already torn dress was snagged by branches and thorns, gripping her dress as if to hold her back. She struggled, the branches ripping apart pieces of her dress. She ran, her heel snapping as she fell on the floor with a shriek, her ankle now twisted. She stopped falling, her head now pounding in a constant beat of pain. She slowly looked up and gasped. A raven haired man faced a dark blonde man. Both had blood dripping for their faces, each armed with a gun. The raven haired man glanced at her, and without a second thought, ran to her. "Sweetheart, are you OKAY?" he asked, gently gripping her shoulder. Alice looked at the man and did not respond. His anxiety visibly grew. "Sweetheart?" he asked again.

She looked up at him with wide teal eyes. "Te-teacher?" his eyes widened. "No, you're not m-my teacher. You differ… Wh- who are you?" she asked with a trembling voice. Blood looked at her, his eyes widening. Alice looked around with startled eyes. "Where am I?! Where's Lorina!?" she exclaimed. The forest seemed to closed in, and the once bright sun, seemed like a painful reminder of what this day should've been. "Alice! Alice my dead, are yo-" Peter was stopped from flinging himself onto Alice because of Elliot's gun. Peter glared at Elliot, and reluctantly went and stood by the rest of the role holders of the Heart Castle.

Blood slowly fell back, and covered his face with his hand. He knew what had happened. "No, no, no, no." he mumbled, unwilling to remove his hands that now held back his tears, that stung his eyes like the glass shards of his clock stung his chest. "Alice?" Vivaldi said, stepping out. "Alice?" everyone echoed. "Who are you guys!? Where am i?!" Alice said, looking confused. Vivaldi stepped forward but was beaten by Julius. Alice looked at him with caution, as if slowly trying to place him in her mind.

"Listen carefully." He told Alice. "Are you?" she nodded. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked, his voice filled with dread. He, like Blood, knew the truth. Alice bit her lip, and then spoke, "The last thing? I was napping in my garden… with Lorina, and then a bunny? No a creepy pervert with ears took me… down a hole? No a chasm in the garden… I woke up…. Liquid in my mouth?" she asked, as if asking herself what was reality and what was not.

She glanced around until her eyes settled on Peter, and she narrowed her eyes. "So familiar" she said. Julius stood up, and said, "Alice… Alice it seemed like you had an accident." Julius cleared his throat. "You have amnesia."

**_A/N: Hey guys. I know I ended this with another cliff hanger… but it's late right now…. Sorry… I don't have a lot written for chapter 16… so I'll post later today. Btw, to the guest who had a birthday: Happy late birthday. I'll update today, my amazing subscribers. Thanks for the reviews… I didn't know I posted the same chapter 2.. thanks for telling me. Alice seems to have taken a turn for the worst… Until Tomorrow~~ AutumnsNightmare_**


	17. Chapter 16: The Oldest Kind Of New

**_A/N: Hey Guys! OMG I finished this today :D I can't wait to update next Friday! If I manage to finish the next chapter I'll update it as soon as I can!I just realized something. I end almost every chapter in cliff hangers... Actually from now on since Alice forgot... I think most chapter will end in cliff hangers. Gomeni. Disclaimers: I don't own HNKNA but Wilfred mine :D enjoy~~_**

**Chapter 16: The Oldest Kind Of New**

Alice stared at the long blue-purple haired man, clearly confused. "What do you mean amnesia?" she asked, her voice now growing stronger. Wilfred walked up to Alice and looked at her straight in the eye, causing her to blush. "Alice-chan, you were in an accident. The carriage you were in crashed against the tree. And then you ran down here, falling. We need to see if you're okay, right?" he spoke gently, as if touching a rose with the most delicate of structure. Alice blushed and stared into the man's stormy eyes. "Who are you?" she spoke, her voice airy, as if the breath in her had been taken away. He smiled, his grey eyes sparkling.

She tilted her head, partly to hide her now forming blush, and the other part of confusion. He bowed, and gently lifted her to her feet, kissing her hand gently, as if she were royalty. He looked at her with sad eyes and whispered in her ear, "I'll explain when were alone." Alice blushed, and something in her mind was triggered. "This… shouldn't be…" she said. Wilfred looked at her and asked, "What?" Alice shook her head, trying to shake out the pins and needles that made her feel like she was betraying someone. '_Teacher? No he never loved me… I don't love him either'_ she thought.

Blood slowly got up, with the help of Elliot, and suddenly appeared in front of Alice. He fell to his knees in front of her, and when Wilfred opened his mouth to protest, Elliot shoved him back, pushing him away from the once couple. Blood, still looking down, reached for Alice's hand, and in shock, Alice let him. "Alice… do you remember? Do you remember me? Us?" he said the last part as he slowly looked up at her. Alice stiffened, and yanked her hand away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Blood looked at his empty hand feeling colder than ever, and without a word, walked away.

Alice looked at the hand he had held, and stared at it, now scratched and bear. What Blood had failed to notice, was that the promise ring was still there. He had forgotten to point it out, too busy in his despair to bring out that fact. Wilfred gently grabbed her hand, and silently they both walked to the Clock Tower. Before they reached it, Alice stopped and asked, "Who are you? We're alone now…" Wilfred smiled and pulling her a tad bit closer, replied, "Well you see…"

"Julius!" Alice complained, as she sat on the bed. Julius quickly looked over to her and replied, "Yes?" Alice groaned and said, "I understand that I was in an accident, but can't you tell me where I am?" already, Alice had placed her trust into this man, who she had yet to find out his role. Julius sighed, and thought over it. "Make me a coffee and I'll tell you." "Okay!" Alice chirped back happily, and quickly made a coffee. She sat in the chair in front of Julius, that she had sat in so many times. "94." Julius said after taking a sip. "What?" Alice replied confused. Julius studied her, and Alice felt a sharp prick of pain in the back of her head.

_Alice walked in. "…I'm surprised you came back. I assumed you left for good." "I didn't say anything like that, did I?" Alice replied, looking at Julius. "Hmph. You've certainly got nerve… Anyway… Make me a coffee before you go to bed." "Wow Julius. You're really serious about work aren't you?" Julius didn't reply. "I've never seen you take a break," "I thought you were tired. Watching me work can't be entertaining." Julius said curtly. "Not at all. You're like a wizard with those things. I like to watch."*_

"Alice?!" Julius's voice said, bring her back. Alice shook her head and said, "I… I think I remember something…" She answered slowly, unsure of what this meant. Julius's eyes widened, and he quickly said, "Which one?" Alice then explained what she had seen. Julius felt his clock tick faster as he realized; she didn't know the true meaning of his work. "Did it actually happen?" Alice asked. Julius slowly nodded his head. "I think it's time to explain from the start. This time, however, I won't keep this secret. You were… I guess as you put it, shocked, and left but came back anyways, and accepted it with an open mind. Hopefully, the same will occur again."

"This is Wonderland. We're in the Country Of Hearts currently**." Julius paused to see if Alice understood. Alice nodded, making him continue. "There are three territories. Make that four. They are the Clock Tower, which is where we are. Wilfred and I are the main role-holders here. We have a specific role, the only reason we have a face. We'll get back to this." Julius said, with a wave of his hand. "The other territories are The Amusement Park, which has Gowland, and Boris. Then there's the Castle of Hearts, which has Vivaldi, Peter, the King, and Ace." Julius paused to catch his own breathe.

"And finally there's the Hatter territory. There is where Elliot, the Bloody twins, and Blood stay." Julius replied. "Julius? What about those people… without any faces?" She asked. "This is where you have to keep an open mind. All of the territories apart from this one, are in an ongoing war. This, makes people armed. Life is not something that is valued. Now the ones with faces, like me, are role holders. The only reason we have a face is because of our role." Julius sighed.

"My role is a clock maker." And with that, Julius said, "People here don't have hearts, Alice." "What?" "We don't have hearts." Julius then pulled Alice into an embrace, and Alice heard the rhythmical beat of his 'heart'. She jerked backwards. "I fix clocks. That's my role. Wilfred helps. Vivaldi is the Queen of Hearts. The King…well he's a king. Peter the Prime minister. Ace is the Knight of Hearts. He helps collect clocks. Gowland is a duke, and the owner of the Amusement Park. Boris is the Cheshire Cat. Elliot is Blood's right hand man. The Bloody Twins; Dee and Dum, are the Gatekeepers. And Blood Dupre is the Head of the Hatters, which happens to be the Mafia."

Alice slowly nodded. She felt like she had already known this. "Alice?" Julius said. Alice looked up at him, and smiled. "Thank you. I think I remember you…" She said. Julius smiled. "I was one of the first people you grew to know the most." "I can still stay here?" Alice asked. Julius paused, thinking of Blood. "Yes, until you remember." "Thanks Julius." Alice said, and quickly gave him a hug and fell asleep on the bed.

Julius stared at her sleeping figure. "You _must_ remember…"

**_A/N: Was this a cliff hanger? I don't know. Anyways, thank you for all the support :D it makes me all giggly and smiley when I check my email and see that it says; : Review/Subscriber/Favorite. Thank you :'D Nayways *: I got this from the second HNKNA book. **: I said currently because the lands have not shifted to Clover or Joker or Diamonds. I love you subscribers so much! We almost reached 40 reviews :D REVIEW SUBSCRIBE FAVORITE please. -AutumsNightmare_**


	18. Chapter 17: Revive the Old

**_A/N: Hey~~ Sorry I didn't update yesterday. O.o I didn't have it finished. What with the tests and projects *sighs* I wanted to work on it. As a prize for waiting, I'll try and post 2 chapters. Depends how fast I can write. If I don't post a second one today, I'll post one tomorrow. I really like how my stories going :D So I'll try and post more. Disclaimers: I don't own HNKNA But Wilfred's mine :3 Enjoy~~_**

Chapter 17: Revive the Old

Alice slowly woke up, stretching her arms above her. "Alice!~" a voice said, and she was immediately shoved harshly against the bed. "What?" She said. "Alice! They wouldn't let me see you my dear." The voice replied. And Alice looked up to see a pair of white rabbit ears. "Go away Peter." Alice mumbled. Peters ears twitched. "Alice?" "I remember you. You're a pervert." Alice said, shoving the rabbit away and wrapping the bed sheets around her. "Go away..." Alice said. A sharp slice of pain hit her, and she fell into sub-consciousness.

Even if she remembered Peter, from her dream, it didn't mean all her memories came back. She remembered him, before she had left. Or tried to. She still couldn't remember what-or rather who, had taken her back. She saw the people she had interacted with when she was with Peter, but she couldn't place them. She didn't try, since the pain was too much.

**Bloods POV:**

"Blood. Blood. Blood! Blood, get up!" Elliot said, shoving me off my bed. I landed on my back and simply stared at the ceiling. How many time changes had it been? I had lost track after 5. Elliot sighed and walked next to me, staring down at me. "Blood I know you miss her, but sulking isn't going to do anything." Elliot said. I glanced at him and saw his face fixed with worry. I sighed and sat up. "Fine. Elliot, we're going to go make territory negations at the Amusement Park." Elliot looked at me once, before nodding and walking out the door.

I slowly got up, only to sit back on the bed. I stared at my empty hands, when I saw something glimmer. I glanced at my hand that had my promise ring on it. I slowly took it off and studied it. I remembered Alice's look of complete happiness.

"When everything was right" I said out loud. I slowly put it on. Determination slowly crept in my mind. I stood up and got ready.

"I'm not giving up just yet."

No Ones POV:

Blood walked next to Elliot, who yelled at the Twins. Blood closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Elliot! Dee! Dum!" All three looked at their boss. "Go ahead and tell Merry that I'm doing negotiations." He said with a death glare. All three nodded, and scurried away. Blood stopped walking, and looked up at the sky. It was day, so it shouldn't be a problem. He closed his eyes, and thought, 'This day should've been spent with Alice.' "Alice!" A voice said behind him. Blood froze, and slowly turned around.

Alice giggled, and shoved Wilfred. "That was your fault, you idiot." She said with a smile. Wilfred laughed, and tossed her over his shoulder. "Wilfred!" Alice shrieked, and giggled. Wilfred started to laugh when he turned around and faced the Hatter. Blood stood there, frozen as pain started to cover him. His, _HIS_, Alice was with this… "Dupre." Wilfred said his voice cold. He quickly set Alice down, and put her behind him. Alice peered around Wilfred, holding on to his arm. The sight broke Blood. That was how _they_ were supposed to be.

"Wilfred." Blood growled. Alice stared at the raven haired man. Something in her mind was begging, no, _commanding_ her to run to the man and throw her arms around him. Blood walked closer and looked at Alice. His cold emerald eyes softened. "Do you remember me?" He asked, gently reaching over Wilfred and tugging Alice in front of him. He immediately noticed that Alice's left hand was bare, her promise ring lost.

Little did they _both_ know that the other man present had stolen the ring from her, and hidden it. Alice looked at the man, and said, "I'm sorry… I don't remember much… other than what Julius has told me, and that was about roles, and clocks, and the war. Oh! And what Wilfred told me." She said. Blood ignored the feeling of pain stabbing his clock. "What did they mention about me?" He asked cautiously.

Alice bit her lip for a second and responded, "That you're Blood Dupre, Head of the Hatters and the Mafia. And that _you_ tried to break apart Wilfred and me." And with that, Alice stepped back, and held onto Wilfred's arm.

Pain wasn't the word Blood would use to describe the pain in his heart. Blood looked at Wilfred and walked up to him. Wilfred gently pushed Alice, who scurried to the shelter of the trees. "What _LIES _did you tell her!?" Blood screamed. Wilfred simply smirked and said, "I'm stealing you of what you love the most. Of what's your most precious. Like you did to me." Wilfred laughed. "Oh, sweet revenge is so… _sweet." _Wilfred smirk got bigger when Blood pulled out his gun. "I should _kill_ you." Blood said through gritted teeth. Wilfred laughed, and all of a sudden, a streak of brunetee hair flew past Blood. Alice stood in front of Blood, giving him a death stare, her arms out, as if to protect Wilfred.

Blood lowered his gun and he suddenly tugged Alice close. "He's lying. Ask anyone _but _him." And with that, Blood turned around, and left. Alice stared blankly at the hand he had tugged, and what he had left in her hand. A wedding ring. She clutched it, and before Wilfred came to her, she slipped it into her pocket. "Alice?" Wilfred asked. Alice looked up, and forced a smile on her face. "Let's go. You said I could try and remember Boris." Wilfred sighed.

"Let's go to the Amusement Park."

Alice silently walked along with Wilfred. Was he lying? "Wilfred?' Alice asked. "Yes?" Wilfred replied. "… You're not taking advantage that I can't remember right? You didn't lie that we were a couple?" She asked cautiously, Blood's voice echoing in her head. '_He's lying. He's lying.'_ Wilfred stopped, and hugged Alice. "Never."

Alice smiled at him, and hand in hand, they went, to recover a memory. Suspicion started to churn in Alice. What if the Hatter was right? Julius didn't mention what relationships she had held with each role-holder. Alice sighed. She looked around, and stared at the Amusement Park She peered at the entrance, and her heart stopped, in happiness or in hate she didn't know. The Mafia was there.

**_A/N: Are these chapters getting shorter? Tell me if you want them longer please. Omg we're almost to 20 chapters *fan girl squeal* this is so long p.p Review Review REVIEW porfabor! (Please in Spanish ;3)_**


	19. Chapter 18: Oh What Memories

**_A/N: Hey guys! I know I posted this late but listen to my lame excuses. On Friday I was very busy and earlier today I was out swimming with my buddies for 3 hours, and then went to my friends for like 2. So sorry ;_; OH! Before I forget, my exams start next next week. Actually next Friday… so that week might be the only I don't post. Disclaimers… HNKNA is not mine but Wilfred is._**

**_Chapter 18: Oh What Memories_**

**_No One's POV:_**

Alice watched them, while Wilfred overlooked what she was seeing. Alice blankly watched the Bloody Twin who were discussing something with Elliot; who watched over Blood like a mother hen. 'He's lying. Ask anyone but him.' Echoed in her head, as if it were bouncing around in her mind. She turned to look at her supposed partner, all she knew was what he had told us. He smiled at her, his stormy eyes looking happily at her, his dog ears* bending slightly. She forced a smile on her face, feeling so very confused. 'I'll ask Julius… or Boris.'

Alice nodded to herself. "Hey Wilfred! Gotta do your role now don't ya?" a voice said. Gowland stood in front of them he smiled at Alice, his smile . "Hey Alice. Do you remember me?" He asked. Alice smiled, and tilted her head. "I'm remembering bits of people. But when I do it hurts. A lot." Alice grimaced as she remembered. "But I know your Gowland, and you don't like your first name." She smiled.

Gowland moaned. "You should've forgotten that. Anyways, Wilfred I have a favor to ask of you…" The two men left Alice, who sighed. "Time to find Boris."

"BORIS!" Alice shouted, pushing through crowds. She stumbled, and almost fell, if a pair of hands hadn't caught her. "Than-" "Alice!" A voice said. Alice spun around only to see cloths. The man was hugging her. She shoved against him, and would've fallen again, if he hadn't grabbed her. She turned around, a bright blush staining her checks. Her eyes widened. "Oh, hey Ace." She said with a smile. Thanks to him working so close to Julius, she had seen him, and partly remembered him. She smiled, only remembering the good moments they had shared, like when they were in the tent. Just moments when it was Ace, Julius and her. She had completely forgotten that Ace was directionally challenged.

"Have you seen Boris?" Alice asked, titling her head and looking at Ace. Ace chuckled and said, "Ya, I saw him, thata way." Ace pointed to his left. Alice smiled, and said, "Can you take me to him." Ace smiled. "Sure thing Alice." Ace lead Alice into the woods with "This is a short cut." Three time periods later Ace finally said, "We're lost." Alice sighed. She was hit by memories a time period ago. None of them had warned her about his horrible directional sense. Alice suddenly fell down hill, and she threw her arms in front of her. She fell down the hill, a strong sense of déjà vu overcoming her. She landed on the bottom with a small thud, and was immediately taken away by memory.

"HIDE!" Boris said, and pushed Alice into the door way. Gowland rushed by, gun in hand. Alice giggled, as Boris mumbled, "Mary isn't really Merry" The scene shifted. Alice was facing Blood , who was smiling at her. The soft scent of roses filled her senses, and when she slowly looked around. Red roses covered every part of the garden. Blood leaned to her, and kissed her softly on her lip. "Love you Alice." Blood shifted his hand through his pocket, and brought out a light, red hair tie. "Happy Birthday Alice." The memory Alice smiled, and buried her face into Blood's chest. "Love you too."

"ONEE-SAN!" Two hands shook her. Alice woke up and groaned. She opened her eyes, and was meet by a pair of blue and red eyes. "Where am I? Where's Ace?"

**Ace's POV:**

I wandered around blindly. I threw my hands behind my head and continued to walk on. I stopped and noticed the complete silence. I stopped and gently touching the sword on my side, looked around. "Where's Alice?" I half smiled, half grimaced. "Where am I?" I sighed. Getting lost was inevitable. I was supposed to meet Julius at the Castle. "Oh well.' I said, and silently walked on.

**No One's POV:**

Alice rubbed her temple, and looked at the twins. "Ace got lost didn't he?" She asked them, while sitting up. The Twins sat in front of her, crossing their legs, their weapons transforming into small guns. "Guess so 'sis." "Ya, that knight probably got lost." They both replied. Alice smiled.

"Hey sis?" They both asked at the same time. Alice looked at them, and said, "Yes…?" "We have a question for you." "Can I ask you one?" she replied. The Twins nodded eagerly. "… is it true that I…. that I was engaged to…" "To Boss?" "ya you were Big Sis. But then you got into that accident-" Dee and Dum stopped talking, looking at her. Her hand drifted to her pocket, and she fingered the ring that Blood had given her. She quickly slipped her finger in, and noticed how wide it was. 'This is Blood's.' She blushed. When she looked up, the Twins had left.

She jumped up and looked around. Her heart was beating frantically. She looked to her left, and impulsively ran, each step feeling lighter, yet heavier. I have to act, or else I'll be stuck in the loop. And possibly make a mistake. Alice's breathe turned rapid, her steps faster. She came to a sudden stop, and she closed her mouth to hide her breath.

Blood stood in the middle of the forest, holding a white rose. He closed his eyes and slowly looked at the sky. He opened his mouth and slowly sang, **_"The valley green was so serene, In the middle ran a stream so blue..._**" His fingers gripped the white rose, and suddenly Alice felt as if she was remembering two things at once. She fell to her knees silently, gripping the side of her head as she felt searing pain.

**"****_A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him... She would say... 'Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose...'"_**

Blood tilted his closed eyes towards the sky, and gently brought the white rose to his face. Alice clumped dirt in her fist, clenching her teeth in pain. Her eyes closed shut, tears slowly trailed down her now pale face. Both in their own pain, both of different kinds.

**_"Her eyes believed in mysteries. She would lay amongst the leaves of amber. Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her... When she would say... 'Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me, I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose...'"_**

Blood closed his eyes tighter, his clock beating now in an odd, disjointed rhythm. He made his fist tighter, ignoring the stinging pain for the rose thorns. Alice gasped for breathe silently, as she sang the last line in her head.

"**_When all was done, she turned to run, Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her, And ever more he thought he saw A glimpse of her upon the moors forever, He'd hear her say... 'Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose..._**'"

"**_'I love you so, Never let go_**," tears trailed down Bloods face slowly, "**_I will be... Your ghost of a rose..._**" The great Mafia boss hung his head, tears trailing wildly down his face. "Alice... Alice, my Alice." He said over and over.

Alice got up and in an impulsive movement, ran. She pushed aside tree branches, and jumped over fallen logs as she made her way out of the forest. The sun lightened her way, and suddenly it felt as if something heavy had been lifted from her shoulders. Her feet matched the constant rapid rhythm of her heart, as she ran towards the Clock Tower.

She stopped right when she got there and threw the doors open. She confidently walked in, and closed the door behind her. She walked over to where Wilfred put his stuff, as she knew he nor Julius was there. She opened the drawer and frozen, only her arm moved, to cover the gasp from escaping her lips, while tears flowed freely from her face.

The ring. It was there.

**_A/N: 8: Wilfred does have dog ears… I forgot to mention that in a long time… I know I left it at a cliff hanger :3 I feel like this story is doing really well. 50 reviews :D OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 thank you sooo much! Until next time, which might be Sunday since I wanna writeeeee. -AutumnsNightmare_**


	20. Chapter 19: The End Of The Facade

_**A/N: Hey guys 0.0 IM NOT DEAD :D bet you thought I was. Well, I was having a writer's block; last week I had exams until Wednesday, two per day, Thursday family day. Friday last day of school, Saturday out with by friends and Sunday was father's day. BUTTTTTTTTT its SUMMER break! MORE CHAPTERS! Disclaimers: nothing is mineeeeeee**_

**Chapter 19: The End Of The Façade**

**No One POV:**

Alice blinked, tears rolling down from her checks. She held on to the table, as she fell to her knees, Bloods ring in her hand, and the other ring in her other hand. Thoughts flew in her mind. She gripped Bloods ring and the ring she had found in Wilfred's dresser. They both matched, having a red ruby shapes like a rosé on the tip.

She had already known that the Hatters symbol was a rose with a gun, and that Bloods in particular was just a red rosé. Like the one on the rings. She silently sat down, her dress lying limply around her, and with a shivering hand, slid on the ring she found. It fit perfectly. "Perfect... Perfectly..." Alice said, before darkness covered her vision, and she limply fell on her side.

_Vision hit her one, after another. Blood and her arguing over something silly like what tea, or the twins making fun of her and Blood. "Onee-chan!" Dee said. Alice looked at him and replied, "…Yes?" Dee and Dum smiled at her. "Are you gonna become Mistress Hatter?" Blood laughed and wrapped his arms around her, while she blushed, and stuttered. He placed his face where her shoulder and neck meet, and rubbed his nose. She shivered lightly, causing Blood to laugh harder. "She's mine."_

"ALICE?! ALICE?!" A deep voice pulled her out from the darkness, and shook her. She groggily opened her eyes, as she recalled who the voice was. She quickly threw herself into his arms, taking deep breathes of his smell.

"Alice?" Blood said, startled, but reflexively wrapped his arms around her. She froze, and yanked herself away from him, her face a bright red. Blood reached for her, and she bit her lip. "Umm… sorry? I thought you were…." She trailed off. Blood rose an eyebrow and replied, "You thought I was…?" He said, asking her. Alice quickly acted on instinct, "I thought you were Wilfred…" Bloods once content look dropped to a pissed off look, only the Hatter could pull.

"ALICE!" Blood screamed, and then suddenly gripped her shoulders. Alice flinched backwards, scrambling back as far as she could, while Blood refused to release her. This little struggle ended up with Alice closing her eyes, and falling back, her hair laying around her like a dirty blond halo. Her teal eyes widened, and she started to blush furiously. "Bl… BLOOD!"

She exclaimed. Blood looked down at her, his hands on either side of her face, his sure, powerful body hovering over her. His knee rested between her legs, making sure none of his weight was on her. Alice couldn't feel any of his weight yet she could feel his warmth radiating off her. She fought the urge to reach up, and lightly stroke his face.

"Why can't you remember? It wasn't that long ago…" He pierced her with a depressed stare. "Alice… young lady… do you even feel connected in any way?" Alice bit her lip. She wanted to say yes; in fact she wanted to scream "YES!" But she was also aching, no dying to find out three things.

One; she wanted to find out why Blood actually never straight out forward told her they were engaged. Two; Why did no one tell her she was engaged to Blood? And last but not least; 3. Why did Wilfred lie so badly to her? Alice needed to know, why, why why.

"Alice Do you remember me at all?" He asked, desperation lacing into his solid voice. Alice slowly looked up and told him. "No. Other than before I left for my world, I can't remember you." The lie burned her tongue, and unwillingly, tears sprung from both of their eyes. Blood's hope sunk, and he felt like he was slowly dying. Never had the Hatter- the POWERFUL Mafia leader- felt suck desperation.

"Let me… let me just have this…" He told her and he quickly ducked his face in Alice's shoulder. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes and trailed downwards. She quickly erased all traces of them with her fist.

_This would be much harder than she once thought it would be._

_~~~(After Blood Left)~~~_

"Do you remember me?" A gray haired person asked Alice, looking down at her. Alice smiled at him. "Nightmare, I remember." Nightmare chuckled softly. "Care to explain why you seem so tense?" Alice sighed as she proceeded to tell Nightmare what had happened since she last saw him, from her wedding to Wilfred's lies, to Blood confronting her, and seeing the desperate sadness in his eyes- and the description was so vivid, Nightmare coughed up blood.

"So you're going to pretend you don't remember him?" Nightmare asked, standing in the floating way in front of her. "No… well… yes… Sort of!" Alice exclaimed, now sitting down and flailed her hands around slightly. Nightmare frowned lightly, not coughing up blood by her sudden burst of emotions. "Alice… explain." "well see, no one even bothered to tell me that I was…' She blushed, "that I was engaged with Blood." Nightmare nodded.

"Alice, just…" "Just what?" Nightmare didn't respond, instead staring blankly at Alice. "Nightmare?" she waved her arms in front of him. "You don't remember what I showed you?" He asked calmly. "Alice tilted her head in confusion. "What?" Nightmare slowly started to fade. Alice tilted her head in confusion. "Just be careful. It's like a new game." And with that, the sickly incubus vanished.

~~~(Time Period Later)~~~

"ALICE~" the annoying voice reached her ears. Alice frowned and slowly turned around. She was here to see Vivaldi, not… "ALICEEEE 3" a small furry creature jumped into Alice's arms. "Peter…." Alice said grudgingly. She stopped moving when she saw the door in front of her open.

"White!" Vivaldi exclaimed, frowning at Peter in Alice's arms. "Vivald…" Alice stopped in her tracks.

The Hatter. He was here.

_**A/N: ERMYGAR ._. This was short and I apologize. I have a writers block…. I know how I want this story to go from here though. This chapter was just one that I was like, "ehh" ANYWAYS I will update soon since its SUMMER TIME! Im also working on a Slender Man x OC story, and an Alice x Julius one. I'll tell you guys eventually when im doneee….. Until Later - AutumnsNightmare**_

_**EDIT: Oh I messed up between switches…. Sorry! - AutumnsNightmare**_


	21. Chapter 20: Wonderful Mistakes

**_Chapter 20: Wonderful Mistakes_**

**_No Ones POV:_**

Alice stared at Blood, and he stared back, glancing at Peter; who was still in her arms in his bunny form. Bloods eyes hardened and he smirked at Alice. "I see the young miss is enjoy the company of ANOTHER man- or in this case rabbit." He said smugly. Alice glared at Blood, refusing to respond. She remembered how Vivaldi had once told her that Blood only aggravates her when he was jealous- but this was a little absurd. Vivaldi walked out the throne room, a smile lighting her face when she saw Alice.

"Alice!" The Queen said, and threw herself to hug Alice. Not knowing what to do- and certainly not willing to anger the Queen- Alice dropped Peter, and returned the hug. "Alice!~~" Peter whined, quickly changing forms so now instead of a cute, incredibly adorable white rabbit sitting on the floor, a white haired man with rabbit ears, a checkered jacket, with glasses sat on the floor, rubbing his back. Alice started to laugh, causing Bloods hardened eyes to soften a bit- enough so that Peter could find out.

Vivaldi glared at her Prime Minister. "Well? Escort the Hatter outside the Castle! We have much to discus with Alice." Vivaldi said, ushering Blood and Peter away. Alice glanced at Blood while Vivaldi grabbed her hand. Alice stared longingly at Blood, who was glaring at Peter as he stood up. Blood felt the gaze of someone on him, and he glanced up, smiling lightly when he saw Alice's stare. Alice blushed, and followed Vivaldi.

"What?" Vivaldi said, holding a cute brown teddy bear in her hands. "Explain! We are very..." Vivaldi looked at Alice and frowned. "We are very confused." Alice sighed.

"I remember everything." Alice told her, looking down at the stuffed tiger she had in her lap. "But... Our Brother told us you told him you did not remember..." "I lied." Alice admitted, clutching the animal in her hands and brought her knees to her chest. "What?" Vivaldi exclaimed.

"Well..." Alice said an explained what she had explained to Blood. Vivaldi watched Alice's expressions changed to a horrible sorrow. "Why didn't Blood... Just you know? Why didn't he say he loved me? He always jokes around. And after the accident he never... He never trie to help me remember." Alice started to cry softly. "What if it's jut a game to him?" Alice hugged the stuffed animal closer to her. "He probably doesn't love me..." Alice started to sob louder, and Vivaldi got up and hugged Alice, stroking her hair in a motherly way.

"Alice..." Vivaldi said. Alice looked up through her tears. Vivaldi looked down at Alice. "Why do you think Blood was here?" Vivaldi asked patiently with a knowing smile. Alice shrugged.

"To talk to you I guess." Alice wiped her eyes. Vivaldi smiled patiently. "No. He was here because he thought that maybe I could make you remember hi-"

"Alice!" A voice yelled followed by footsteps. A sudden light came from under the door and the sound of scampering paws. "DAMN BASTARD!" "IDIOTS!" Two voices yelled, and the sound of bullets being fired echoed in the hall. The shouts of maids and servants could be heard too.

Vivaldi immediately stood up and brought Alice behind her. Alice stood petrified. "V-Viv-Vivald- Vivaldi..." Alice said with a shaking voice. Vivaldi sat down and looked around. She pulled a rug off the floor and a trap door was revealed. (A/N: 0.o) Vivaldi pointed to the door, and gently pushed Alice in. Before Alice could protest; more sounds of gunfire came, this time closer, clearer.

Alice felt her heart beat faster. Were any of the other territories attacking? Alice heard a dog bark. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Vivaldi screamed. "We-" "NO! FOOLS! GET OUT OF OUR PRESENSE BEFORE WE PERSONALLY BEHEAD YOU AND HANG YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A HEAD ABOVE A FIREPLACE!" Vivaldi screamed, her red eyes flashing with real fury.

"My Que-" "NO!' She shouted. "What about those two?" Alice figured out Peter was talking. Vivaldi sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, giving Peter a mad look. "Fine." The door closed as Peter walked out.

"Where's Alice?" said a familiar voice. Alice looked up, looking through the cracks on the trap door. She saw Vivaldi glance down on the trap door and quickly gave a sly smile. "Well, if it isn't Wilfred and Blood Dupre." Alice wanted to shout, but then Vivaldi said something that stopped her.

"Why was Wilfred looking for Alice? And Dupre, why were you shooting at Wilfred?" "..." Silence consumed both men, as Wilfred's stormy eyes clashed with Blood's forest green eyes. "Well? We are waiting and trust us, we have more important things to do then take care of bickering children." Vivaldi said, placing a hand on her hip and glaring at both men.

"My Queen, I was simply looking for Alice. Me and her," Wilfred glared at Blood, "Me and her have important things to talk about that I would MUCH rather wait until I can talk to her about." Wilfred looked at the Queen and bowed, "I am terribly sorry, my Queen, I never meant to bother you in this process, it's so obvious that you, OF COURSE, have more important things to do." Wilfred stood and smiled at Vivaldi. She simply rose and eyebrow and sighed.

"Dupre what is your excuse?" Blood glared at Wilfred. "I have now excuse other then the fact that I want to shot him." "..." Vivaldi looked exasperated at Blood. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't a secret that Alice was MY future wife, yet this... This poor excuse of a role-holder lied to her, making up fantasies that she's his! She's mine!" He shouted the last words, glaring at Wilfred and turned his head to his sister. Vivaldi's eyes softened. "We see..." They waited patiently for we response.

"Both of you. Leave." Vivaldi turned her back to them, an suddenly turned around. "Dupre. Stay. We wish to have a word to you about... Your actions."

The door closed, as what Alice presumed as Wilfred leaving. Alice reached up to open the trap door, and was meet by sunlight. She closed her eyes, and slowly opened them, to see a smiling Blood. She blushed and he said, "Does the young Alice need help getting out of there?" Alice blushed but said, "Y-yes." Blood motioned for Alice to move over, and when Alice did, Blood jumped in.

Alice blushed at the sudden closeness. She heard a door close and a silent 'click' but she brushed it aside. Blood grabbed Alice by the waist. "Wha-what are you doing?" Alice shrieked. Blood smirked, "You were the one who said you wanted out." Blood brought Alice closer to him, until he was breathing in her scent. He picked Alice up until she was sitting on the ledge of the trapdoor, and Alice quickly stood up, reaching down to give Blood a hand. She yanked a bit too hard, causing him to stumble. Blood closed his eyes, waiting for impact, and he slowly opened them. He smiled at the sight he saw.

Alice was underneath him, eyes squeezed shut, fists above her chest, hair spread wildly around her, with a blushing face. Blood automatically started to lean down, and stopped. "I can't…. DAMNIT!" he shouted as he pushed himself from Alice. She sat up and looked around, only to see a _mad_ Hatter pacing around, mumbling under his breath. "Where's Vivaldi?" She asked, slowly getting up. Not even noticing that Blood had become pale, she rushed to the door, slamming her frail body against it, frantically trying to open the door.

Blood slowly walked over to Alice and tried to open the door when she had given him a frantic glance. "VIVALDI!" they both shouted, and were meet by silence. Alice slowly sat down, leaning against the door. She looked up at Blood, with wide, frightened, teal eyes. Blood sat down next to her, and Alice fought the urge to lean against him. She sighed as she gave in, cautiously leaning her head against Blood's shoulder. It was too much of a fight resisting him, when all she did was long to be with him.

"She locked us in here didn't she?" Alice asked quietly. Blood nodded, trying not to show his sudden explosion of happiness when Alice leaned against him. "Yes."

**_A/N: *cautiously walks up, hands up* hi guys~~ Im not dead :D or you know, in a mental institution 'cause of my mental illness *blushes* sorry guys. Since I have nothing to do this summer I've been hit a lot by my depression. Trust me I've tried to write, but it just… *sighs* so I will be updating 'cause I wont leave you guys hanging. BIG NEWS (for me at least) MY BIRTHDAY BE COMING UP :DDDD Its July 8_****_th_****_. I would LOVE it if you guys, idk reviewed? Even if you have nothing to say :3 OH! To the guest (idk what else to call you sorry .) that was one long review XD but I enjoyed reading it :D I enjoy when you guys favorite-sub the story or me (shoutout to you guys ^^) REVIWE PLZ *puppy dog eyes* -AutumnsNughtmare_**


	22. Chapter 21: Wonderfully Stuck

**_/N: DISCLAIMERS: SADLY I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS- OR PLACES EXCEPT WILFRED. Oh and the situation they're all in :D Enjoy~~~~ BTW: OMG THIS IS THE 21 CHAPTER :O *dies of happiness* thank you guys so much for following or reviewing or liking :D (I meant to add this last chapter but I forgot .) Anyways enjoy~~~_**

**Chapter 21: Wonderfully Stuck**

**No One's POV:**

Alice sighed. "Why did she lock us in here?" She asked, moving her head from Bloods shoulders so that she stared at him with wide teal eyes. Blood sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. "I have no idea why." Alice sighed and stretched, yawning. She slowly got up, and paced around the room. Blood watched her with curious green eyes. Alice sighed and tried to open the balcony doors. She anxiously twisted the door handle, only to have the same result. Alice quickly ran towards the window, and tried to open it.

"Are you really that anxious to get away from me?" a deep voice came from behind her. Alice spun around, and looked at Blood's face. She blushed and looked away, only to see Blood's arms shot out and trapped her within them. Alice simply glanced down at her feet, and Blood growled.

He took a step closer, forcing Alice to take a step back. He frowned, and took a larger step forward, until they were touching. Alice took a big step back, until her back touched the wall. "Alice." He said, taking the last step forward. She stepped back once again, forgetting that there was no more room to back away into. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Blood looked at her with a powerful longing. He gently brushed a piece of hair from her face, and she slowly opened her eyes, and they widened. Blood was looking at her with a soft, tender expression that made her melt. "Blood..." She whispered softly, her want tinting her voice.

Blood moved his head closer to her, until their foreheads touched. Alice leaned back a bit, and Blood sighed, leaning until their foreheads touched again. "Alice. You can't just back away from me." Alice closed her eyes, and slowly opened them, trying to gather her resolve. She froze when...

Alice felt her heart pound frantically in her chest, her hands closing in fists, nails digging into her skin. Bloods lips demanded that hers opened, and Alice fought to not open them, to not return the kiss. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck. She wanted to step closer, to be in his arms and know everything was going to be alright. But...

But Blood had never said he loved her after the accident. He never told her that they were engaged-not her and Wilfred.

Alice stood still, and Blood felt the lack of response. Blood stepped back and looked at Alice. She struggled to keep a straight face, and not burst out crying. Bloods expression fell, and he struggled to say something. Alice simply stepped away, and walked over to the balcony to try and open the doors again. Blood stared at the spot where Alice stood, where he had hoped she would remember who she was to him. He glanced at her as she shoved against the balcony doors and managed to open them.

"..." He couldn't say anything as he saw Alice walk out, and sit down near the edge. She looked peaceful, the wind blowing in her hair, and the time period suddenly changed to night. The moonlight surrounded her, and Blood sat down where he was and clenched his hands into fists. "This is too much." Blood said out loud to himself. He looked away, and liked at his ring finger. He panicked for a moment when he couldn't find it, and remembered he had given it to... Alice...

He thought back, and remembered that she should have had it; she never gave it back. He glanced at her, and noted that she was too busy staring at the sky. He peered closer, until he saw her hands. Her ring finger was empty, he sighed sadly. Something sparkled in the moonlight, and he peered a bit closer. His clock stopped. His ring-not Alice's since that one was a red rosé with smaller roses around it and his was simply a rosé.

His ring sparkled on Alice's middle finger, sparkling in the moonlight. His mouth was open a bit, and he couldn't say anything. He wanted to kiss her- bit because of we all of reaction last time he didn't want to. He sighed again* and let his head fall back, closing his eyes. He heard footsteps coming closer, but he decided to keep his eyes closed.

"Blood? Blood are you asleep?" He heard Alice say, and he decided that he might as well pretend to be asleep. He heard Alice sigh, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Alice curled up next to him, her hand outstretched as if to reach for Blood... He glanced at her and smiled sadly. **_"Did she ever love me?"_**

He stroked her hair, and smiled again- a faint smile, like the ghost of the smile he should've worn every day after the wedding. He assumed she was fast asleep.

"We were going to live in the Hatter Mansion darling. You would've been known as the Hatters Wife; the Outsider. You would've always been safe, always by my side. I would've watched you argue with the gatekeepers and you pulling on Elliot's ears." Blood gave out a sad laugh. "We could've started a family. A little girl and a little boy. We would've spent the time as a family in the rose garden. I could've watched you tuck them in and tell them stories about us, and I would've made sure they had everything they needed."

A tear dropped from Bloods haunted green eyes. "More importantly, we would've been together." Tear after tear fell. Blood didn't stop to wipe them, instead preferring to stroke Alice's soft hair.

Alice's face was turned to the other side- facing away from Blood, one hand outstretched towards him, slowly clenching into a fist. The other hand was fisted right above her frantic heart. Her teal eyes were wide and filled with tears, and she bit her lip from crying out.

Alice felt a light splash of water on her neck, and the tears she was working on so hard to not let fall, fell, one after another, like falling leaves. Alice dug her nails into her skin, trying to resist the urge to throw herself onto Blood and make his worries go away. She had heard it. Every last word that blood had spoken, that he hadn't meant for Alice to hear, she heard. Her resistance started to crumble when she heard Blood start to sob silently, more water splashing her neck.

Alice couldn't handle it. Her mind was going berserk, her thoughts a tangled jumbled mess. Her heart was racing, blood racing in her veins. She wanted to turn around and kiss him. She wanted to stay there and know why he didn't tell her. She wanted to close her eyes and cover her ears. She wanted to listen and see.

Alice bit her lip. _'What am I doing?'_ she asked herself, and without thinking about it anymore, she spun around, and threw her arms around Bloods neck, causing him to fall on his back with Alice on top of him. She buried her face in his neck, her arms tightening around his neck. Tears fell from her face as she closed her eyes, relaxing on top of Blood.

Bloods arms naturally went around Alice's waist when she threw herself at him. His green eyes widened in shock when he felt Alice relax in his arms. He tightened his grip on Alice, and without thinking about it, he rolled over, gently putting Alice beneath him, his arms on either side of her head, a knee resting between her legs.

"Alice?" He said questioningly, he didn't want Alice to say he was Wilfred. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Blood. "Blood…"

He took that as an answer, and with his right hand he gripped her hair. He smiled, and leaned down, until he could feel Alice's quick breathes on his face. He smiled, and watched as Alice closed her eyes, before doing the same. Alice gasped when she felt Blood's oh so familiar lips on hers.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue entered her mouth, and his hand stroked her hair. Alice gasped, pulling free for a gasp of air, as Blood simply went to kissing her neck. Alice felt her heart race, for the first time she felt this. Never had she felt this with her ex, never had she felt her blood rush in her veins with happiness. Blood pulled away, only to lay down next to Alice, on his back, and pulling her closer to his side, where she curled up. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Alice smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"Alice do you remember me?" He asked after a moment of blissfully peaceful silence. Alice paused, and blushed, her actions catching up with her. _'A bit too late to care.'_ She thought, and decided to tell him- once and for all and even ask him why he didn't tell her beforehand.

"Blood I r-" she started to say before the doors flew open suddenly. Blood and Alice immediately- thinking it could be a faceless- surged away from the other. Alice felt her heart sink a bit when she saw someone else… while Blood resisted the urge to grab his gun and shoot the intruder dead.

Wilfred stood at the doors, a smiled on his face. "Alice!" he said, and ran to her, throwing his arms around the sitting Alice. "I found you! I've been looking for you since 5 time periods ago!" He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Alice quickly risked a glance at Blood, who was glaring at Wilfred.

"BLOOD!" another voice shouted from the hall, and an orange haired man walked in. He glanced at the other '_couple'_ and stopped.

"Alice I have to ask you something- although I really wish it wasn't here, but it's urgent!" Wilfred said, pulling Alice to her feet. "What?" Alice said cautiously.

Even though he wasn't _planning_ to do it _this _way, it was better for him. Wilfred pulled out a small box from his pocket, and gently grabbed Alice's hand and slowly kneeled down.

"Alice, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked as he opened the box to revel a brand new wedding ring.

**_A/N: Hey guys :D I posted sooner this timeee….. *smiled _****_evilly_****_ innocently* Oh! Thank you to the guest, and OtakuForever13 for saying happy birthday to me ^^ lalala oh! I should've mentioned it sooner. Idk if you guys want…. _****_Lemony_****_ stuff in here. You'd have to comment about that actually before I forget. 'Cause if you guys want that, or some of it, I'll add it. So… comment about that and stufffff…. Im willing to bet a bunch of you guys liked where the ending was going…. And then hated it. To be honest, Im in this stage where I want them to be together . until next time -AutumnsNightmare_**


	23. Chapter 22: Bullet of the Heart

**Chapter 22: Bullet of the Heart**

**No Ones POV:***

Alice stared at Wilfred with a slightly open mouth. Wilfred slowly stood up and asked again, "Will you marry me Alice?" Alice quickly looked at Blood and Elliot.

'Say something!' She screamed in her mind. Screamed would be the wrong word. She was basically in full panic mood- heart racing- just wishing that Blood would say something. Instead he glanced at her, expecting her to say something. "Ummm...can I umm... Think about I-" Alice could finish the sentence; Blood took out his gun and pointed it at Wilfred. Wilfred froze, images flashing through his mind.

"HA!" Voices echoed in his mind. "You don't have any parents! They died 'cause they decided to meddle in role-holder business!" Kids said, throwing stones at Wilfred as he slowly walked down the sidewalk. "Wilfred's like his parents! He'll die and no one will care!"

Wilfred's eyes widened with fear. He fell back, scrambling away, the ring falling and landing near Alice. Tears filled Wilfred's eyes as he started to whimper. The same gun. Not the same situation. Same people. Same horror. Same fear. Her teal eyes widened, and she suddenly remembered. "BLOOD! NO!" She yelled. Without a second though, not a single hesitation; she ran and threw herself in front of Wilfred. Her petite body stood in front of Wilfred, who had his eyes clenched shut, her arms reaching out. It was too late.

Blood couldn't stop, his hand already releasing the trigger he had pulled before Alice yelled. The echoing sound of the gun fire echoed in the room, that the whole castle heard. Vivaldi looked up, and glanced around. No Peter. She sighed, "Stupid rabbit."

Time seemed to slow down, Blood dropping his gun that landed on the floor with a loud thud. He lurched forward, his hand reaching out, as if to either move Alice out of the way or to stop the bullet. Elliot stood there, his purple eyes wide in shock. Alice's eyes widened, and she knew what was going to happen. Her heart stopped, dread spreading throughout her. She couldn't move. Why would she move when she put herself in the situation? Wilfred opened his eyes, and reached out, grabbing Alice's waist and along with himself, he lurched towards the right. Alice yelped in surprise, and then screamed. The bullet grazed her right side, around her waist.

Alice's hand flew on to the injury as they both landed on a pile, Alice on top of him. She rolled to her side and tears filled her eyes when she put too much pressure on her wound. "Alice!" Wilfred screamed, and lurched to her side. Alice pressed her hand harder to the wound, blood starting to fall off of her hands, staining the carpet.

Blood stood there, shock filling his body. This was Wilfred's fault. No. It's Alice's. Blood mind whirled. No, he finally thought. His open hand slowly closed to a fist. Anger and sadness filled him. It's MY fault… he thought. Blood briefly closed his eyes to recollect himself. Alice was going to say something before Wilfred interrupted, he let himself hope too much… He glanced at Wilfred's ring that he had tried to get on Alice's finger. Then he glanced at Alice and Wilfred.

Alice looked at Blood, not blaming him. She was mad at Wilfred, after al, he lied to her ad wanted to keep the lie going. Alice slowly got up, Wilfred helping her stand slowly. She wanted Blood to help her, but he seemed like he was in a state of shock… She held her hand to her side, and was about to say 'No' to Wilfred's proposal. She couldn't stand the pain from being away from Blood. When Blood said…

"You really do love him?" Blood was looking down at his feet, (A/N: you know in that cool way anime-manga people do), his hair falling over his face. Alice's eyes narrowed, and she cautiously took a step forward, raising a hand as if to catch Bloods hands in hers. "Blo-?" "You really are a…" he sighed, glancing at her. His eyes were a cold, frozen green. Blood chuckled darkly at Alice's hurt expression. _'This is __**MY **__punishment…'_ He thought.

_"I'm glad you forgot everything. After all, I never __**loved**__ you."_

Alice stared at Blood, her eyes wide with disbelief. "What?" She said weakly, her hand slowly falling down. Everything around her and Blood vanished. Her mind was blank. Her mind was filled with chaos. Blood inwardly flinched, but smirked at her, and they both felt their hearts start to tear. _"No… he's different… Bloods different from my ex..'_ He shrugged. "A foreigner as my companion would make everything more… _int…" _"…"

The loudest kind of silence filled Alice's ears. She couldn't hear what Blood was saying. Her world seemed to collapse around her. She understood her dream, when her ex shoot Blood, killing him. It killed her image of them being different. _The same. The exact same" _Alice looked at the ground, her wound long forgotten.

Her hands, her fisted hands, held her now blood stained apron, the white soaked with red. She could feel her heart start to break, again, the same agonizing pain. "R-really?" She asked in an eerily quietly voice. Blood raised an eyebrow, and against everything inside him, against EVERYTHING that could ever be, he replied, "Yes…"

Tears slowly fell from Alice's eyes. She looked up, raw pain on her face. Silence, louder than static filled her ears. The other two role holders stared in shock, everything happening so fast. Static, and now blood red was all Alice could see and hear.

"STUPID!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the room. The static got louder in her ears, making her yell louder so she could hear herself. The blood red haze that settled in her eyes were too much as she closed her eyes, screaming, "I WAS SO STUPID FOR FALLING IN **_LOVE_** WITH YOU! YOU'RE THE SAME AS _HIM_! BOTH OF YOU ARE SO COLD HEARTED! YOU-" her shoulders started to shake, her sobs becoming too much. "I…"

Tears fell faster, like a cascade. And she clumsily reached into her apron, pulling out her ring, the ring she wore since she remembered, cherishing it. She gripped the ring for the last time, anger filling her and throwing out every emotion other than pain. She threw it at Blood, shock filling his now broken 'poker face'. Blood stared at the ring, slowly rolling around in circles until it settled. He glanced up at Alice as she said, "AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU I REMEMBERED EVERYTHING! AND THAT I…" she started to sob louder.

She whispered, _"To think I could ever make a life with __**you**__."_

With that, she quickly ran out, her tears falling quicker than anyone in Wonderland had ever seen tears fall. Her loud, frantic footsteps echoed in the now silent halls. Her wound all but a small paper cut. She almost fell, but quickly got right back up. Tears blurred her whole vision, confusing Vivaldi for her sister. Peter was talking to her, making Alice see Lorina and her ex.

Tears fell faster. And the only sound she could hear was Blood's words. '_I'm glad you forgot everything. After all, I never __**loved**__ you. After all, I never __**loved**__ you. I never __**loved**__ you.' _ She ran out the castle, shoving everyone out of her way. She quickly ran out the maze, falling in the forest on her way to the Clock Tower. She stopped when she fell again, in front of the tower. Her vision was blurry. She suddenly felt the sharpest pain besides her now broken heart, and remembered her wound. The last thing she remembered was mumbling, "Juliu…" as her hand lightly banged against the door, her vision blurring to black.

Blood stared at the ring at his foot, and he slowly, picked it up. Tears filled his eyes, but he quickly wiped them. He clenched the ring in his palm, and quietly walked out. "_Alice. Alice. ALICE!" _ was all that sounded in his head. He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered. He lost the reason he lived, because of jealousy. Everything…

**_ At the Clock Tower (Like 5 minutes later) ~~~~_**

Julius could've sworn he heard someone say his name, and a light bang at his door. But no one entered. Julius sighed, taking off his glasses and pushing the chair back. He quickly walked outside, maybe Ace had left some clocks. He pulled open the door and his gaze was quickly captured by something on the floor. He gently picked up Alice, and walked in, slamming the door behind him. He laid her gently on the bed, and quickly went to exam her wound. He sighed, not bothering to think about HOW she got it, but worried more on fixing it.

Alice dreamt that she was walking on an empty field, grass high enough to reach her waist. She looked around, noting how stormy the sky looked. She remembered what had happened, the painful words splitting her heart into smaller bits. She started to cry. Gentle rain drops fell, soaking her, becoming faster and faster the more she cried. By the time she finished crying, she was soaking wet, her dress clinging to her like a second skin, her hair drenched. Lightning flashed around her, thunder echoing in her ears. In the midst of all the noise, she silently asked herself, "Why should I even stay in Wonderland?"

Nightmare watched silently as Alice said those words, fear striking his clock-heart. He wanted to approach her, but he knew she was unstable. He sighed, quietly watching her while he floated. He would have to let her go, even if he didn't want to. After all, everyone wanted Alice's happiness.

**_~~~ SOME Time Later When Alice Woke Up~~~_**

"Want to care to share what happened that gave you the wound?" Julius asked patiently, as Alice gently tightened the apron around her waist, the wound nice and patched up by Julius. She grimaced, the light in her normally bright teal eyes dying quickly. Julius started to backtrack, "I don't ne-" "No, it's fine." Alice quickly cut him off, and set a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down to drink her cup. "B-Bl... The Hatter basically told me he... Told me he didn't..." Tears filled her eyes, and she held the cup of coffee tighter in her hands. Julius lightly placed his hand on top of hers, making her look up. "I understand." He said with a gentle smile. That small smile caused Alice to break. She started to cry, and Julius simply opened his arms, standing up, which Alice quickly ran over and entered. She cried, softly at first, before her sobs became loud, and painful to even hear. Julius gently stroked et hair, in a way the Lorina would've and quietly mumbled, "Shhh... It'll be okay."

A bit after Alice stopped, she stepped back and have him a tearful smile. "Thanks Julius." He nodded and got back to work. She stood there, and said quietly, "I'll be on the roof..." Julius looked up startled. His blue eyes mingled with confusion, hurt but understanding. She walked to the stairs and looked back, giving him a smile. He stood, but stayed where he was. He nodded, and she quickly made her way up the stairs.

Once she disappeared from his view, Julius cursed, "Stupid Hatter." He mumble out, and set on doing his work, ignoring the light pain in his clock and he quickly fixed a clock. And then another. And another...

Alice made her way up the stairs, each step taking her away from Wonderland. Her footsteps echoed in her ears, **_'step step step._**' She made it to the top, where she reached into the dress pockets and pulled out two things. She held this tightly; not looking at them and made her way to see the view. She smiled when she saw all of the territories. Her smile faded when she glanced down, looking at Blood's wedding ring, and her once again filled vile.

She fell to her knees, dropping both items that settled against each other. She started to cry again, this time, slowly as she pressed her hands against her eyes.

"What am I doing?" She whispered, and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping et arms around them. She looked at the ring and the vile, now longing to escape her 'wonderful' Wonderland.

"What am I going to do?" She said, closing her eyes, and staring at the changing time periods.

**_A/N: OMG I posted two Mondays straight *does a happy dance* Okay so for the first star: Ummm I don't actually use other POV's often so like… o.o the second star… um well like blood as in the red stuff… o.o *whispers* I don't like gore so I hope it wasn't gorey. So yea I updated ^^ Bet most of you are strongly feeling FEELS for this chapter :D I love you guys ^^ so Until next time (hopefully Next Monday) BTW can you believe that people are already doing back to school stuff? Like ':o NO' XD im being sucked into the Cry x Reader void soo….. Till next time- AutumnsNightmare_**


	24. Chapter 23: Sudden Choices

**Chapter 23: Sudden Choices**

**No Ones POV:**

Alice slowly got up as the time period changed again, for the fifth time. She sighed, dusting off her dress. She quickly picked up the vile and the ring, slipping the ring into her pocket. She glanced at the vile in her hand, the vile being completely full. She sighed. And kept looking at it.

Should I leave? The thought echoed through her head over and over again. She held the vile tighter, and sighed, gently slipping it in her pocket. She dropped the vile, feeling the weight pulling her apron down a bit. She sighed, and slowly reached down to pick it up. She looked at it, turning it again and again in circles. She held it firmly in one hand, and untwisted the cap with the other. She peered over the brim, looking at its full contents. She had forgotten what The Medicine Of Hearts tasted like.

She slowly brought it up to her lips, where she stopped. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She brought the vile down, staring at it with wide, confused teal eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she closed it, and she fell down, on her knees. The vile rolled to a stop in front of her, and she covered her eyes with her hands, praying that Julius didn't come up.

Before she could think about it, she slipped the vile in her pocket, and ran downstairs. Her brunette hair trailed behind her, as she took two steps at a time. She jumped the last step, surprising Julius. "I'm going out for a bit." She said over her shoulder, as she threw open the door, slamming it shut as she ran out.

Julius stared at the now closed door and sighed. "Does she realize its night?" He muttered, putting down his tools and walked up the stairs Alice had ran down. He pointed his gun at the sky, and changed it to day.

Alice ran, her mind turning and turning. Too busy thinking, she hadn't noticed the sudden time period change. She let herself run, not knowing where she was going exactly, but letting her feet guide her. She ran, and skidded towards a sudden stop. She had reached the path that led to the Hatter mansion. She hid behind a tree, and peered down the path. She felt her heart shatter again, as she saw Blood talking to Elliot, coming down her way.

She considered her options, and quickly was frozen solid. "ALICE!" Elliot shouted, spotting her. Without a second thought, she ran back, running as quick as she could. "Sorry! I went the wrong way!" She yelled at Elliot over her shoulder. She quickly glanced back when she heard Elliot shout something. Her breathe caught, and adrenaline surged through her, pushing her faster.

Blood dropped his cane the moment he saw her peering behind the tree. He could see the indecision on her face, and when she made a run for it, he chased after her, not hesitating when his hat fell, or when Elliot yelled after him. Blood ran, knowing he had to make things up.

**Blood's POV:**

I ran harder, pushing myself. I could see Alice glance back once, and I gave a small smile. I can still catch her. I thought. I ran harder, starting to pant. I could see that with every footstep Alice took, it was a foot step away from me. Regret started to eat away at my thoughts. I ran a bit harder, only an arm's length away from her. So… CLOSE…

**No One's POV:**

Alice knew Blood was right behind her. She also knew she was near the Amusement Park. She also knew where to go- being with Ace did have its advantages. Alice took a sharp turn to her right, into the woods, down a small cliff (A/N: WAY smaller... sort of like a bank?) She confidently took a leap, but miscalculated the height. Blood slowed down to chase her, when he heard a small shriek of pain.

He quickly walked over, and saw Alice on the floor, holding her ankle. "Alice?" he said, slowly making his way down. Alice looked up, and slowly started to back away. She suddenly saw a purple cat tail and she smiled. "Need help?" Boris asked her. Alice nodded, and Boris picked her up, and Alice quickly murmured, "Could you please… umm…" Boris glanced back at Blood, who was still slowly making his way down. He smiled at her and nodded. "Sure."

Alice looked at her newly fixed ankle and smiled at Boris. "Thanks for, you know getting me away from there." Boris nodded, his cat tail moving in a slow manor. He watched curiously as Alice leaned against the bed post, slowly moving her ankle.

"How'd that happen?" He asked, nodding towards her wound. She blushed and said, "Do you know what happened at the Castle?" Boris looked at his shoes before sheepishly saying, "Yea. I was sort of there in a tree outside the balcony." "BORIS!" Alice said, blushing. "I told you to stop sneaking into the Castle! What if you get caught!?" Boris laughed shyly. "Don't worry about it."

"Anyways, so how'd your ankle happen?" he asked. Alice sighed, "Well, since you knew what happened at the Castle, I went to the Clock Tower where Julius fixed up my bullet wound. Then I felt like running. I accidently headed the way towards the Hatters, realized that I was there and was about to run away when B-" Alice stopped and looked down at her fingers. She moved to the side, so that her feet swung on the side of the bed. "When Dupre saw me. I guess I just ran…"

Alice got a faraway look in her eye, and immediately snapped back. "Anyways, thanks for getting me out of there." Alice smiled at Boris. Boris frowned, his yellow eyes getting frustrated. "Alice… I know that smiles fake. I know it hurts, and to be honest, I wish you hadn't fallen for Blood."

Alice looked at Boris, her smile fading away. Her smile cracked, and ended up turning into a bitter smile. "I know… It hurts a lot Boris." Alice said, tearing up. Tears filled her eyes, her vision turned blurry. Boris watched with wide, cat eyes, his ears dropping. "Ali…" "I mean…" Alice sobbed, "I knew he looked the same as my ex, but I wished that he… I _hoped _that he.."

Tears fell faster from her teal eyes. Boris simply walked over to Alice, and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she sobbed into his shoulder, throwing her arms around his neck.

Alice walked out of the Amusement Park with a soft red glow around her eyes. She looked back, and waved at Boris, who licked an ice cream, waving back at her. She swung her arms, her mind wavering. She sighed, hanging her head. If she broke down in front of Boris… She shook her head and walked towards the Clock Tower.

She watched as the time period changed to night, and suddenly the soft chirps of crickets surrounded her. She sighed, and walked a bit faster, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi Julius." Alice sighed when she arrived. "Hmph." Julius answered. "I need to go do something…" She said as she quickly climbed up the stairs. Julius briefly glanced up, and shook his head.

The more Alice climbed up the stairs, the more she got a light feeling in her heart. She reached the top and stared at the night sky, stars sprinkling the sky. She held the vile in her hand, and she stared at the lights that each territory gave off. She watched the Heart Castle, turning to the merry lights of the Amusement Park. She closed her eyes briefly, and slowly looked at the Hatter mansion.

She glanced at her vile, and sighed.

"I'm giving myself four time periods." She dropped as she dropped her vile into her pocket. "Four time periods to decide if staying in Wonderland is worth the pain or isn't."

**A/N: Hey guys. What's up? Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a fight with my friend and I could NOT settle down to write until we fixed it. And we fixed it today :DD yayayayayaya! Sooooo…. Hopefully I can get the new chapter up soon. I KNOW WHAT I'LL BE WRITING! *does a happy dance* can't wait till next time. Review, Subscribe, and Favorite ;u; 'cause it makes my day brighter then it is. And trust me, its BRIGHT and HOT here –AutumnsNightmare **


	25. Chapter 24: First Time Period

**Chapter 24: First Time Period**

**No Ones POV:**

Alice walked down the steps, jumping on each one as she made her way down. She smiled when she landed on the bottom of the steps, her hair landing softly on her back. "Hey Julius. Do you want some coffee?" She asked, walking into the kitchen. "Yes." Was all Julius said, working hard on a new batch of clocks.

Alice hummed, as she made two cups of coffee. She sat one down in front of Julius and the other she held with both hands, fingers curling around the mug. She drank some, enjoy the sweet taste. She looked at Julius, as he took a sip. "89." He said. She looked, her hands slowly placing the mug in front of her.

"8-89?" She asked. He nodded, and she jumped up from her seat, spinning in circle, throwing her hands up in the air. She laughed, spinning wildly again and again. Julius looked at her, a fatherly expression on his face as she smiled, closing her eyes, spinning, placing a foot next to a foot and spinning. Her blue dress and apron encircled around her, and her hair spun with her. She stopped, and dizzily walked back into her chair, giggling. Julius smiled, and went back to work.

Alice smiled, drinking down the rest of her coffee. She got up, and placed her mug in the sink, and walked out with a simple, "I'll be out." She walked out, stretching her arms above her head. She smiled as she stared at the sudden time change.

"And so, the quest to see if Im staying in Wonderland begin." She smiled to herself, humming a song to herself. She stopped walking, realizing what she was humming. She shook her head and kept walking, this time remaining silent.

She walked on, swinging her arms and just enjoying the nice breeze. She looked up, and smiled softly, watching the vibrant blue of the sky, and the few clouds she saw. She stopped when she reached where the road split into four paths… She sighed, and pondered for a bit.

"I can't go to the Hatters..." She said softly. "Boris saw me cry… So I guess… Heart Castle?" She frowned and her face paled. She started to walk towards the Amusement Park. "I'll settle for hurt pride than Peter any day."

~~~ (Too Uninspired To Write About The Walk)~~~

Alice smiled when she reached the entrance of the Amusement Park, the cheery music playing its energetic tone. Alice walked towards the entrance, waving at the employees. She entered, still stunned by the bright colors, and the lines of people for each ride.

"Hey Alice!" "Alice!" Two voices said behind her. She took a quick breathe, and spun around, already smiling. "Hi Boris, hey Gowland." Gowland smiled, placing a hand on his hip while Boris smiled, carrying around his pink boa (A/N: ._. I love Boris, but I have NO idea what the thing he carries actually is). "What's up Alice?" He asked, leaning against Gowland.

Alice shrugged and said, "Oh nothing really… Just going to hang out over here for a full time period." She said the last bit with a smile. And instantly regretted it. Gowland basically shoved Boris off him, and with an OVER energetic smile, took out his… violin. Boris ran over next to Alice, who's face had paled. "Uhh Go-" "If you're stayin' I should play a song!" He exclaimed.

Alice looked worriedly at Boris, who stared at Gowland intensely. "Now wait old m-" The screeching of the violin strings interrupted him, and everyone around a two mile radius stopped what they were doing, dropping what they held… and covered their ears. Alice and Boris threw their hands the second Gowlands 'Music' started to play. Alice grinded her teeth in an effort to not shout something mean to Gowland.

Boris grabbed Alice's hand, ignoring the pain his cute cat ear got, and both quickly made their escape. Alice stopped covering her ears when she noted that the music had stopped. Boris and her walked over to a bench when Boris said, "Wait here." Alice nodded, and patiently looked around. She felt her heart throb painfully while she watched a couple walk past her, the girl blushing madly, while her boyfriend laughed.

An ice cream cone appeared in front of her, and she looked up, startled. Boris smiled at her, holding an ice cream cone in his other hand. "Thanks Boris." Alice said, carefully taking the double scoop ice cream. She took her time, licking at her frozen treat, until she reached the cone. Once finished, she looked over at Boris, who had just finished.

"Alice!" he yelled, quickly grabbing her hand and dragging her into a long line, where they skipped everyone. "B-Boris?" She stuttered, blushing. He quickly flashed a smile, and Alice slowly looked up. And her face paled-again.

"Wait! Boris! I don't want to!" She said, her eyes never leaving the **_very_**, tall roller coaster. Boris ignored her, and she closed her eyes as she felt Boris buckle her in. She opened them quickly and shut them again, ignoring the terror surging through her.

She gulped and slowly opened her eyes when the cart stopped moving… and screamed as loud as she could when the cart lurched forward, sending them down the very high and sharply angled ride. She wobbly stepped off after the ride was over, only to be dragged to more.

Half way through, Alice started to enjoy it, her smiles becoming more real. She and Boris sat on a bench when the time period changed. Alice stood, and said, "I have to go Boris…" Boris looked at her, his yellow orbs watching her carefully, he sighed and stood up, nodding.

They headed towards the exit, where she saw Gowland talking to an employee. "Bye guys!" Alice screamed, waving their hand at them. Alice sighed, and started to walk towards the Heart Castle.

"One territory and time period down, three more to go."

**_A/N: Hey guys! OMG I posted this story before Monday . IT'S A MIRACLE OF … Anyways… So idk if you guys read the reviews (BTW we reached SEVENTY *faints*) but I got one by a guest basically requesting a story with a plot given… To be honest I've never received one or thought of one… But this plot seems good… I can do a lot with it… So I'll try my hand at it. I have other fan fictions I also have to work one after this one… so if I post it or not depends on how well I feel about this… But I have one question for the person who asked about this… where would the location be? AU or in Wonderland? Oh! And would the characters from HNKNA have the same jobs or…? So ya… that's it. 'Till Later- AutumnsNightmare._**


	26. Chapter 25: Unexpected Wonder

**_A/N: Hey Guys. Omgggg this is long….. ENJOY MY PRECIOUS_**

**Chapter 25: Unexpected Wonder Time Period Two:**

**No Ones POV:**

Alice yawned, stretching her arms above her. She yawned again, closing her eyes and finding it a tad bit hard to open them again. She looked around, and spotted a small bench, long enough to let Alice lay down. She looked around, and glanced at the sky, its noon sky shining. She yawned again, and shrugged. She walked over to the bench, laying down, placing her hands under her head. "Just… for a bit…" And Alice fell asleep.

**_~~~Dream Realm~~~_**

Alice looked around, the gray mist surrounding her. She looked around, and sighed, "Nightmare?" "Alice." She heard behind her. She spun around, meeting steel eyes. "Hi." Alice said.

Nightmare floated above her, studying her. Alice squirmed, and Nightmare said, "Are you really planning to leave? Because of Dupre?" He asked suddenly. Alice looked at her hands, and then up to him. "I… I'm going to check the territories and see…" She faltered for a minute. "And see if I actually want to stay, or if before was just…" She blushed and Nightmare coughed up blood.

Alice looked at him and said, "Have you been going to the hosp-" "NOOoooOO!" Nightmare yelled, coughing up more blood. Alice laughed and Nightmare glanced at her, flashing a quick smile.

**_~~~Not Dream Realm~~~_**

"Hey brother?" "Yea brother?" "Do you wanna-" "Is that big sis?" "Yea!" The twins looked at each other, and walked over to Alice, quickly changing into adult form* and carrying Alice. "The boss…" Dee shrugged, and at the same time, Dee and Dum said, "Oh well."

The two gatekeepers quickly ran over to the Hatter Mansion, slipping past the gates they were supposed to be watching.

**_~~~Back to Alice's Sleep Thing~~~_**

Alice looked around. Nightmare disappeared, and Alice looked around frantically. Everything was black… Alice started to run in a random direction, totally confused. She kept running, everything a blur around her. "Alice." She heard a deep voice say, and she vaguely remembered it was Blood's voice. "BLOOD!" She screamed, and ran in the direction she heard him say her name.

Her footsteps became more frantic. Her breathe turned short and choppy, and her hair became a mess behind her as she ran. Her teal eyes widened and she came to a sudden halt. Tears filled her eyes, and she opened her mouth to say something, anything when…

"BLOOD!" Alice screamed, shooting upwards. Alice glanced around, completely confused. She slowly stood up, pushing aside the blankets that kept the chill away. Quickly, she walked over and grabbed her apron, and tied it back on, careful to not tie it too hard because of her wound.

She looked around, and her face paled a tad bit. She walked over to the wall, and placed a hand on the familiar Hatter design. "Alice!?" She heard a voice behind her, and she spun around. Blood stood there, his jet black hair sticking in different directions, his clothes somewhat rumpled and twisted. Alice blushes, her attention focusing on his button-up shirt, where the first few buttons were... Unbuttoned, giving Alice a glance at Bloods bare chest. "Alice?" Blood said slowly, walking towards her. Alice quickly backed away, backing near a corner.

Blood walked closer to her, cornering her more into the corner. Alice looked around desperately, feeling like a trapped animal. Her teal eyes were wide, her checks being coated in a bright blush.

Alice stepped back, her back brushing the wall, her heels touching the wall. Alice blushed when Blood took a step closer. Blood leaned towards her, placing his right hand near her waist, his left settling near her head.

"Alice, you can't keep avoiding me." He said. "I can try." Alice snapped back, a blushing becoming more permanent over her features. Blood flinched, a brief glimpse of pain passing over his features. "Look, Alice, what happened at the Heart Castle w-" "I don't want to hear it." Alice said, looking down. Her heart was beating painfully against her chest.

Blood took a step forward, the tips of their shoes touching. With his left hand, he grabbed a stray lock of hair, moving it out of her face. Alice looked up, stunned, her teal eyes wide, mingled with confusion and longing. Blood flashed a quick smile, and before Alice could say anything, leaned down, his hard lips gently pressed against her soft lips. Alice's eyes widened even more, the feeling of his familiar lips on her, kissing her sweetly, causing her toes to curl, had her eyelids fluttering, before slowly closing shut like Blood's.

Alice gave in. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Blood gently wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her small form against him. After a minute or two of them kissing, Blood pulled away, and just stood there, hugging Alice tightly.

Alice cautiously moved to wrap her arms around him, but stopped. She pushed him, and walking over calmly to the bed she asked, "Before anything I want you to explain…." She let the sentence trail off, her eyes having a faraway look in her eyes.

Blood walked over, and sat next to her, picking up her hand and slipping her ring back on. "Alice I was upset. You just kissed me," He said with a smirk, "And suddenly Wilfred comes in and proposes to you." Bloods face turned into a scowl. "And then when I was going to kill Wilfred, _you, __**my fiancée,**_steps in front of him and then I shot…" He touched her wound, Alice flinching slightly.

"Your my equilibrium.** Alice, I _need _you." Blood said. He covered half his face with his hand, a blush becoming permanent on his face. Alice looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.

"Alice I love you." Blood said. "I need you. As silly as it sounds, you make my clock tick faster. You make my mind crazy when you're not around me. I think about you when you're not here, and when you are, I just want to hold you. I'm yours, and your mine." He looked at her, and held her hand, and placing it on his clock. "I want to be with you for the rest of your life. I can't remember what I was like before I met you. We've had our ups and downs. But we've always made it through."

"You're the Outsider, something un-replaceable. If something were to happen…" Blood looked saddened by the thought. Your un-replaceable to me. Nothing can replace what I feel for you." He looked at her, his hold on her never fading. "Alice, I love you. Forgive me. I love you so much. Please, **_please,_** be my wife again. I can't imagine a role without you. I need you by my side. You make my clock race. You're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak, frozen and can't breathe.** I need you Alice."

Alice was frozen, her eyes wide. Tears started to fall, and she quickly covered her eyes, sobs becoming apparent. "Alice?" Blood asked. Alice looked at him, still wiping her tears, and gave him a weak smile. Blood pulled her in his lap, cradling her. He stroked her hair, while she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"And I'll be by your side wherever you fall, In the dead of night whenever you call, And please don't fight these hands that are holding you, My hands are holding you, Here at my side wherever you fall, In the dead of night whenever you call, And please don't fight these hands that are holding you, My hands are holding you. 'Cause I, I love you/ I want you to know; That I, yeah I'll love you. I'll never let you go, no, no.**" Blood sang to her.

Alice shyly looked up, and before thinking about it twice, hugged him, pressing her lips on his.

"Blood…." Alice said. "Yes?" he replied hopefully. She smiled, her tears all dried up. "I forgive you if you forgive me… I should've told you before." Alice looked down, blushing hard again. "I just wanted to know… to know if you… if you actually lik…. If you actually loved me…" Alice blushed, looking down at her feet. Blood smiled, and kissed her. "Stupid. I **_love_** you."

**_~~~Blood's Tea Party~~~_**

Alice glared at the Twins, who stuffed their face with chocolate cake. Elliot watched, silently waiting for the Twins to notice while he nibbled on some carrot cupcakes. Dee looked up, and nudged Dum, both of them slowly looking at Alice. Blood chuckled, sipping his tea, his eyes glued on Alice.

"Big Sis?" They both asked. Alice's eyes narrowed, looking mad while she blushed. "WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!?" Alice yelled, grabbing a brownie. The Twins smiled and Dee said, "You looked lonely." "I WAS SLEEPING." They looked at Blood who smiled and said, "Thank you for doing your job." "WHAT?" Alice screamed, looking at Blood. "Alice, you didn't know?" Elliot said, his eyes widening. Alice looked around, everyone smiling at her. "WHAT?!" she yelled blushing.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO VIVALDIS CASTLE!" Alice yelled, blushing. Chuckling, Blood said, "But aren't you happy to be here?" Alice blushed harder, and ate a brownie. Laughing Blood held Alice's hand and said, "We're getting married again." Elliot and the Twins burst out smiling. Congrats were heard all over, and Alice blushed, smiling at the smiling Hatter.

'_I think I'm going to be staying here… But I still wanna visit Heart Castle…'_

**_A/N:... Hi :D sooooooo... WE MADE IT TO 25 CHAPTERS :DD ;u; to be honest I never thought I would make the story this long ^^' or to make it so drama filled... Although I did mark it as dramatic... O/O on an unrelated note: I had the strangest dream... I dreamt about the characters of Heart no Kuni no Alice 0.o it was so weird... But anyways thank you guys so much for your support :D I never would've made it this far- because if I didn't get reviews or subscribers/favorites I would've just left it off o.o I love you guys for your support 3 I can't wait to post the next chapter. *: go with it the twins in their kid form wouldn't be able to carry her. **: Song lyrics. First one is Equilibrium. Second one is One Thing. The song Blood sang was By Your Side. 'Till next time- don't forget to review PLZZZZZ- AutumnsNightmare_**


	27. Chapter 26: Hearts

**_A/N: Thank you guys for the Reviews! Please reviewwww ;_: Please… Now… enjoyyyyyy_**

**Chapter 26: Hearts**

**No Ones POV:**

Alice walked with a skip in her step. Her heart felt lighter, and she felt content. Peacefulness filled her, and she simply smiled, swing the basket of goodies that Elliot had been kind enough to part with, although parting with his carrot dishes had ended in the Bloody Twins teasing unmercifully, Blood rolling his eyes, and Elliot in tears, as they all watched her walk towards the Castle.

Alice kept on walking, arriving at the entrance of the Heart Maze. It wasn't often she went through it, instead, simply walking around. She smiled, still feeling the happiness Blood had left her. She quickly threw a glance at her ring, and she her smile faltered a bit. It was quickly shrugged away, and Alice walked into the maze, trusting herself after visiting so many times, to not get lost.

"Alice?" A clear voice yelled behind her. Alice spun around, and mentally died. Wilfred stood there, a smile on his face. Blonde hair sticking in all directions and his dog ears bursting out of his messy hair, he walked over to Alice, until there was a reasonable amount of space between them. Wilfred smiled, his gray eyes a peaceful color. "Hi." Alice said, smiling, and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Whats up Alice?" He asked, walking towards the Castle. Alice followed, and replied, "I wanted to visit the Herat Castle for a whole time…" Wilfred stopped, and spun around, backing away from Alice.

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice yelled, and Alice barely had time to throw the basket at Wilfred, and spinning around before she was violently trackled to the ground. "Oh Alice, my love, I knew you'd come back! Our love is-" "No." Alice answered, shoving Peter off.

"But Alice, our love is ever-" "No." Alice said, grabbing her basket from Wilfred. "Alice…" Peter said, looking at Alice. "No." She replied, rolling her eyes. "But…" "No." Alice said, sighing and walking back towards the Castle, Wilfred struggling to keep from bursting out loud. Peter ran to catch up, changing into his small little bunny form. He pulled on Alice's dress, looking up at her, his red eyes a big contrast against his soft, fluffy, looking fur.

"Alice?" He asked, his voice small and somehow, innocent seeming. Alice bit her lip, her mind yelling to not pick him up- he was still a Peter White. Alice sighed, quickly bending down to pick him up, cradling him in her arms as she made her way to the Castle. Alice smiled at the Castle guards, who smiled back, before the smile vanished, noticing the Prime Minister in her arms. Wilfred smiled at them, and they flashed a quick smile back.

Alice walked along the long hallways, carrying a silent Peter and followed by an equually silent Wilfred. She looked around, and sighed when she saw a tent. "Ace…" Alice said, Peters ears twitching slightly, in annoyance and at the voice of his beloved. Wilfred smiled, as Ace made his way towards them, leisurely swinging his arms. "Hey there Alice. Wilfred." He nodded towards the latter and smiled when he saw a small Peter.

"Well, someone's been busy." Ace stated with an 'all-knowing' smiled. Alice opened her mouth to say something, when all the faceless soldiers knelt. "Alice!~" Vivaldi screamed, hugging Alice who dropped Peter; who flashed into his humanoid form. "Hey Vivaldi." Alice said, handing her the basket of goodies. Vivaldi squealed, and faster than Alice could blink, it was noon. "Tea Party!" Vivaldi squealed.

**~~~~Somewhere Mystical (Not Really)~~~~**

"Are you sure you can?" Someone spoke, looking at the blonde seriously. She nodded, her medium length hair falling back on her light blue dress. "I won't fail this." She responded, a sly smile forming on her face.

The other figure nodded, a look passing over his eyes. "Good. When?" He asked, looking at her 'faceless' face. She smiled, and said, "Soon." "Are you sure?" He asked again, doubt claiming his voice. She rolled her eyes, and nodded. "I didn't fail with the carriage thing did i?" she replied back. He smiled, his eyes filled with somewhat daunting happiness.

"Right."

**~~~Heart Castle~~~**

"..." "White..." "Yes my Queen?" "GET OFF ALICE!" Vivaldi yelled, throwing a knife in Peters direction. Alice squealed, and ducked, the knife whizzing past her, and landing in between Peters rabbit ears. Alice stared at Vivaldi with wide eyes. She had never seen the Queen throw something at her Prime Minister.

Peter looked at his Queen, fixing his glasses. "Fine." He responded, and sat down in front of Alice, Vivaldi sitting at the head of the table. Vivaldi smiled, her red eyes dancing with confidence. "So Alice..." Vivaldi said, slowly bringing a tea cup up to her mouth, and staring at Alice as she drank. Alice fidgeted and said, "Yes?" Vivaldi smiled, leaning forward and said, "We have heard that you have reconciled with the Hatter?" She asked.

Alice blushing and she stared at Vivaldi. "H-how did... How did you know?" She asked, wide eyed. Vivaldi chuckled, "Oh We have Our ways young Alice." Alice blushed and twirling the spoon in her tea, she said, "Well, yeah, but..." "Alice, my dear, if your having doubts come here!" Peter yelled, his red eyes flashing. Alice rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks Peter, but I'd rather stay at the Clock Tower." She replied. Peter opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly looked at Vivaldi.

"Queen?" he said looking at Alice and then back to the Queen. Vivaldi kept a straight face, and suddenly lunged at Alice. "Wha?" She yelled. "Alice, are you going to invite Us to your wedding?" She asked, poking Alice. She blushed and said, "Well…"

"Alice! Do you not love me?" Peter yelled. Alice rolled her eyes, smiling when Ace came in. "Hey Aliceeeee!" Ace yelled, making his way over to her. "Ace! Get away from Alice!" Peter yelled, pulling out his gun. Alice threw a glance at Vivaldi, who smiled, and Alice quickly disappeared.

**~~~~~~~~~At The Hatters~~~~~~~~~**

"Blood, so you want this to the Clock Tower?" Elliot asked, looking at a bouquet of roses. Blood looked away from the mirror and frowned.

"Add a white rose and put the note on it." He said, looking back at the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, and he smiled. His top hat was only decorated with roses, and a instead of his normal suit, he wore a simple tux. Elliot leaned against the door frame, smiling as he watched Blood fluster over his suit. "You proposing again?" Elliot asked, plucking a white rose and gently wrapping the note around it. Blood smiled, and nodded.

"That's good." Elliot said, as a faceless came and took the flowers and headed out towards the Clock Tower. When the faceless arrived, she simply looked at Julius and set it down on her bed. "For Alice." Julius nodded, and smiled.

Alice came in a few minutes later, smiling from seeing Boris. "Hey Julius." She said, and stopped, her mouth dropping open a bit when she saw the roses.

Quickly, she walked over and read the note.

_Dear Alice,_

_I want you to come to the rose garden._

_Love you, Blood Dupre_

Alice smiled, and quickly saying a "Bye Julius." Ran out, her heart beating quickly. Unknown to her, someone smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Almost done. Just like before."

**_A/N: _**

**_Hey guys! So I realized something. I can't write as well for future chapters when the previous one didn't end in a cliffhanger. Doesn't surprise me a lot actually. Anyways I've got both good and bad news. Okay so which do you guys want first? Bad or good? Okay... I'll give you the bad? I'm on Chapter 27 now... I'm planning on wrapping this up on Chapter 30... ;_; yup. This dramatic cliffhanger story is wrapping up. Okay... So GOOD NEWS TIME! I have a lot... Gosh... Okay so LATER on around Chapter 28 or 29 I'll make a poll. The poll is to determine if Forgetting the Unforgettable will have a sequel. But LATER! Not now. Okay so more good news. Again, near Chapter 28-29, another poll. This poll will be in case you guys want a preview on the Requested Story, and a bunch of other ones I'm writing. Don't worry, I still have MORE news. (How much news do I have?) okay so I'm planning another Blood X Alice story :D it's a bit... No way, its completely different too. I'm also working on an OC X Role Holder, an OC X Slender Man, the Alice X Blood ones and MAYBE, and Alice X Julius. (Me: oh gosh so much writing...) So yea! Good news out weight bad right? So I can't wait to update, I already have the ending planned. *whispers* don't even hope for no more cliffhangers, it's me, so there will be a cliffhanger. I spoil the future too much XD okay this is long. Until Later- AutumnsNightmare_**


	28. Chapter 27: An Empty Vial, Broken Hearts

**Chapter 27: An Empty Vial, Broken Hearts**

**No Ones POV:**

She was a blur. Her heart was frantically beating against her chest, creating a painfully addicting ache. Alice clutched Blood's hand written note. She kept running, not noticing the change from morning to noon. All she could think about is why Blood was going to say. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading to her face, as she ran past the Amusement Park. She couldn't stop the giddy feeling as she slowed down, catching her breath as she reached the road to the Hatter Mansion.

"Big Sis! Big Sis!" She heard voices call from the gate. Smiling, she walked in, seeing Dee and Dum. "Hey guys!" She responded, with a light wave. "She's over here!" She heard Elliot suddenly shout from behind her. She spun around, only to be thrown over Elliot's shoulder.

"What?!" Alice shrieked, trying to squirm out of his grip. Elliot smiled, throwing it to Alice. She blushed and said, "E-Elliot?" Elliot chuckled and responded, "trust me Alice." He said. Alice closed her mouth, and kept silent. She silently pondered what was happening. "Elliot, does this have anything to do with-" "Don't worry about it Alice." Alice stared at the side of Elliot's face. Her eyes narrowed as Elliot's smile lit up his whole face. She sighed, trying to not feel weird, but having a hard time on Elliot's shoulder.

She suddenly felt solid ground beneath her feet. Her teal eyes widened, and her mouth fell open a bit. Elliot flashed her a small smile, waving his hand in a signal. "See ya later Alice." He said, turning around as Alice felt gentle but firm hands grip her upper arms. "This way Miss. Alice." She turned around, only to be vanished into another room by female Hatter workers.

"WAIT!" Alice shrieked. A worker smiled at her. "Sorry Alice. What the Boss wants is our orders!" She said sing-song-ily. Alice stared in shock for a bit, before she was stripped of her apron and shoes. Alice blushed and reluctantly took off her socks before they stripped her of her dress and her headband. Alice's face was a bright pink. Her eyes wandered around, until a worker showed her the dress that she was supposed to wear. She blushed for a bit, gawking at it. It was beautiful…

"BLOOOOOOODDDDD!" Alice yelled, her voice echoing through the entire Hatter Mansion.

Blood chuckled, hearing her yell, even from his room. "Elliot, what dress did you get Alice?" He asked curiously, taking a sip of his favorite tea while staring at his subordinate who sat down on the couch causally. Elliot smiled, moving a wayward strand of wavy, orange hair from his eyes. "You'll like it. Trust me." He said with a smile. Blood studied his for a bit before smiling. "I trust you Elliot." "Thanks Blood." Elliot said wish a shy smile.

"Anyways what do you plan to do with Wilfred?" he asked, looking at Blood who sat at his desk. Bloods face remained a stone cold mask, but Elliot knew that he was boiling with anger. "I mean, normally, you would kill him, but.." "Knowing Alice she'd get mad." Blood finished off, setting the tea cup down. He sighed, not running his hand through his hair, for fear of ruining it. Elliot sighed, slowly getting up. "You know where to get me when you figure it out. I need to go out and do errands for the Mafia." Elliot said, waving at Blood as he left.

Blood sighed, staring at the closed door. He smiled, the thought of seeing Alice later intoxicating him into cloud nine. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the worker to tell him to go ahead.

Alice held her hair up as the workers buzzed around, one slowly zipping on her dress as another worked on her make-up. "Alice, this dress really does compliment you!" the worker said as she made sure there were no snags on the dress. Alice could only blush. "A little bit more Miss. Alice." Responded the one working on her make-up. Alice could only lift her foot as they placed her shoes on. Alice blushed as a worker gently brushed her hair, styling it to perfection. Gently, without Alice noticing it, a worker took off her ring, and with a lame excuse, ran out.

"You said you wanted to see it?" The worker said to another. The worker studied it, his blonde hair falling to a side. "Thanks." He said, before turning around and walking away. The worker stared at him for a bit, before running to Blood's room. "Boss, here's the ring." She said, handing it to him and retreating out of the room. Blood quickly grabbed the ring, donning on his top hat, which was only decorated by a single red ribbon.

Blood could feel the nerves and excitement radiating off him, as he quickly made his way to the rose garden. "You did well." He said to a worker who smiled, and quickly fled. Alice walked down the hall, trying not to run, a bit wobbly from her shoes and the length of the dress. She kept walking, until she reached the rose garden.

Blood turned around, and his mouth dropped a bit. Alice was wearing a floor length, sweetheart line dress. The dress was a number of colors, teal, light blue, dark blue, and green. It was gathered at her waist by a flower like jewel. Alice's teal eyes were surrounded by light teal make=up, and on her feet, she wore dark teal heels, adorned with a black bow. Her brunette hair was in a waterfall braid, most of it curled.

Blood was simply dressed in a tux, and the rose garden was a lit with lights. Blood quickly walked to Alice's side, and offered her his arm. Alice blushed, and took Bloods arm as he seated them down at the table. There they quietly ate their meal, before Blood stood up, and music surrounded them.* Alice smiled, and took his hand.

Blood leaned closer, as their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. They stepped together at the same time, Alice's hands on Blood's shoulders like his hands were on her waist. Alice smiled, as the foreign language erased everything. Looking into each other's eyes, everything else blurred from their minds. They spun together, when the voices combined, creating a beautiful scene. Blood twirled Alice when the male voice took charge. Alice stepped forwards and then to the side when the female voice sang. They smiled when the voices combined, turning in circles. Everything had disappeared. The music had created a small bubble, casting everything out. Alice's dress fluttered when she spun again.

The voices combined, as Blood pulled her closer, spinning in circles. Alice felt her heart pounding desperately against her chest, as the song came to an end, Blood dipped her down, and both breathing heavily, Alice smiled at Blood, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly brought them up.

"Alice, did I tell you, you look stunning?" He said, hugging her. Alice blushed, before shaking her head, burying her face in his neck. Blood chuckled, slowly releasing Alice. They walked back to the table, Alice drinking water, and Blood drinking his tea. "I'll be right back." Alice said, smiling at Blood. Before Alice left, another song started to play, before Blood's voice joined.* Alice spun around, and Blood was there, staring at her, singing to her, holding a rose. Alice gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this. I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it. 'Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same; my heart would fall apart if someone said your name. Truly, madly, deeply I am, foolishly, completely falling. And somehow you kicked all my walls in. So baby say you'll always keep me, truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you."

Before Alice could say anything, Blood kneeled in front of her, and smiled, continuing to sing. "Truly, madly, deeply I am, foolishly, completely fallen." He smiled, pulling out velvet box from his pocket. He took Alice's hand in his, with tears slowly leaking out from her eyes, and said, "Alice, this time, will you please marry me? And this time, nothing will separate us." Blood said with a knowing smile. Alice fell on her knees, and threw herself into Blood's waiting arms. "Yes!" Alice yelled tearfully. Blood pulled back a bit, only to dive down to kiss her. Alice threw her arms around Blood's neck, pulling herself closer to Blood.

After a bit, they both pulled back, breathing heavily. She smiled, as Blood grabbed her hand and slipped the rose ring on her ring finger. Alice smiled, tears falling down her faces. Alice felt something burst in her heart, like happiness was dripping out of her.

"I'll be right back." Alice said with a smile. "I need to clean up my make-up." She said, pointing to the runny mascara. Blood nodded, sitting down and taking a sip of tea.

Alice disappeared for a bit, slipping into the Hatter Mansion. "GO!" A voice whispered-yelled as Alice disappeared. A blonde faceless with the same colored dress as Alice, crept up to Blood. Quickly, from behind, she covered Bloods eyes. "Alice...?" He asked cautiously. The faceless smiled, and let out an eerily "Yes." That sounded like Alice. Blood smiled, and reached up to unhook her hands, when he suddenly felt lips on his. 'Alice' quickly straddled him, leaving Blood shocked. He groaned, plunging his hands in her hair.

The real Alice looked at herself in the mirror, trying to get rid of the silly grin she had on her face. She stared at the ring, and unable to resist, gave a little scream of happiness. She quickly took off her shoes to make the walking easier, and skipped back outside.

The faceless wrapped her arms around Bloods neck, pressing herself closer to him. He groaned, his eyes still closed. Alice smiled, opening the door and stepping out, the time already night as she ran to the rosé garden. A sudden thump was heard, when Alice arrived. Bloods eyes snapped open, and his eyes headed to the person he was kissing. He quickly looked at the source of the sound, where Alice stood there, her face still in shock. "Alice?"

Alice stood there, her hands still in the position when she dropped her shoes. The faceless got up, smirking at Alice. Alice looked at the faceless, briefly acknowledging that it was the same faceless who Blood had danced with before. Suddenly she felt the strongest pain in her chest, and a hand flew to he heart. Her face crumpled in harsh pain, making Blood stand up. "Alice, I can explain..." He said. Alice quickly bent down to pick up the shoes, stinging tears filling her eyes. She straightened up, looking at Blood with cold, pain filled eyes. "You called ME the slut. You..." Alice looked down, waves of pain and betrayal hitting her again and again with more force.

Tears slid down her face quickly. Blood stared in shock at her, as her small frame trembled. "SCREW YOU! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, EVEN PROPOSE TO ME! IM NOT SOMETHING WITHOUT EMOTIONS!" She yelled, anger quickly replacing some of the coldness. She looked at him, and quickly looked down. "I was wrong. So wrong..." She looked at him, tears falling faster and faster. "And just when I was beginning to believe in love..." She looked at him, and said, "ARE YOU HAPPY?!" She yelled, "Screw you and your words!" She yelled throwing her heels at him. "Alice!" He yelled, ducking under the attack.

Alice quickly spun on her now bare feet, running quickly. Tears blurred her eyes as she quickly ran into the Hatters mansion, grabbing her clothes. "Alice!" Blood shouted, a few paces behind her. She quickly ran out, fumbling with the pockets until she found what she was looking for. She quickly looked back, seeing the now dim glow of the Mansion as she ran through the forest. Tree branches gripped her dress, tearing it until it became shortened, just reaching her thighs. She kept running, her tears falling really quick.

She quickly reached the Clock Tower, throwing open the door. "Alice?" "Bye Ju-Julius." Alice quickly threw over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs. Julius quickly stood up, and stared at where she had disappeared. "Alice..."

She bounded up the stairs quickly taking the cap off the Medicine of Hearts. Skidding to the stop near the edge, she stared out, and her eyes lingering on the Mansion, whispered, "Im sorry for not saying bye..." She quickly closed her eyes, and drank the Medicine, dropping the vile as it clattered to the floor.

She entered the Dream Realm, where Nightmare watched her. "Alice, are you sure? Once you go you can't..." "I'm sure. Bye Nightmare." Alice said as she quickly rushed back to her world. Lights flashed in front of her eyes, and she slowly closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face as she flashed into unconsciousness. Nightmare watched as she disappeared, and he sighed, knowing that he couldn't let Blood get her right away- at least not until she calmed down, and he knew what had happened between Blood and Alice.

Blood ran towards the Clock Tower. He had been distracted settling with the faceless. He had gripped her, and standing next to Elliot, watching as Elliot killed the faceless. He ran through the woods, stopping when he saw bits of Alice's dress snagged in the tree branches.

When he saw the Clock Tower, he ran, quickly making it to the door. He threw it open, hoping to find Alice curled up in the bed, or maybe crying to Julius. He noticed that the Clock Tower seemed… **_Empty_**… Despair filled every thought, as he quickly ran up the stairs, this time hoping to find Alice staring at the stars. Instead he found Julius, holding something in his hand and staring at the sky.

"Clock Maker… where's-" "Here." Julius interrupted, placing the object in Blood's hand. Without looking at him, he made his way down the stairs and over his shoulder, he said, "I trusted you."

Blood looked at Julius, before turning back to the object that had been harshly placed in his hand. Without a second though, he fell to his knees, tears slowly falling out of his face. "No… no, no no…" He whispered. He let the object drop, where it rolled on its side. The empty vile seemed to mock Blood. He wobbly stood up, not caring about the tears, picking the vile up. He hastily made his way to the Mansion, where he slammed the door shut, not willing to talk to anyone.

Alice slowly blinked her eyes open, and took in her surroundings. It took her a minute to remember where she was, and she slowly got up, her hair now a wavy mess, the dresses hem in tatters. "Alice? Alice!" A female** voice yelled, and Alice turned around, only to see Lorina running towards her. When Lorina reached Alice, she engulfed her in a hug, "Oh Alice! I thought you were dead!" Lorina yelled, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "How long was I gone?" She asked cautiously, letting Lorina take her back home, where she saw Edith and her Father getting up. Edith ran to her, along with her Father.

"Alice? You've been gone for a year." Lorina said. Alice slowly nodded. She looked down at the ring, and tears engulfed her again. Lorina saw them, and hugged her again, Edith now clinging to Alice's torn dress, and her Father hugging them all. "Oh Alice. You'll be okay now. No one will hurt you." She said. Alice looked at the rose ring, and more tears fell out. "It's too late for that…" She whispered.

**_A/N: Hey. O.o what happened? Did something happen? I mean, look at how many favorites and subscriptions this story has! *points frantically* I can't tell you how shocked I would be when I keep getting emails saying someone subscribed. Thank you so much! I love you guys! Okay… *: Umm first song is Magnet, covered by Miku and Kaito. Second *: Truly Madly Deeply by One Direction. Sorry for the people who don't like it. I couldn't think of another song… **: I know in the real story plot it's something about Lorina being dead and Alice living in her memories or something… Just go with it. I _****_did_****_ tell u there would be more cliffhangers… I got a request to do a lemon… so I decided Chapter 31 would be a lemon… so… yea… it might be good or bad… I don't want to do one that makes me sound like a pervert ._. 'cause you know… Im not… Anyways, thank you again for the favorites… I changed the story cover. BTW I don't own the pic, I got Blood from Google and Alice from Google, and used Photoshop to merge them. Credits to the owners. Anyways, Till Later -AutumnsNightmare_**


	29. Chapter 28: Mends, Plan, and Action

**Chapter 28: Mends, Plan, and Action**

**No Ones POV:**

**_A Month Later in Alice's World…_**

Alice stared at the wall, bundled under blankets. She stared and stared at the wall, her teal eyes in a different place. "Alice?" Lorina asked, walking into the room with some books and a basket, Alice looked at Lorina. "Alice… Do you want to go out like we used to? Like we did on Sundays?" She asked.

Alice immediately thought of Peter, which made her think of the Castle. The Castle in turn made her think of Vivaldi who made her think of… Alice stared at Lorina, who waited patiently. Alice opened her mouth, and replied, "Sure… give me a minute." Alice said, slowly getting up and reaching for a black dress. (Similar to the one in Clover)

Lorina smiled, and went out to wait. Alice slipped on her boots, and walked to the mirror. She brushed her hair, avoiding to gaze down. Finally, she gave in, and her fingers drifted to her wedding ring. She gripped it tightly, before slipping it in her pocket. She sighed biting back tears that formed in her eyes.

She slowly walked over to the door, walking towards the back door. Half way there, she stopped, her teal eyes wide. She slowly walked towards it, mesmerized as she was when she first saw it somewhere else. She stood in front of it, her hand a fist near her chest. She carefully reached out to touch it, before stopping, her fingers hovering in front of it.

"Oh Alice! You found it!" Lorina exclaimed, walking next to Alice and staring at the object. "What?" Alice asked, still staring at the object. "We found it near a spot, around four months after you disappeared. Ethan thought it might be a clue, so we kept it here." Lorina said, staring at the top hat. The hand that wasn't hovering above the hat made its way towards her pocket, fisting around the ring. Alice let the ring fall back, and carefully, with two hands, she picked the top hat up.

"We had no idea how it got there." Lorina said, frowning a bit. Alice's eyes started to drip with the overflow of tears, as she traced the carefully placed roses and feathers. "I know…" Alice whispered, not bothering to try and wipe away the tears falling so quickly off her checks. "Alice?" Lorina asked, alarmed by the sudden tears. Alice quickly placed the hat back, and ran back to her room, ignoring Lorina's desperate calls.

She threw herself on the bed, kicking off her shoes. Her vision was blurred, and she could only feel pain. She missed him. She loved him. She hated him. How could he? All the thoughts screamed in her mind. Suddenly she felt trapped. "Why?" She wailed, curling up in a ball in her bed.

"Alice?" A gentle voice called. Alice quietly looked up, and saw the figure of a familiar man. "Ethan?"

**_~~~In Wonderland~~~_**

"How could you!?" A voice screamed at Blood. Blood looked at the man, glaring. "I don't need you here White. Leave." Blood said curtly. Peter stared at the man, sadness and anger filling in now murderous red eyes. "This is your entire fault! My beloved!" Peter screamed, taking out his gun and waving it around.

Hatter workers slowly backed away, and Blood simply death glared Peter. "Leave. You are in my territory." Blood said getting up. He was tired of having Peter here every time period, to complain about Alice leaving. "What I say here goes. I could careless that you brought Alice here. Leave." He said, coldness replacing any hint of anger that could have been heard as soon as he said Alice's name. Peter glared at the Hatter and sighed. "Why of all people, I beg, did she chose you?" Peter complained.

A bullet whizzed by him. Peter flinched, not used to being shot at by the normally calm Mad Hatter. Blood glared at him, his gun pointing right at Peter. "It doesn't matter what you think." Blood sneered, and Peter grinded his teeth. "Leave." Blood said, putting his gun away and walking. Blood ignored Peters insults, and walked to his room. He threw his hat on the floor, throwing a small tantrum It might have been a long time since Alice left, but all the role holders felt her absence.

_'Julius would do his work, and when he noticed his coffee mug empty, he would call out, "Alice." Only to remember that you left.* Wilfred would come in the Clock Tower, hoping to talk to you, only to be met by a grumpy Clock Maker. Ace would often wander in, later than usual, because he hadn't spotted you to help him. Peter killed more faceless than normal, trying to get rid of his anguishing pain. Vivaldi would watch Peter fight with the King, wishing she had you to cuddle with. Gowland and Boris both wanted you to come back and ride rides with them. Dee and Dum wanted their Big Sis around. I miss eating your dishes and just having you around.'_

Elliot sat at a desk, writing intently. He wanted to write how Wonderland seemed apart without her. He wanted to give it to Nightmare, hoping he would somehow be able to give it to Alice.

_'Blood's the worst. He's constantly in his room, and when he's out he lashes out at everyone. When he talks to me, the look in his eyes… it's like a ghost of what used to be there. He wanders around, and he barely drinks his tea anymore. In fact, he barely eats anything. He seems to despise everything, and he can't bear any mention of you Alice.'_

Elliot sighed, and folded up the note, placing it in his desk. He knew Blood's side of the story, and he had stared in shock as Blood seemed in plain despair and pain in front of him. Elliot stood, slowly walking towards the door out of his room, sighing as he walked towards Blood's room. He paused when a worker passed by him, and Elliot reached out to grab her hand. "How's Blood?" He asked.

The worker sighed, and with a sad smile, she responded, "He hasn't eaten anything, nor had he drank his black tea." The worker frowned, and Elliot seemed a bit stunned when tears fell. "Mr. Elliot, please take care of Blood. I've been here since Blood was first appointed as the Hatter, and I'd like to see him alive and well." Elliot nodded, and turned to walk into Blood's room when he heard, "Getting Alice should help a lot."

Elliot nodded, and walked into the room, not surprised to see Blood sitting at his desk, staring at a music box and his wedding ring. "Blood." Elliot spoke. Blood simply let his glaze slide over Elliot, before looking back at the items on his desk.

"Blood, you can't stay like this. We have roles." Elliot said. Blood simply said, "Nightmare wanted to see us. Not now, but later."

**_Back to Alice…_**

Alice bundled up in bed. "Alice you have to eat." Lorina begged, shoving the contents of a plate into her sisters face. "No." Alice said, curling up in bed. "But Alice, you haven't been eating in weeks!" Lorina yelled. Alice simply watched her, the light that Lorina was so used to, gone. Lorina frowned, and put her hands on Alice's shoulders. "Alice what happened that year while you were gone? Where did you go?" Lorina pleaded.

The light Lorina missed in Alice's eyes appeared, but more smudged. Alice looked at Lorina, and said, "I fell in love." Just like that. Alice closed her eyes, tears leaking out. Alice clenched her hand in a fist, nails digging into her skin.

"With who Alice?" Lorina asked, her eyes filled with concern. Alice slowly opened her eyes, and with tears falling even faster, Alice said, "Blood…" And Alice closed her eyes, sobs forcing her body to shut down.

Months went by, Lorina not being able to pry Alice out of this seeming black hole. "I don't know what to do anymore." Alice heard Lorina say into the telephone. "You'll come?" Lorina said excitedly. "Great!" Alice stared at the door, where she heard Lorina moving around. A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. Alice could hear Lorina greeting him, and Alice simply curled up in a ball.

She still couldn't understand. Why had Blood done that? Why, why, why? It terrorized her mind, kept her up at night as the sky turned black, and tears fell from her eyes, remembering the moment when she walked in, seeing Blood kill the faceless passionately. Just the thought, the mention of anything related to Wonderland had her in tears. She couldn't eat, nor could she drink. The thoughts were taunting her. She kept seeing Blood whenever she tried to eat, remembering the last time they had been together.

Alice let out a wail, and curled up into a ball, pressing her back into the wall, and her knees into her chest, hugging them tightly. "Alice?" A voice asked. Alice looked up, and a small smile crept on her face. She got up, and threw her arms around the person, who laughed. "Hey Alice." He said. "Ethan, what are you doing here?" Alice asked, stepping back.

Ethan had been her best friend since she could remember so seeing him had brought her comfort. He didn't press for things, and he could always make her laugh. Alice sat on the edge of her bed, and Ethan sat next to her. Alice simply stared ahead, even with Ethan by her side, started to zone out.

_Poke. _"Hey Alice." _Silence. Poke. Poke._ "Aliceeeeeeee" _Silence. Poke. _"Alice…. There's a bug on your face." Ethan said. "Whaaa?!" Alice screamed, and desperately swiped at her face. Ethan burst out laughing, and Alice blushed glaring at him.

"Not fair!" Alice yelled, poking Ethan. He managed to stop laughing and grabbed Alice's hand, dragging her outside. They continued to walk until they reached a small hammock and Alice quickly climbed on, followed by Ethan who watched her with a gentle look in his eyes.

Alice started to kick her legs, the hammock swaying lightly. She glanced at Ethan, who smiled evilly, and he started to rock the hammock faster. "WAIT!" Alice shouted, as she clung to Ethan and the hammock. Suddenly, the hammock fell, and alice yelped, her waist being grabbed. She slowly opened her eyes, and blushed. She had landed on Ethan.

They both looked at each other, and laughed. Alice forgot her past, her pain and heartbreak, and for a minute everything seemed _alright._

**_~~~Months Later~~~_**

Ethan had been visiting every day, and Alice had been getting better. She smiled more, and ate more. Nightmare watched a natural expression on his face. He could see that Alice was still healing, but that she couldn't forget.

He took a piece were Alice was happy, which happened to be with Ethan. He turned around, and played the scene to the Hatter and the March Hare. Blood's face focused on Alice, and he smiled, until he saw the reason she was laughing. His eyes narrowed, and felt a pang of jealousy.

He focused on Alice, on the smiling face that radiated off her, and how he could see a bit of sadness on her face. He saw something on her neck, and his clock stopped when he saw what it was. "The ring…" Blood said.

"Yes Alice still keeps it. In fact, she can't sleep unless she has it."

Alice smiled at Ethan, and she ran ahead, enjoying the breeze. She laughed when Ethan tried to follow her, but ended up falling. "Ethannnnnnnnn! Hurry up!" Alice yelled, twirling around in her dress. (Still similar to the one in Clover.) Alice closed her eyes, and for a minute, she imagined that she was in Wonderland instead of the her world. She missed everyone, but mostly Blood.

Suddenly she felt arms throw her up, and the sharp intake of a shoulder being jammed into her stomach. "Ethan! Let me down-wnwnwnwnwnwnwn." Alice said with a smile. He laughed, and shook his head.

Blood turned away, a sharp pain echoing in his clock. He couldn't stand seeing Alice with anyone else. Nightmare looked up, and said, "Hatter, you should see this." Reluctantly, Blood turned around, and kept watching.

Ethan carried Alice to the spot where she was kidnapped by White, and there, they ate a picnic. Alice lay on her back, reading a book, while Ethan tried to, but even Blood could see the soft look in his eyes when he watched Alice.

Suddenly, Ethan knelled in front of her, making Alice sit up in shock. Pulling out a teal diamond ring, he asked, "Alice, I know you told your sister that you're in love, or were, but would you please marry me?"

Alice was in shock. Her best friend just asked her out. Alice's mouth dropped a bit, and she placed her hands over her heart. "Ethan… I don't want you to be a rebound. Or be married to someone who might never love you." She said, looking down. Ethan stood up, and hugged Alice. Alice hugged him back, knowing that she was still in love with Blood. "We can make it work Alice. I just want to be there for you." Ethan said.

Blood watched, outrage and pain pelting him like snowballs. He watched as Alice looked up, and said, "Sure. I'll marry you." He felt his clock break, as he watched Ethan slip the ring on her finger, and how he pulled her closer to him.

Blood looked away seeing red. "Now what?" He said curtly Nightmare looked at the Hatter, slowly sliding to the side. Wilfred stepped forward and said, "Well Blood, everything is what happens now."

**_Real World_**

Alice faked what she thought was an overly exaggerated smile, as Lorina gushed over the ring. "Alice! I always thought Ethan would propose to you." Ethan smiled, pulling Alice into her arms. Alice shuffled uncomfortably. "Well…" Alice trailed off, as her father walked by, carrying a familiar top-hat.

"Father! Wait!" Alice shouted, surging upwards. Her father walked into the room, with the hat. "Yes?" He asked. "What are you doing with Bl- I mean that hat?" She said. Her father looked down and shrugged, "Throwing it away." "NO!" Alice yelled, quickly running to grab the hat from her father.

"I'll keep it." Alice said, taking it from her father's grasp. She sat down again. She lightly traced the flowers. "Alice?" Lorina asked, remembering what she said before about the hat. Ethan watched, and broke Alice's trance by saying, "So the weddings in a month?" Alice looked at Ethan, and nodded, her stomach churning.

"Oh Alice!" Lorina yelled, going on and on about the wedding plans, as Alice simply drowned it all out. A month!? Her face paled, she knew she hadn't forgotten about Blood at all, and that his memoires haunted her when she was alone, or with others. It kept her up at night, making her want to dream about him during the day. It drove her crazy. She stared at the hat, imagining it was on Blood. She didn't love Ethan any more then she could love Peter. She knew it and it tugged at her gut. She bravely glanced up, surprised to catch Ethan's eye. She stared at him, letting tears fill her eyes. Ethan studied her, knowing what was going on in her mind. A brief flash of pain filled his face, but quickly disappeared.

Alice stood up, sighing, and walked in to her room. She gently locked the door, taking her time to walk to her bedside table. She delicately placed it down, she stared at it, memories flashing through her mind. She couldn't help but smile, tears falling quickly down her face. She let the tears fall, and without wiping them, walked out, closing the door behind her softly.

**_Follow Me, Follow Me, Fa La La La La_**

Blood Stared at Wilfred, his eyes a bit wide. "So everything is basically "So everything is basically _your_ fault." Wilfred leaned back, and shrugged. "Somewhat." Blood drank his tea, savoring the flavor. "So…" Blood said, staring at Wilfred with deep, serious green eyes. "What's the plan?"

Wilfred smiled, and began explaining that Nightmare had told them that they only had around 5 time periods **_(A/N: Go with it~~)_** and Wilfred smiled as he handed Blood something. Blood picked it up, and smiled, like he did when he first held it. "I see." Blood muttered, twirling the object in his hands.

Wilfred nodded, and with a serious expression said, "Blood I really am sorry. I didn't mean for it to go so far, either times." Blood nodded. "I didn't know he would take my words so far. I mean, yea he's my brother, but to go far enough to go and bomb the carriage, and then going far enough to ruin your proposal _again._" Wilfred sighed.

"He's your brother. I should be asking you that." Blood smirked, setting his tea cup down and slowly getting up. "Well, let get ready." Wilfred smiled, and nodded, following the Hatter as they continued to talk.

**_Take Me, take Me, Outta Here It Makes Me, Feel So, Feel So, Nanananana_**

**_A week before the wedding_**

Alice sighed, as she stared at the dress again. It was a very simple dress, sleeves that reached to her wrists before flaring out, and a tight bodice. The skirt fell lightly, making Alice happy. She stared at her reflection, wondering what she was doing. She sighed, and slowly slumped to the floor. The last time she wore a wedding dress was when she was marrying…

Tears filled her eyes, and she quickly covered her eyes with her hands. A blinding pain tore through her. A few minutes later, she got back to her regular dress, walking into the store to pay for the wedding gown.

**_Two Days Before The Wedding_**

Alice let Lorina drag her around, handing out invitations to practically everyone. Alice sighed, looking at the sky. There were storm clouds, but Lorina swore up and down it wouldn't rain on her wedding day.

"I hope it does." Alice muttered, running to catch up with Lorina. Blood still haunted her thoughts, and in the corner of her mind, for the last few nights, she dreamt that Blood would come and stop the marriage. That he would swear to her that his heart was hers, and hers only. Alice shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She hung her head, following Lorina, a pit of sadness building in her.

"Blood…" Alice whispered softly, a tear falling from her check.

**_A/N: Hey guys. Turns out, I take forever to write chapters even though I basically have a free period. 'Cause you know, hell- I mean SCHOOL, started. ._. *shakes head* Sorry for the weight guys, but I started school, and in my little group of friends, there's been more drama this week then last year. So… until I get used to my schedule, I don't really know when I'll post. I forgot when I used to post before… Ugh. So for all you guest who read this story, I think until I settle down, maybe check every… Monday or Weekends/Friday. Sorryyyyyyyy ;_; but idk when I'll post. But I will. Promise. 'Cause I already know what Im gonna do next *laughs evilly* In English, my teacher said something about cliff hangers, and I smiled. I was like. "My readers know all about that." XD No seriously, 28 chapters! Wouldn't have made it without you guys! This one was longer as a sorry for not updating before. Hope you liked it ;3 Till Later- AutumnsNightmare_**


End file.
